La Pesquisa del Once
by DamistaH
Summary: {Colovene} Cuando David fue elegido Rey ni el mismo podía creerlo, Bueno,su predecesor jamás tuvo hijos, pero aquello aún no lo comprendía. Ahora como Rey le corresponde aprender todo lo relacionado a su puesto y por sobretodo encontrar a su Once. Cardverse latino. Colombia, Venezuela y Ecuador.
1. Chapter 1

DamistaH aqui, como muchos ya conocerán del fic, "Reino desconocido",aqui esta un pequeña historia, del Reino de Copa, solo la Pesquisa del Once, es algo que surgió de forma loca e inesperada, solo me vino la fuerza para poder escribirlo. Asi lo hice, espero que les guste a todos los coloven shipeadores

* * *

Tuve que hacer una solo historia con esto por que de verdad que tiene mucho detalles y sera algo mas larga que dos capitulos. Espero les guste.

* * *

 **LA PESQUISA DEL ONCE.**

 **Parte I**

 _ **H**_ abían pasado dos años desde su coronación y aun se encontraba algo ansioso por que ese día llegaría. Como el Rey de Copa, el Rey mediador, diplomático, un Rey correcto, prudente, cercano, y a la vez misterioso y distante.

Desde que la Corona fue puesta en su cabeza y el Cáliz en su mano derecha, se acostumbró a vestir de rojo, rosa o rojo viejo, pero a él le gustaba mucho mejor vestir de un rojo oscuro, como la sangre a punto de coagularse. Esos eran los colores del reino y a él no le disgustaban, pero odiaba vestir de rosa.

Su Concejo se había encargado de atender algunas de las necesidades más importantes mientras él se acostumbraba a ser lo que un Rey tenía que ser.

Lo educaron, le insistieron mucho en etiqueta, historia, política y economía, y lo peor, matemáticas. David más que gobernar, estudiaba, en las noches se consolaba con su Sota, con el cual conversaba; Eduardo hijo de uno de los del consejo, amigo de la infancia que le apaciguaba diciendo que cuando encontraran a el Once, podría tener un poco más de tranquilidad en su reinado, el trabajo sería menos, además dijo que tendría a alguien más con quien hablar o incluso estudiar, pues todos los Onces eran por ley, inteligente y laboriosos.

A David no le hacía mucha gracia eso. Tenía cierta incertidumbre al respecto ¿y si su Once era amargado como los del Concejo? _Noooohh..._

 _Eso no podía pasar._

¿Y si era un viejo? …. _Nooohhhh…_

Suficiente tenía con el concejo martillándolo para que leyera las cartas que venían de todas partes. Además, tenía al Mayor Alexander, que lo atosigaba en etiqueta y cultura de Copa. Por qué un Rey debe de conocer por sobre todo las cosas, los modales y costumbres de su reino.

Tal vez hubiera sido más fácil si la Copa lo hubiera elegido con más anticipación y no tres días después de que enterraran a su antecesor; el Viejo Rey Diego, su padrino en el Bautismo.

La Reliquia era tan extraña en sus decisiones.

Lo eligieron con tan solo veinte años, con tan solo veinte años, es el Rey más joven que el mismo recuerda. Todos los reyes estaban empapados de ese ambiente burocrático, militar político y social.

No es que fuera un gran conocedor de la cronología de los reyes de Copa, pero siempre ha sabido que los Reyes de Copa eran reservados y misteriosos... Como si resguardaran un gran misterio en su interior, protectores de la paz, y la reconciliación. El árbitro entre los demás reinos y ciudades

Él era demasiado transparente.

David solo era un joven que deseaba vivir tranquilo, en el campo de su padrino. Quedo a su cuidado cuando su padre un buen amigo del Rey Diego, incluso antes de ser elegido Rey, muriera.

Tal vez le debería de preguntar a el Mayor Alexander acerca de los antiguos Reyes, a lo mejor de esa forma pudiera tener un punto de referencia.

Al hacerlo, el Mayor Alexander de otorgó un tomo completo de los Reyes y los Onces y le dijo que podía consultar esa información en ese libro.

David no quería que se diera un libro grande y viejo, el quería escuchar, historias, aventuras, relato de la vida de sus antecesores.

Luego de ver a su maestro supo que sus intenciones no eran torturarlo sino inculcarle la habilidad de investigación y por sobretodo...iniciativa.

Supo entonces que todos los Reyes anteriores a él eran muy inteligentes, y los Oncees eran excelentes hechiceros.

Sabía que el Once anterior había muerto por un hechizo mal formulado. Muchos decían que era también algo arrogante con sus habilidades y eso le costó la vida

Paso toda la tarde en la biblioteca, que por algo era enorme, leyendo aquel tomo y en ocasiones se saltaba las páginas porque algunos de los reyes les era demasiado aburrido.

Suponía que este libro había sido impreso para todos los reinos y que seguramente no era el único que pensaba que algunos personajes en la historia eran tan aburridos para hoy en día.

No eran tan interesante como Santiago II que detuvo la guerra de Espadas y Oro, o de Carlos el bondadoso que era casi un ser milagroso que convencía a los grandes gobernantes de evitar el conflicto o incluso a Santiago V que recibió a casi una ciudad de campesinos en su castillo por la guerra de Oro y Basto.

Aquello parecía ser personajes celestiales, honrados...con una enorme responsabilidad que David creía carecer

 _Quizás la Copa se equivocó_. ...pensó.

Aquel tomo aunque no lo termino de leer le bajo un poco el autoestima, se quedó en silencio por largo rato.

 **-Aquí esta, mi Señor.** – El Sota Eduardo, apareció y se veía contento –

 **-Eduardo no me digas, "Mi Señor" –**

 **-Está bien, Majestad.**

David suspiró. Eduardo no le iba a hacer caso.

 **-¿Qué sucede? –**

 **-El Mayor lo espera para su estudio de mágica, comienza hoy… ¿no lo recuerda? –**

 **-¡Ah, es verdad! …-** David enseguida abrió los ojos como platos, y luego se cohibió…

 **-¿Qué sucede? –**

 **-No me leí lo que me dijo.**

 **-¿Qué era?**

 **-El origen de la magia… -**

Eduardo hizo un gesto, aquello era demasiado como para que el humilde Sota le ayudara inclusive en una pequeña explicación, un abreboca para su Rey, para que a los ojos de El Mayor Alexander, no quedara tan descubierto.

 **-Está perdido, ¿Qué ha estado haciendo? –**

 **-Leyendo esto** – Le dijo y le acerco el libro, los ojos de Eduardo se abrieron y puso una expresión de aprobación –

 **-Mi Rey favorito es Santiago V.**

 **-¿De verdad?** –David lo vio con atención – **¿Por qué?**

- **Sí, tomo el trono a los treinta años, pero fue todo muy turbulento, Basto y Oro se estaba peleando por una extensión de tierra-** Eduardo buscó sentarse en la mesa con lentitud – **Basto perdió a muchos campesinos, porque Oro los asesinaba en pleno oficio.**

 **-¿En pleno oficio?**

 **-Sí, Los soldados del sol, en ese tiempo se llamaban así, ellos…entraban A Basto, secuestraban a los campesinos y cuando se volvía todo más violento los mataban en los campos y esa tierra les pertenecía. –**

David abrió los ojos con sorpresa y algo de repelús, se imaginó la cantidad de cadáveres en los campos de Basto.

- **Para evitar eso, Santiago V le dijo al Rey Gregorio que desocupara esos campos y los ocupara con su ejército, como algunas casas habían sido quemadas, muchos campesinos se quedaron sin hogar y Basto estaba crítico. Así que Santiago los acogió en Copa, y vivieron aquí hasta que Oro fue atacado por Espadas dando por finalizada la Guerra del campo rojo.**

Eduardo hizo una pausa. David lucia maravillado.

- **Eso enfureció a Oro, porque Copa no tenía por qué meterse en la guerra de Oro y Basto, según parece, Oro no se esperaba encontrar el ejercito de Basto preparado, la zona donde atacaba era la más poblada por civiles y apenas habían guardias..**

 **-¿Por qué Santiago hizo aquello, no era arriesgado?** – Preguntó David

- **Por qué…el veía algo que los demás reyes no –**

Eduardo meditó por un momento.

 **-¿Qué has notado de los reyes que has leído?**

David se tomó un momento antes de responder.

- **Que todos son muy inteligentes, astutos y casi siempre toman decisiones locas pero correctas…bueno, excepto por Marcos III, el sí estropeó todo con Oro. –**

Eduardo sonrió. David no lo hizo.

 **-…No sé si yo debería de ser el Rey sabes…**

 **-No diga eso, Mi Señor –**

 **-¡No me digas "Mi Señor!** – David le dijo – **Han pasado dos años, y ando luchando para no colapsar con todas mis obligaciones, ni siquiera se la diferencia entre el Once y el Sota.**

David pegó la frente del tomo de Reyes y Onces.

 **-Quizás la Copa se equivocó.**

 **-Eso es imposible, la Copa...**

 **-…nunca se equivoca, porque ve los corazones de todos los hombres, sí, sí, ya sé…**

Eduardo lo vio entre sonriente e incrédulo.

 **-Joven David** – Le dijo Eduardo y este se esforzó enormemente por levantar la vista y ver a su Sota que lo observaba con determinación y compasión a la vez **– Usted también podrá leer los corazones de los hombres…**

Aquello confundió a David que arrugó el entrecejo. No entendió nada.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?** – Preguntó y vio como este se levantó –

- **Que debe de irse ahora…donde nadie pueda encontrarlo por que escuche a el Mayor Alexander cerca de aquí.**

 **-¿Qué? –**

David se levantó alarmado, lo iban a matar por no haber leído el tomo del Origen en la mágica. Estuvo unos segundos en búsqueda de una ruta de escape, al fin vio una salida, recogió todo mientras que Eduardo lo observaba imperturbable.

Se fue corriendo a la salida de los jardines cuando escucho un fuerte:

 _ **-Majestad, ¿Dónde está?-**_

Recorrió los jardines con el tomo en sus brazos, varias criadas bajaron la cabeza al verlo pasar como señal de saludo y respeto, pero David en aquel momento no estaba pendiente de eso, el quería esconderse.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el césped se sintió a salvo pero no era suficiente, buscó un escondite dentro de un árbol torcido que tenía las ramas caídas y las hojas ocultaban su tronco, allí se ocultó hasta que vio a su Maestro salir al patio y volver a meterse a la biblioteca. Se sintió aliviado al no verlo.

Se recortó del tronco del árbol el suelo estaba lleno de hojas secas. Olía bien sin embargo, y descubrió que detrás del árbol crecían unas orquídeas, estaban pegadas a su tronco y recorrían toda la madera, David se quedó maravillado.

Reunió algunas hojas secas y las amontono, se acostó allí y abrió el tomo de Reyes y Once donde lo había dejado.

Al poco tiempo descubrió que había una sección exclusivo para lo Sotas. Sus personalidades eran muy variados. Desde arrogantes, hasta humildes, y excéntricos incluso muy viejos. No había regla para elegir a los Sotas.

En cambio para el Rey o el Once, pensó que estos debían de seguir una especie de perfil o reglas.

Se cuestionó, si verdaderamente era digno de tener aquel puesto tan importante.

Casi al final del tomo rezaba una dedicatoria corta pero escrita en letras doradas

" _En Honor a todos los Grandes personajes que conocían a los hombres y resguardaban la paz"_

" _En honor a La Sagrada Reliquia, que le brindaban la voluntad de continuar en momento de angustias"_

Más abajo el dibujo de una copa y el sello de la casa que lo trascribió. David se encontró solo en la oscuridad meditando. Cerró el tomo y así sus ojos en meditación, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo allí acostado pero para cuando despertó una criada estaba gritándole.

 **-¡Su Majestad que le han hecho!**

 _Oh Dios, no._

 **-¡Su Majestad, su majestad!**

 _ **-Yaaaa**_ **, no me esté gritando** – Bramó el, levantándose, se acercaba el crepúsculo matutino según parecía, cuando menos lo espero otras criadas más se acercaron y se aglomeraron protegiendo al pobre David que tan solo se había quedado dormido en ese lugar.

 **-¡Su majestad!**

- **Ah bueno, pues, me van a gastar el titulo…..Mayor Alexann…** -David se sintió atrapado, el Mayor tenía una vela y su pijama- **Buenas…**

 **-Lo hemos estado buscando por horas ¡qué falta de consideración de su parte….**

 _Blah…blah…blah…_

David suspiró profundamente, sabía que aquello sería una rutina…aún no se acostumbraba a ser Rey, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. No volvió a estar en aquel lugar por un tiempo, descubrió otro pero este estaba al borde del jardín, había dos árboles que parecían un poco descuidado pero era perfecto, sus ramas estaban caídas hacia abajo pero tenían abundantes hojas de un color rojo viejo, lo cual ayudaba a ocultarlo, camuflarlo por sus indumentarias.

Así pasarían dos años más, educándose, estudiando y formándose para ser uno de esos notables reyes que tanto había leído, aprendió etiqueta, matemática, historia, magia y política, estrategias de guerra y diplomacia.

Pero aunque él se encontrara listo para ser el Rey que se proponía a hacer, se encontraba algo inseguro en un aspecto, el Once.

Aun no había aparecido. Nada, en cuatro años….

¿Por qué la Sagrada Reliquia que no se equivocaba y que por sobre todo era conocedora de los corazones de los hombres, no podía encontrar al Once en todo el Reino de Copa?

¿Acaso no había alguien digno?

 **-¿Y si…no hay un Once para mí?**

- **Tonterías, Mi señor-** Dijo el Mayor Alexander con autosuficiencia- **El Once es alguien que debe de elegirse con sumo cuidado, es como una pieza de usted, no se puede elegir así como así… si usted y el Once no se…complementan puede ser un problema mayúsculo.**

A lo largo de los años, a David le provocaba gracia como EL Mayor Alexander le explicaba todo, como si fuera un drama milenario.

 **-Cuando el Once aparezca, ya no me necesitara** \- le dijo el Mayor

 **-Siempre voy a necesitarlo, Mayor, usted es mi amigo-**

El hombre, arregló sus lentes e hizo un gesto de aprobación que contuvo por mantener la compostura, a lo largo de estos cuatro años, le había tomado cariño al inexperto Rey.

 **-Cuando el Once aparezca, Mi Señor** – Dijo el hombre con un tono solemne **\- Él también será su amigo…**

David pensó en esta posibilidad y no la vio tan irreal.

 **\- ¿Cómo crees que sea?**

 **-¿Quién? ¿El Once? –** El hombre meditó- **Supongo que debe de ser mayor, experimentado y por sobre todo…alguien de alta sociedad**

A David no le agradó esta descripción, para nada, pero no dijo nada, había descubierto ya que a El Mayor Alexander, le encantaba estar rodeado de gente preparada que agilizara el trabajo y fuera rápido, al Mayor le encantaba que todo funcionara en armonía y odia por sobre todo las sorpresas que no podría controlar.

 **-¿Piensa visitar la Reliquia hoy? –**

 **-Ah, sí, debo** – David dijo tras levantarse de la mesa, tenía una vestimenta roja muy oscura como el vino, y un collar de oro que tenía como medallón un "12", además de un anillo con un rubí incrustado, tenía unas botas negras, que producían un sonido de zapateo al caminar. Era incomodo aunque tenían una función, "el Rey está cerca"

Eso era tan favorable como incómodo. David no podía sorprender a nadie, si a su Sota, por simple diversión.

 **-Los Comodines quieren leer mi fortuna por cierto, me lo han dicho en un sueño -**

 **-¿los Comodines?**

 **-Si…ellos** -David suspiro- **bueno, lo sabré cuando me lo digan, debo de irme a las cocinas, los criados quieren notificarme algo.**

 **-Muy bien, Mi Señor** – Dijo el hombre antes de levantarse – **estaré en el salón del Cáliz para cuando usted llegue.**

 **-Está bien, hasta entonces. –**

David se fue luego de que El mayor le hizo una solemne reverencia, se escuchó como era de esperar el zapateo de sus botas por el pasillo hasta desaparecer en el vestíbulo y subir las escaleras. Las criadas pasaron se detenían y bajan la cabeza hasta que el pasaba y David solo se preguntaba si podía hacer algo para que dejaran de hacer eso.

Se aprendió los pasillos de memoria así que le fue muy fácil recorres tres salas, subir dos escaleras y atravesar las habitaciones de las criadas de la cocina. Para llegar.

 **-¡Su Majestad!** –Una criada bajo la cabeza al verlo cerca de la puerta. -

 **-¿Por qué la cocina queda tan lejos de la biblioteca?** – Pregunto él y las mujeres rieron –

Una de ellas que parecía ser la jefa de la cocina, sonrió mientras se acercaba al Rey

 **-Es por los insectos Majestad, no queremos que se coman los libros, aunque yo misma me encargo de verificar de que todo esté listo antes de que termine la jornada** –Le dijo con mucho orgullo, David se adentró a la cocina y olía delicioso –

 **-Ah cierto.** –El Rey vio como toda las mujeres y hombres reanudaban sus tarea **\- Debería de mover mi estudio cerca de aquí…** -Sugirió el

 **-Lo que a usted le convenga, Señor-**

- **Marta….tengo 24 años, no me diga Señor, me siento viejo** – David le bromeó y se aproximó a ella que se había detenido a ver algo que se freía en aceite –

 **-Lo sé, David, pero es que…puestos, respeto, a usted le enseñan todo eso…** -Dijo ella, David no iba a contradecirla – **Escuché que la pesquisa de Once es hoy ¿quiere algo para los nervios?**

 **-No gracias, Marta estoy bien –**

 **-¿Qué tal si le preparo su plato favorito? ¿Postre extra? –**

- **No, Marta, estoy bien, en serio** \- Insistió el más joven, tomándole delicadamente del hombro y sintió algo extraño recorrerle al tocarla, se quedó por un momento en silencio mientras miraba al vacío.

Fue particular lo que sintió, muchos olores, colores pasaban delante de sus ojos, sentimientos.

 **-¿Estás preocupada?** \- Le preguntó David que no despego la mirada a la nada –

 **-¿Huh?** –Marta se había quedado inmóvil, volvió a ver al muchacho pero lo encontró ido- **¿Señor?**

Fue cuando David parpadeo y la volvió a ver y pregunto de nuevo

 **-¿Estás preocupa Marta?**

 **-¿Preocupada yo? –**

David asintió. La mujer pensó como si se viera atrapada.

 **-Sí, un poco… -**

 **-Es por lo de mi Once. –**

 **-Más o menos –**

 **-A ver, dígame-**

Ella se llevó las manos la tela rosa del delantal. David la vio con atención.

 **-Es que…han pasado cuatro años… -**

David suspiró con fuerza, movió un poco el cabeza como agotado.

 **-Lo se… -**

 **\- El pueblo quiere conocer a su compañero de vida. Sabe, el Rey y el Once, es una tradición por siglos que ambos existan en un reinado. .**

David no la dejo de ver pero no le dijo nada, espero que terminara y en el floreció una fuerte empatía.

- **Tranquila, Marta** – Dijo al momento que ella comenzaba a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos – **Encontrare a mi Once y le daré seguridad al pueblo, yo también quiero saber quién es, y estoy impaciente por encontrarlo…**

La calma, el consuelo y la tranquilidad volvieron a ella. David no supo como pero la sintió más tranquila.

 **-…Así que, cuando lo encuentre quiero que le prepares uno de esos flanes de café que tan buenos le quedan.**

Enseguida ella parpadeo sorprendida. Se vio un poco más alegre

 **-Y...¿Si no le gusta el flan de café?**

 **-Pues, te recomiendo que hagas de varios sabores…** -Le dijo, ella sonrió mas-

A Marta de verdad le encantaba su trabajo.

 **-Pues necesitare un favor suyo, mi señor…El proveedor de los condimentos no ha venido en un mes y…**

….esto era lo típico. Solicitudes y favores, además de negocios…David hizo un gesto y suspiro profundamente escuchando a Marta.

A final de todo aquello, debería de encontrar a alguien capaz de encargarse de la cocina que no fuera el Mayor Alexander que ya tenía suficientes responsabilidades. Tal vez Eduardo, no, Eduardo no….Marta no lo soportaría. No conociéndola, a ella le gustaba tener todo en su orden.

Luego de aquello tuvo que hacer otro magnifico recorrido para poder llegar a el salón del Cáliz, miro el reloj del vestíbulo antes de acelerar el paso y encontrarse con su consejo en fila a los pies de la puerta.

Las puertas del salón eran de madera roja, en ellas estaba tallado con letra muy legible las palabras. "Corazón" y "Transparente". Según había estudiado, cuando se entraba en dicho salón el Rey podría ver y sentir el corazón o si se quiere el alma de los presentes.

Era un lugar útil para interrogatorios o discusiones con el consejo de temas trascendentales.

David simplemente se sentía desnudo en ese salón, porque no solo llegaba a aturdirlo, el mismo podía verse y a veces eso podía llegar a ser algo incómodo.

El poder de aquel Cáliz era abrumador.

Todos los hombre del consejo hicieron reverencia ante el Rey, que se acercó a el espacio que habían dejado para que el pasara, a un lado de la puerta, El Mayor Alexander estaba esperándolo.

Aquello era un evento importante. Sintió nervios y se arrepintió de no aceptar la amable oferta de Marta de algo para calmarlos.

 **-¿Se encuentra bien, Mi Señor?**

 **-Algo nervioso** – Le confesó a Alexander, el hombre asintió y sonrió –

\- **Tranquilo, Señor, yo también estoy nervioso** – Dijo Alex con una seriedad que no reconforto a David.

 **-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Eduardo? , el también debería estar aquí –**

 **-Aquí estoy, Majestad** – Dijo el Sota, tenía un poncho rojo, muy oscuro con detalles dorados y negros en los bordes, debajo de él, tenía una camisa blanca con un bordado rojo y su pantalón era negro en su totalidad. –

Muy sonriente, se colocó al lado de David. No lo iba a negar, estaba nervioso también.

Estando todos completos se dispusieron a abrir las puertas. Se abrieron lentamente provocando un ruido de engranajes mal aceitados. El eco del sonido fue hasta ellos con tenuidad.

La habitación era grande. Con paredes blancas, a los lados de la habitación había asientos múltiples, de terciopelo rojo, asientos que escalaban verticalmente, de tres pisos más o menos.

No había ventanas, solo un vitral con la imagen de una copa en ella, este se encontraba del lado contrario a la puerta. De allí una tenue luz roja pasaba hacia una especie de Trono de tres asientos.

El puesto que estaba en el centro era el más grande y por consiguiente el del Rey. El de la derecha, más pequeño y sencillo del Once, y la izquierda del Sota

David sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando vio su trono, era tan imponente que le asustaba, pero no asustaba tanto como la Reliquia que estaba en el centro del salón. Recordó la primera vez que estuvo allí. No fue una experiencia muy acogedora, podía sentirse completamente feliz a caer el profundo vacío de la tristeza en un segundo.

Por eso era tan necesario un estabilizador.

Un pedestal de mármol blanco, sobre el un Cáliz. Una copa grande, de cristal trasparente. Detalles dorados de la base de la copa, tres rubíes en su cuerpo de vidrio, la luz roja del vitral de hacia adquirir un color roja viejo.

Cuando todos ingresaron al salón la puerta se cerró provocando aquel sonido. Cuando David se sentó en su trono las paredes cambiaron de color a un rojo fuerte. Quedando en un ambiente tenue, de escasa luz.

Pronto se escuchó una especie de burbujeo y David cerró los ojos con lentitud.

La copa se elevó del pedestal y solo el cuenco se movió dejando una estela roja en su recorrido; pequeñas luces rojas, tan rojas como la sangre.

" _Hasta que la copa muestre su reflejo"_

Todos tenían los ojos cerrados y ahora David los abría cuando sintió la luz roja golpearle los parpados, era hora de que viera, porque aquel cuenco se había trasladado hacia su frente, extendió las manos con lentitud y finas cintas de rojo color se enredaron por sus dedos hasta que sostuvo el cristal que con el mínimo tacto de sus dedos de torno rojo como la sangre.

Lo posiciono a la altura del pecho. Bajo los ojos al agua que formaba su reflejo, sus ojos marrones antes, centellaban un color rojizo muy profundo.

 **-Encuentra al Once de Copa, te lo ordena tu Señor. . –**

Hubo un pequeño silencio, el agua aun tranquila, sus ojos fijos en su reflejo. Su imagen se distorsiono, el agua se agito un poco y al hacerlo las paredes del salón cambiaron de color, un verde, la imagen de un césped alto y árboles, la imagen se trasladó desde el cielo, David admiro las colinas, escucho muchas voces, más árboles, copas y copas de árboles frondosos, sentimientos ajenos atravesaban su mente, Amor, odio, envidia, rabia, alegría…

Las paredes cambiaban de color a cada imagen que se mostraba. Hasta quedar en azul. Un azul hipnótico, tranquilo…un azul hermoso.

 **-El lago Padre…** \- Susurro el Rey hipnotizado, la imagen quedo en un azul profundo, como el océano, como el cielo, experimento una profunda calma al verlo y las voces anteriores cesaron –

El agua se comenzó a mover y un punto negro nació en el centro. La imagen se volvió más pequeña y más pequeña y David logro distinguir que eran dos ojos, lo estaban observando, parpadearon, rodaron de derecha a izquierda como perdido.

Una masa de color negro se asomó, era cabello, se movía por causa del viento de la orilla. Sin embargo no podía verle el rostro completo.

 **-Muéstrame más… -**

La imagen se distorsiono, se elevó en el cielo y mostro una aldea cerca de la orilla de un rio.

Una en particular estaba sobre el agua y alguien parecía caminar por el puente de madera construido para acceder a ella, sin embargo David no podía verlo por completo, estaba de espalda y solo alcanzo a ver los pies y las piernas. Vestía de un color rosa viejo.

 **-Muéstrame más. –**

Casi al momento la imagen cambio y volvió a escuchar millones de voces y experimento una profunda angustia que le hizo cerrar los ojos, al instante la Copa hizo desaparecer toda imagen del agua.

Era todo lo que podía mostrarle.

Cuando las cintas abandonaron sus dedos y sus brazos, la copa se alejó tal cual como se había acercado a y todos abrieron los ojos. David respiraba entre emocionado y aturdido. Aquello había sido una experiencia nueva.

 **-Mi señor ¿Qué vio?** –Preguntó El Sota-

 **-Lo vi.** – Dijo David, todo lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Cuando la copa volvió a su puesto, las paredes se tornaron blancas. Puras de toda imagen o sentimiento.

 **-¿Es…hombre?** – El Mayor inquirió

- **…Solo vi sus ojos, son azules, y su cabello es negro, está en el lago Padre.**

 **-En el lago padre.**

 **-¿Qué aldea? –**

 **-No lo sé….-** David dijo – **La copa no me lo dijo**

 **-Pero ya está listo.** – Dijo un hombre del concejo – **eso quiere decir que usted también lo está.**

 **-¿Es un noble?**

 **-¿Cuántos años tiene?**

Eran demasiadas preguntas. David solo quería salir de allí. Se levantó y dijo que se retiraría y Eduardo lo acompaño a su vestíbulo, donde los encontró caminando de aquí para alla, aquella experiencia lo había turbado de muchas maneras.

 **-David, siéntate. –**

 **-No, no puedo…** \- Dijo él y camino de un lado a otro - … **tengo que encontrarlo.**

 **-O encontrarla.**

- **Sí, eso, bueno…** -David se quedó en silencio, inconscientemente se sentó en su escritorio y movió el pie nerviosamente como un tic - … ¿ **Cuántas aldeas tiene el lago Padre?**

 **-Seis…**

Aquello no servía.

 **-Su casa, estaba sobre el agua. –**

 **-Son aldeas de pescadores. Algunas están sobre el agua. Tendrá que ser más específico-**

 **-…Vestía de rosa viejo, cabello negro y ojos azules, su piel algo tostada** – Describió el castaño con rapidez.

Eduardo lo vio con incredulidad y algo de compasión.

 **-…Mi señor, cálmese. Hay que hacer el anuncio de que se busca al Once en las aldeas del Lago Padre…lo encontraremos.** –

David gruñó de impotencia.

 **-¿y si voy yo a buscarlo?** –Sugirió David

 **-No.** – Eduardo sonó firme- **definitivamente no, usted está alterado.**

 **-No estoy alterado-**

 **-Además…ese es mi deber. –**

 **-Pero…-**

 _ **-Mi señor**_ **, quédese aquí, yo buscare a el Once, usted, como Rey deberá descansar aquí. Sin alterarse o angustiarse porque su Sota…Se encargara de todo. ¿Me ha entendido, mi señor?**

David puso mala cara. Miro a su Sota y solo asintió.

 **-¿Cómo sabrás quien es si no puedes leer su corazón? –**

Eduardo lo vio extrañado.

 **-Mi señor. ¿No ha aprendido nada?, usted tampoco podría leer su corazón.**

David se quedó en silencio, vio cómo su sota de alejaba de el para salir.

* * *

 **DamistaH.**

Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos~


	2. Chapter 2

**LA PESQUISA DEL ONCE.**

 **Parte II.**

 _ **D**_ avid alcanzó a negar con la cabeza al divisar al joven que tenía al frente. El Sota suspiró y le ordenó al joven en cuestión que se dispusiera a abandonar el frente del Rey, éste obedeció luego de hacer una reverencia que el Rey contestó con un movimiento de sus ojos y cabeza.

Vio como el muchacho se retiró con su indumentaria perfecta de blanco y roja, Eduardo lo acompañó a un pasillo donde algunos criados le enseñarían su habitación hasta que tenga que retirarse a su aldea nuevamente.

David le dedicó una larga mirada a su Sota queriendo trasmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, impaciencia, ansiedad y algo de molestia.

Al poco tiempo en aquel salón se acercó otros dos, una chica y otro era un chico, David calculó que tendrían aproximadamente unos veintitrés años. Antes de que pudieran acercarse negó con la cabeza y se levantó. El Sota no hizo gesto alguno, pero tampoco impidió que su Rey abandonara aquel trono.

Eran los últimos dos que había traído esa mañana y…al parecer David no estaba satisfecho porque ninguno de los que su Sota diligentemente le había traído era quien debía ser.

A todos ellos podía leerles el corazón y descubrió que ninguno de ellos era el Once.

David abandonó la sala con el sonido de sus pasos, tomó el mismo pasillo que el joven anterior pero por el contrario de donde se dirigía el joven el subió unas escaleras y desapareció en otro pasillo.

Siguió el recorrido y vio que el camino a la cocina estaba lleno de aquellos jóvenes que había traído Eduardo, todos de cabello negro, todos de ojos azules, y todos ellos de diferentes aldeas cerca del Lago Padre. Pero no eran nadie para el a la vez.

Descubrió que sus sentimientos de decepción eran muy fuertes al estar aglomerados por tanto tiempo, detecto alivio y algo de ansiedad, así como alegría.

David había conocido a todos los que se encontraban en el comedor de invitado aunque no hubiera hablado con ellos, solo un saludo solemne.

Se marchó a su habitación y al entrar algunas criadas terminaban de poner la cama.

— **Está bien** –Le dijo cuándo ellas le saludaron – **Voy a descansar un momento, déjenme**

El obedecieron y se retiraron cerrando la puerta con cuidado, al encontrarse solo, se sentó en el colchón de sábanas blancas y se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos pensando. Movió el pie como un tic ante la ansiedad, al poco tiempo se echó en el colchón como acto de derrota. Aquello era una locura y estaba casi seguro que Eduardo lo iba a matar por tan siquiera ocurrírsele hace _eso._

Se quedó en silencio, observando el techo de madera de su cama. Frunció el ceño en una expresión de concentración.

Escucho una risa. Luego un shiteo. David se levantó como si un _corrientazo_ le hubiera atravesado el cuerpo, miro su habitación y se encontró solo, o eso creía. Salió de la cama y con cautela avanzo hacia la ventana. Las cortinas eran de un blanco tal delgado que podía verse al otro lado los jardines, así que las movió y vio si en el balcón había alguien, desde luego no había nada.

—… **¿Marcos? A que eres tu pequeño. –**

David volvió el rostro en su habitación y por accidente al avanzar atravesó el cuerpo de Marcos, el pequeño comodín, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y sintió una profunda repulsión que lo hizo encogerse.

Atravesar a un fantasma era siempre perturbador.

El pequeño comodín de echo a reír y dio varios giros en la habitación.

— **¡Jajajaja! ¡Su alteza, su cara, otro poco y pienso que muere**!— El pequeño comodín se posición cerca de la cama. –

A David le costó unos segundos incorporarse y hasta que su rostro adquirió color. Aquel pequeño comodín era más bien un duendecito travieso.

— **Casi me matas de un susto. –**

El fantasma se sintió orgulloso.

— **¿Y tu hermano? –** le pregunto David.

— **Eso mismo me pregunto yo…—** Dijo él— **y como no lo encuentro por ningún lado, he decidido ir en su búsqueda. ¿No lo ha visto?**

— **No, solo a ti –**

David reflexionó.

— **¿…Estas hablando en acertijos?**

— **No** –El niño negó con la cabeza y puso un gesto serio, algo confundido, como si no entenderá – **no, solo estoy preocupado y como usted,** _**Majeeeeestad**_ –Hizo una reverencia – **se encuentra en una posición igual, me gustaría un consejo…**

David lo vio con atención, el joven Rey se sentó en el colchón nuevamente.

— **Es difícil darles consejos a ustedes que deberían de dar los consejos en vez de recibirlos** – Aclaró David, pensó por un momento más y vio como el niño lo imitaba, tenía un traje blanco que no hacía mucho contraste con su piel pálida, pero sus ojos si, estos eran azules como el océano y aquello le dio una idea.

—… **Dame un consejo** — Dijo David

— **¿Yo?**

— **Si o mejor, respóndeme una pregunta. –**

El pequeño comodín se rasco la cabeza con un exagerado gesto de meditación. Función el ceño pero al poco tiempo asintió.

— **¡Esta bien! ¿Qué es?**

— **¿En qué aldea esta Mi Once?**

El comodín escuchó con atención, sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si hubiera estado esperando eso precisamente, se elevó del colchón y dio un pirueta dejando a su paso una estela espectral de color blanco.

— **Si se lo digo ¿ira a buscarlo?**

David hizo un gesto con las cejas

— **En ese caso estoy seguro que mi Sota se encargara de eso –** David se encogió de hombro como derrotado –

El comodín meditó por un momento con un gesto exagerado de concentración, acto seguido hizo un gesto con la mano como si desechara toda esta explicación y no le importara. –

— **Entonces, no le diré**

—… **¿Por qué?**

— **Por qué no, ¿para quiere saber si no va a ir?**

— **Pero es que Eduardo….**

— **¿Eduardo es el Rey?**

— **No, pero…**

— **¿Eduardo es el Rey?**

— **Yo soy el Rey.**

— **¿¡Entonces, porque está encerrado en este castillo…!?**

David arrugó el entrecejo, había entendido. Se levantó y camino por la habitación.

— **¿Si le digo ira a buscarlo?**

David medito, vio los ojos del océano del fantasma y asintió. Este pareció emocionarse y se acercó.

— **¿Cuándo? …**

—… **.**

— **¿Hoy? …¿Dentro de una hora? ¿Por qué no mejor, después de decirle?** –El fantasmita se acercaba a él con interés, mirándolo a los ojos – **Vaya hoy, Mi señor, mientras más pronto mejor, no habrá peligro en su ausencia.**

David asintió.

El pequeño Comodín era trasparente y lamentó que fuera un fantasma por que no podía leer sus sentimientos, su corazón dejo de latir hace algunos siglos.

— **¿Me lo dirás?**

— **Primero…salga del castillo—**

David vio al niño que estaba muy serio. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa

— **Ahora, Majestad.**

Eso sonó más a una orden que a una amable sugerencia.

— **Use las escaleras del salón de bailes y retírese con cuidado a los jardines traseros cerca de los establos**. –Le explicó el recorrido y un mapa imaginario se formó en la cabeza del gobernante— **ah, otra cosa, es importante que se quite esos zapatos si no, todo el mundo lo escuchará.**

David obedeció, busco en su armario unos zapatos más simples y cómodos sin tacón ni muchas costuras, eran sencillos de color marrón. Se cambió y justo cuando el Rey iba hacia la puerta. El comodín lo detuvo como avergonzado.

— **Es necesario que se quite esa ropa tan lujosa, va a llamar mucho la atención. –**

David hizo un gesto con el labio y vio el comodín a los ojos, ¿acaso esto es algún tipo de juego o tiene algún propósito oculto?

Se quitó el abrigo, y el chaleco, quedo con una camisa blanca, y sus sencillos pantalones marrones. David se vio en el espejo y el comodín lo visualizo desde donde estaba,

Se acercó al moreno y le escondió el collar de oro que tenía un "12" en el dentro de la camisa blanca

— **Perfecto. ¡Perfecto!**

La puerta se abrió mágicamente podía escuchar las voces en el pasillo, tomo el camino que el pequeño comodín le había dicho y luego de recorrer unas cuantas puertas, escucho el eco de la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. No había nadie en el pasillo cuando se hubo acercado a la escalera bajo por ellas y agradeció haberse cambiado los zapatos porque esto no producía ningún sonido. Cuando estuvo en el salón de bailes giro rápidamente a la derecha y atravesó un amplio pasillo que llevaba a los jardines, cerca de los establos.

— **¡Llegó! ¡Eso!**

— **¡Ah!** – David casi se infarta, se apoyó de la madera de unas cuantas cajas – **Dios mío, no haga eso.**

— **Lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionado** – Dijo él –

— **Me alegra por ti, pero aun no me has dicho lo que quiero escuchar. –**

— **Oh, sí, bueno** – El pequeño comodín jugo un poco con las manos antes de continuar— **Mi Señor, entenderá… que tiene que hacer algo antes de que sepa.**

— **¿Qué es ahora? –**

— **Debe salir…afuera de la muralla—**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Por qué así sabré que cumplirá su palabra y no se arrepentirá a mitad de camino. —**

David aquello le pareció algo ofensivo.

— **Yo no falto a mi palabra.** — Justifico él—

Se escuchó un raro estruendo que impedido a David objetar algo más.

— **¡Seguro ya saben que no está! ¡No perdamos más tiempo!** – David se alarmo al escuchar otro estruendo y fue cuando el comodín salió disparado a los jardines, cerca de la muralla, al borde del jardín, donde se encontraban los dos árboles torcidos; aquel donde se solía ocultar cuando estudiaba o se encontraba muy atosigado de obligaciones y buscaba relajarse. –

— **¿Cómo cruzaré la muralla?** …—Le preguntó—

— **Tome mi mano –**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Tome mi mano**

La manito era blanca y luminosa, pequeña y joven, estaba extendida hacia él, David de verdad creyó que no la iba a poder sostener pero al tocarla, no sintió nada al principio, vio los ojos luminoso del pequeño Marcos y dudó, luego sintió un frio de muerte en la punta de sus dedos, intento soltarse pero Marcos no lo permitía, lo jalo con él, David cerro los ojos.

Cuando sintió una brisa acariciarle el cabello abrió los ojos y se encontró en la vegetación de la montaña, podía ver las aldeas, las casa te techo rojo, y los caminos, podía velo todo, Copa era enorme.

— **La aldea se llama Bailarina, esta al norte del Lago Padre. Queda a un día de camino. En carreta. –**

— **Hubiera tomado un caballo. —**

— **¡No, lo caballos del castillos tiene una identificación!**

— **Ni siquiera traje dinero –**

El pequeño comodín lo vio con incredulidad, negó con la cabeza.

— **Usted es el Rey ¿no?...usted conoce el corazón de los hombres. –**

El llegar al pueblo no le fue tan difícil, cuando bajo por la montaña lo hizo con mucho cuidado y recordó cuando estaba en el campo de su padrino. Había terrenos montañosos y llenos de vegetación aquel recorrido movió sus recuerdo de una forma que le inundo de un profunda nostalgia.

Cuando llegó al pueblo encontró el piso de piedra oscura y algunas casas y tiendas formaban los caminos de aquella localidad, las casas de techo marrones, carretas, caballos, grandes señores caminando, era la ciudad del Cáliz, la capital después de todo.

David camino lo más tranquilamente por las calles aunque su pecho estaba inquieto, eran demasiadas personas, hablaban y se aglomeraban en tiendas específicas, en esquinas, se sentaban frente a sus casas, eran muchas emociones, muchos sentimientos.

Aun no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba aquello, pero si no tenía cuidado, le inundarían el pecho. La mente. El alma.

Suficiente tenía con el Salón del Cáliz y la Copa que lo llenaba al tope de muchas sensaciones tanto agradables como desagradables.

Tenía que encontrar un transporte y salir de allí hacia donde encontraría su Once.

 _Rápido._

Se tomó la osadía de preguntar a algunos comerciantes, y los encontró amables, le informaron un lugar que esperaba viajeros de ese lugar distante y que por unas monedas de oro podía llevarlo y traerlo sin complicación.

Perfecto.

David no tenía "unas monedas de oro"

Se llevó la mano al pecho y deslizo los dedos sobre el collar de "12". Era de oro.

Se quedó por un momento en ese puesto, era de frutas, medito en lo próximo que iba a hacer. Al momento tomó una decisión que tal vez no funcionaria, pero se iba a arriesgar, cuando avanzo escucho los cascos de varios caballos. Era la guardia real.

— **Mierda** … —siseó al ver a la cantidad de caballos, de guardias con espadas y lanza recorrer el camino de los comerciantes. –

Seguramente lo estaban buscando, la tensión aumentó considerablemente, pero pasaron tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vieron cosa que lo calmo un poco.

— **¿Me repite donde está el transporte?**

— **Del otro lado, al final, después del árbol de fuego, el rojo, sigue ese cmino de piedra, allí vera a un hombre y su carreta —**

— **Gracias**

David trotó a la dirección descrita, el árbol de fuego era de la misma especie que el que tenía en el jardín del palacio, no muy lejos había el camino de piedra. Lo siguió y al poco tiempo vio una carreta.

El hombre parecía a punto de partir. Se había montado en el puesto y ya tenía las hazas en las manos, el vehículo era llevado por tres caballos de pelaje marrón rojizo.

— **¡Buenos días, Joven!** –Saludó el señor al verlo – **Si quería viajar, ya voy saliendo y la carreta está llena. Me han pagado bien, así que no insista joven**

— **¿Cuánto le han pagado?, señor, necesito sus servicios. Puedo pagarle el doble o el triple, incluso puedo regalarle un caballo, si cumple con mi petición.** –

El señor lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido, entre sorprendido y dudoso.

— **¿Es usted noble?**

—… **Algo así. –**

— **Vera, joven, es complicado, tengo que llevar unos niños y su hermano a una aldea lejana y me han pagado bien, no puedo bajarlos para llevarlo a usted. ¿Por qué no coge un caballo y va usted mismo?**

— **No sé el camino**

— **Use un mapa –**

— **Ok, ok, y si me lleva con ellos, es a la aldea Bailarina donde quiero ir, es todo. Le recompensaré. Créame, le doy mi palabra—**

El hombre pareció meditarlo, planteárselo pero al final asintió, bajo del asiento de la carreta y fue atrás hacia donde se suponía estaban los pasajero que había nombrado. David lo siguió por inercia, vio como levanto una cortina gruesa de color marrón, adentro pequeños reflejos de luz atravesaban el compartimiento de viaje.

Habían cuatro niños no mayores a los ochos años y un joven adulto, que parecía dormir, no, no dormía estaba cansado.

David subió con la mirada azul de los niños sobre él. Expectantes, tenían un ropaje rojo muy sencillo, su cabello era negro profundo y su piel morena, el joven calculaba unos veintitantos, vestía de blanco y su pantalón era marrón.

David vio como rodaba la cabeza encontrando una posición cómoda. Su rostro se contorsionaba en dolor.

— **¿Se encuentra bien?** – Preguntó David, y la carreta comenzó a moverse haciendo que se sostuviera de la pared de madera por el movimiento—

Pasaron unos segundos para que se aseguraba de que nada mas lo haría menearse en su puesto y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

Escucho un gemido, volvió el rostro y encontró al joven con un rostro cansino y agotado. Los niños a su alrededor se aglomeraron a verlo, estaba pálido. Susurraron algo que David no pudo entender, pero no lo necesito podían sentir la angustia de los pequeño, era inquieta y contagiosa.

Estaba enfermo y habían venido a la capital en busca de ayuda. Medicinas para el dolor, concluyó, el luego de un momento que se dedicó a escarbar aquella angustiosa preocupación. Lo confirmo cuando uno de los niños saco de una pequeña canasta un frasco de vidrio con una sustancia transparente en ella.

Lo vio suspirar con los ojos cerrados. Los niños se aliviaron un tanto. David lo supo, el dolor había disminuido.

Arrimó un poco la tela que cubría la carreta y vio que estaban saliendo de la ciudad capital, se auto regaño por lo que estaba haciendo y por qué Eduardo debe de estar más que angustiado, aterrado…

Es que todo fue tan rápido.

Eduardo lo iba a matar. El Mayor lo iba a reprender y el Concejo quizá…fueran más compasivos…no. mentía. _Eran peores._

Suspiro sentado en su puesto y el avanzar de la carreta.

No supo cuando tiempo paso, pero se mantuvo en silencio, sin poder evitar mover el pie como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba ansioso.

Pensó en que haría cuando llegara a aquella aldea, ¿Qué iba a hacer?...¿le iban a creer?...no tenía un plan, perfecto. Iba a llegar, decir que debía de buscar al Once, y todos los aldeanos iban a hacer final para que el pudiera elegir, luego de eso, tomaría al Once y se iría campantemente.

… _.No._

El no conocía a esa gente. No había tenido contacto con una región tan lejana de la capital. ¿Querrían al rey? ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién no quiere al Rey?

…Espadas parecía odiar a Copas. ….bueno también Basto.

Bueno,…los pescadores eran algo aislados.

¿Quién no iba a estar aislado si estas al otro lado del país, al borde de un Lago Enorme?

David volvió a suspirar y detecto que uno de los niños le estaba observando fijamente, no, no estaba observándolo a él, estaba observándole el pie, David bajo la mirada a su pie, y dejo de moverlo, luego vio el niño que ahora lo veía.

— **Si…tengo que controlar eso. –**

Se dijo a su mismo y respiro.

— **Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? –**

El niño lo vio sus ojos eran grandes e hipnóticos.

— **Daniel. ¿Y tú?**

— **Qué curioso…** —Dijo sonriendo — **David… Comienza con D también.**

— **¿Eres un noble?**

— **Uhmm…más o menos…—**

— **¿Cómo es más o menos? ¿Eres un caballero?**

— **No…** —Dijo – **solo soy alguien que tiene algo de dinero pero ahora no puedo usarlo.**

El niño parecía entender.

— **¿Y de dónde eres? ¿Eres de la Capital? ¿Conoces gente rica?**

— **Sí, ah…bueno, creo que sí** , —David dudo y vio que el niño quería llegar a algún lado, se imaginó que era, los niños siempre eran más trasparentes que los adultos **— ¿tu hermano está enfermo?**

El asintió, cuando David volvió a él joven este estaba dormido, tenía la frente bañada de sudor y dos pequeños estaban a cada lado pegado a él, dormidos.

— **Si.**

— **¿Qué tiene?**

— **No sabemos** — Dijo y David sintió la tristeza del niño **—…fuimos a la Capital pero solo mandaron unas medicinas para el dolor y la fiebre.**

David no dijo nada, la tristeza parecía esparcirse por todo el lugar.

— **Conozco a doctores. –**

El niño lo vio cuando él dijo eso.

— **Tal vez podamos hacer un trueque hombrecito.—** Dijo David – **yo tengo que encontrar a alguien que es muy importante para mí. El Once.**

— **¡El Once!—**

— **Shh…** —Le shitó con algo de desesperación – **pero no le digas a nadie, a nadie todavía, ten.**

Se sacó el anillo de oro que tenía en la mano derecha y se la entregó al niño.

— **Es de Oro** – El niño lo recibió con asombro— **Es un pago por adelantado, se mi guía para encontrar al Once, y yo llevare a tu hermano a mis doctores… ¿trato?**

Algo de esperanza brotó en su pecho. El niño asintió, se tomaron de los antebrazos como era costumbre y se dieron un apretón.

No tuvieron contratiempos de camino a la aldea, David sabía que serían de noche pronto su estómago sonó, avergonzándose, Daniel se rio al escucharlo, se levantó de su cercanías y fue a la misma canasta donde saco una fruta, era amarilla y David supo que era un mango, aunque algo pequeño, era algo.

Comió y se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutaba tanto comer con los dedos.

Cuando llegó la noche le entro el sueño y se dio cuenta que Daniel estaba dormido, al volver la vista a su alrededor encontró a todos dormidos. David entonces durmió.

Marcos el pequeño comodín se encontraba sentado sobre la tela de la carreta y su cuerpo irradiaba la menor potencia en su brillante cuerpo, miraba las estrellas, ah…las estrella, parecían contar una historia.

Oh no, lo primero que sintió cuando bajo de la carreta fue que la arena se le metía a los zapatos. Hace algunos años que no sabía cómo era la arena así que se quedó por un momento con la vista en sus pies, otro poco y perdería los zapatos, así que se movió un poco y vio como los niños bajaran de la carreta, Daniel y sus dos hermano que ayudaban a bajar a su hermano mayor, se acercó para ayudar, pero el muchacho en cuestión le hizo un gesto de que se detuviera hasta que sus propios pies estuvieran en tierra

Aquel gesto David lo tomo como algo orgullo, un pequeño insulto a su caridad.

Ya era el amanecer. Era una especie de playas, con palmeras, y algunos árboles frondosos y con tronco grueso muy viejos, pero el suelo que antes era rocoso y lodoso, ahora era arenoso y seco. Una arena Blanca. Que David admiro de hermosa.

— **¿Cuándo es señor?** –Daniel le pregunto a el Señor, el transportista, que en realidad imagino aclarar las cuentas con el hermano mayor, pero al verlo tan débil al caminar, dio un profundo suspiro, un suspiro de compasión.

—… **Creo que esta será mi obra de caridad, así me ganare el descanso** –El rechoncho señor, le acaricio el cabello oscuro a Daniel al poco tiempo se dirigió hacia David que se encontraba distraído viendo como los otro pasajeros se alejaban por el camino se arena – **Sin embargo, usted me debe de pagar..**

— **¿Quién? –**

— **Usted, joven –**

Pues aquella buena opción no era para él, según parecía, David se vio algo acorralado, vio al hombre y supo que quería con urgencia alguna remuneración. Cuando el hombre bajo los ojos, Daniel le estaba jalando su pantalón.

Al acercarse, este le extendió el anillo de oro. Aquel hombre se vio maravillado.

— **Esto puede servir,**

David pronto se vio alarmado. ¡Aquello era un anillo muy valioso! ….No podía cambiarlo por un simple viaje.

El hombre lo examino, lo tomo y antes de que David pudiera decir El hombre se vio satisfecho, lanzo una mirada de advertencia al joven Rey y se marchó, luego David vio a Daniel.

— **¡No me vea así!** – Exclamo el niño.

David suspiro. Movió los ojos en un gesto de resignación y siguió a Daniel que no dijo ni una sola palabra y caminaba por la arena con sus sandalias. Era una hilera de árboles que parecía ocultar una hilera de cansas y caminos que conducían a la orilla del lago. El Lago padre era un enorme extensión de aguas que marcaba el fin del Reino de Copas y comenzaba lo desconocido.

En su orilla como David bien sabía; había muchas casas que se construyeron sobre las aguas, eran de madera, y podía ver algunas canoas o barcos estacionado cerca de estas.

Eran vistosos y sus banderas rojas eran fácil de identificas por Copa.

David avanzo con dificultad, y se cuidó de no tropezar, Daniel no tenía problemas para eso, él se sabía el camino de memoria. Al fin llegaron a un espacio donde la superficie era de arena, pero esta se había secado y estaba dura. David encontró sus zapatos llenos de una ridícula cantidad de arena

David supo al entrar a aquella aldea, que más de una mirada estaba sobre él y detecto la abrumadora sensación de la curiosidad ajena, con una pisca de picardía, desconfianza y algo de mal humor.

Daniel estaba tranquilo caminando. David se esforzaba por que aquellas emociones nuevas no le marearan.

— **Nuestra casa queda en la orilla, junto a los barcos, tenemos un canoa.—** David escucho hablar a Daniel y afilo la mirada a su alrededor sintiéndose a la vez observado. – **¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?**

— **Ah…Hasta que encuentre al Once –**

— **Eres uno de esos…guardias que vinieron días antes. –**

— **¿Estuvieron aquí? –**

Daniel asintió

— **Se llevaron a algunos de mis amigos, y los hijos mayores de algunas familias.** – Daniel dijo y David asintió — ¿ **Van a volver? ¿Verdad?, es que la aldea está muy sola..**

Bueno, David no podía decir lo mismo, veía a aquella pequeña aldea repleta.

— **Volverán** …—Aseguró – **Ningún de ellos era el Once, los devolverán** –

— **¿y tú como sabes eso? –**

— **Por qué…estuve allí—**

— **¿te han enviado a buscarlo?**

— **Si** …—David creyó aquella mentira convincente y…no tan falsa – **He venido a** **buscarlo, El Rey necesita a su Once, y tú** _ **chino,**_ **vas a ayudarme a buscarlo.**

Daniel se sintió satisfecho y algo orgulloso de ayudar a un amigo de un noble, ¡además, ayudaría a su hermano y al Rey!, Sabia que el Once era una figura importante, así que aquello era una labor transcendental.

David como los tres hermanos restantes ayudaban a recostarse al hermano mayor en la cama de la habitación, Daniel traía la canasta con las medicinas y algunas hierbas.

— **Voy a salir.** – Le dijo a su hermano mayor, que abrió un ojo, miro al niño sin ninguna expresión—

— **¿A dónde iras?** – Le pregunto –

— **Voy a acompañar a David a…el muelle, es nuevo aquí –**

— **¿Quién es David?** –Preguntó y su tono hizo que David sintiera cierto arrepentimiento de contar con un menor de edad para su tarea. –

Cuando el hombre abrió los dos ojos se había logrado sentar en la cama. Afilo la azulina mirada y arqueo las cejas

—… **Daniel ¿Qué te dije de hablar con los extraños?**

— **¡Pero Juliaaaaaaaan! ¡El conoce doctores y si lo ayudo te podrán curar, me lo prometió, me dio su palabra, y yo le di su palabra, viene de la Capital y** _ **,y,y,y**_ **conoce al Rey y! ...¡Por favor déjame ir con el!**

Daniel enterró la cabeza en el regazo de Julián con actitud suplicante. Pataleo y escucho a Julián gemir adolorido.

— **Está bien, pero regresa antes de que oscurezca…** —Dijo Julián viéndolo fijamente, Daniel levanto la cabeza y satisfecho asintió, el otro solo alcanzo a acariciarle la cabeza y sonio —… **.No hagas locuras, ve con fundamento.**

— **¡Si, si, con fundamente!**

— _ **Fundamento.**_

— **Eso dije**

Julián meditó.

— **Tienes que mejorar tu habla…—** le dijo el mayor.

Daniel se levantó abandono la habitación y Julián lo siguió con la mirada, David se sintió un poco mal, porque verdaderamente su hermano parecía estar muy enfermo, lo esperaba en el muelle que tenía la casa para poder llegar a la orilla. Al verlo aparecer por el muelle, apretó un poco los labios.

— **Hola. –**

— **¿Te han dado el permiso?** –Pregunto el mayor

— **¡Si!**

— **¿Qué le dijiste?—**

— **La verdad…no tú verdad,** _ **verdad,**_ **pero no mentí, le dije que te ayudaría con algo, y tú me ayudarías con mi hermano.**

David pensó que aquello era prudente, asintió y fue cuando el niño agregó.

— **¿Cómo harás para encontrar al Once? –**

— **Bueno, primero no iremos a los lugares donde reclutaron a los otros muchachos, porque…ninguno de ellos eran el Once. Vamos a ir a donde los soldados no reclutaron.**

 **-Muy bien. —**

Como David había dicho, fueron a todos los lugares donde los soldados no habían reclutado y a David le dio gracia el saber que eran casas donde estaban ancianos, otros eran viudos y no tenían hijos, otros más estaban enfermos y no podían levantarse de sus camas. En una casa en particular había un joven de cabello oscuro pero ojos marrones, otros de los tenían de color negros, algunos los tenían rayados y con muchas pecas….otros eran mudos.

David recorrió aquel lugar y mientras la arena se metía en sus pies, Daniel le enseña otras tres casas que estaban sobre la orilla. Se presentaba como un enviado del rey para poder informar la condición de la aldea a su Majestad y abastecerla de medicinas y otros artículos.

Al pisar el muelle en seguida supo por que Eduardo no había solicitado la presencia de ningunos en el palacio; todo tenían cabello marrón y sus ojos eran castaños, a David lo ahuyento un horrible sentimiento de molestia que supuso su presencia no era bienvenida.

Recorrió unas casas más y conoció a algunas chicas, pero ninguna de ellas era la que pensaba. Agradables desde luego, y más de una vez David se vio sonrojado, Daniel no se vio satisfecho con eso, él no quería ser el testigo de ese ritual de coqueteo y cortejo. No… aquello era incomodo, las chicas eran raras… Así que prácticamente jalo a David a otro lugar.

Lejos de las casas ahora se encontraban en un amplio mercado, allí el piso era de una piedra blanca, sucia por las miles de personas que allí transitaban, lamento no tener dinero para al menos saciar su creciente hambre.

Estaba repleto de gente, suspiro y varios sentimientos se colaron en su interior perturbándolo un poco, parpadeo como si una luz lo encandilara, y fue cuando sintió la preocupación y escucho.

— **¡Daniel! ¡Han vuelto! –**

— **Marina –**

Daniel, se había detenido en un puesto de pescados, David no había tenido un pescado tan grande, y tan cerca en su vida, no que el recordara pero le pareció curioso.

Marina era una niña de cabello trenzado oscuro y ojos profundamente negros, pero brillantes. Se asomó por encima de la mesa.

— **¿Cómo está tu hermano?, ya no viene a comprarnos El Bagre. ¿Está mejor? –**

Daniel hablo cortamente con ella y David no necesito saber que era lo que decía para saber que estaba preocupada, espero a que terminara de conversar y fue cuando la niña noto la presencia de David

— **¡Buenas tardes Señor! ¿Quiere algún pescado?**

David sonrió, negó.

— **Es mi amigo, David, viene de la capital, le estoy enseñando el luga** r—Intervino el de cabello negro con autosuficiencia, y se acercó más a donde Marina que se había inclinado **– Estamos buscando al Once, pero.** _ **Sssh…**_ **estamos yendo con fundamento…**

La niña hizo un gesto de comprensión, asombrada sin embargo.

A los pocos segundos, un hombre rechoncho y con bigote apareció, era el papá de Marina y David supo que debía de retirarse por que el sol comenzaba a soltar destellos rojos y naranjas. Daniel se despidió no sin antes recibir un Bagre gratis cortesía de Marina y su Padre que deseaban lo mejor para su hermano enfermo. Regresaron a la orilla del lago con premura…

David jamás había visto una puerta de sol en el agua. Parecía que…el agua fuera sangre. Aquello era hermoso.

Se quedó por un momento en el muelle de la casa, no ingreso por que aun sentía que no era muy bien recibido el hermano mayor seguro algo receloso, escuchó algunas voces. Luego un silencio y cuando el sol se ocultó por completo David experimentó una extraña paz. Jamás había presenciado tal evento en una ambiente así…ni si quiera reparó en que sus pies dolían como la muerte.

Luego de un momento, la oscuridad fue ahuyentada por lámparas de cera y velas en a todo lo ancho de las casas que había en la orilla. Cuando vio a los cuatro hermanos saliendo de la casa al muelle, levanto la cabeza.

Daniel tenía dos toallas, el pequeño caminó descalzo hacia donde él estaba.

— **Nos vamos a bañar.** –Y le dio la toalla luego de eso siguió a sus demás hermanos hasta el final del muelle, vio a Julián y este parecía encontrarse mejor, podía caminar sin ayuda y no tenía toalla, así que suponía que solo iba a vigilar que ninguno de sus hermanos les pasara algo. –

Cuando David olio su camisa se dio cuenta de que olía horrible. Se sintió sucio de inmediato y dejando sus zapatos en donde estaba camino hasta el final del muelle y sus pies dolieron.

Cuando sus pies tocaron la orilla la arena fría cubrió sus dedos y se sintió un poco mejor, el agua parecía un manto negro iluminado solo por las lámparas de cera que tenían las otras casas, descubrió que no eran los únicos que se dispusia a bañarse en el lago…Marina también estaba allí con su padre y su madre. Los niños solo tenían sus pantalones y las mujeres y niños tenían camisas sin manga y pantalones cortos. Se lavaban el sudor y el calor y salían a secarse y cambiarse. Luego se retirarían a sus casas, dormirían frescos y se levantarían tempranos para trabajar otro día…la vida era tan simple para ellos…o eso veía David.

A lo lejos vio algunas lámparas andar por la superficie de negro cristal, pequeños barcos y canoas se alejaban en la distancia, a la pesca.

Se quitó la camisa y se metió al agua. Estaba deliciosamente fría…Gimió en satisfacción. Había soportado el calor de mañana y la tarde y no había recordado caminar tanto en su vida…

Se mojó el cabello y dejo que el agua lavara todo lo que debía de lavarse en su cuerpo. Se relajó, vio a Julián y sus hermanos cerca de la orilla y los niños estaban sentados donde el agua le cubría hasta el estómago.

Cuando hubo terminado, y creyó suficiente, salió del agua. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta que no tenía otra muda de ropa. ¿Y dónde dormiría?...

Daniel solo le dio una toalla. Se encontraba secándose la cabeza en sus meditaciones, aun con sus pantalones empapados puestos, vio al pequeño compañero hacerle una seña para que se acercara. Sin muchas ganas de desobedecer lo hizo y le aturdió las emociones de tantas personas juntas.

Se sentó en la arena aun goteando.

— **¡Wow…que bonito collar!**

El collar.

David llevo las manos a este, en su pecho desnudo y recordó que no se lo había quitado. Lo cubrió con su mano.

— **Gracias –** Dijo y cuando volvió, sintió la intensa mirada de Julián a su derecha, juzgándolo. –

— **¿Usted no se va a bañar?** –Pregunto David para aliviar la tensión –

— **Ya me bañe. –** respondió el azabache.

Todos asintieron apoyándolo.

— **Le prestaré algo de ropa** –Le dijo después con un tono más suave, al verlo empapado. — **No tenemos cama extra, así que la hicimos…—** Julián miro a sus otros dos hermanos, dando a entender que ellos lo hicieron – **una cama improvisada en la sala**

David sonrió algo contento, y asintió

— **Descuide eso basta—**

Todavía goteaba agua de su cabello así que se pasó la toalla y aprovecho para quitarse su collar. Julián todavía lo estaba mirando, luego vio a los niños en la orilla y fue cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza pues una punzada le atravesó la cien.

Eso fue señal de alarma y todos se levantaron, se secaron rápido, se cambiaron rápido y casi a brincos, David no supo que sucedió pero él también se levantó e intento ayudar a Julián a levantar pero este lo hizo solo. Nuevamente se sintió un poco…rechazado.

Sin embargo, cuando le dio una camisa y pantalones nuevos se olvidó de aquello y se vistió, eran de color rosa viejo y recordó otra vez, lo mucho que odiaba el rosa. La cama que habían improvisado era suave…muy suave. Olía bien sin embargo, las luces aún estaban encendidas…

— **Tenga…—**

— **¿Qué?** –Preguntó David que apenas y se terminaba de poner el pantalón, Julián tenía un plato de algo que él no reconocía, Tenía algo verde y rojo, y algo blanco que suponía era pescado.

David lo tomo con una sonrisa, no quería admitirlo pero estaba muerto de hambre.

Se sentó en su cama improvisada y descubrió que Julián se sentó en una butaca de mimbre cerca de él, esperaba el plato.

Al verlo, lo encontró algo más renovado, con sus ojos azules y su cabello negro, tenía una vestimenta blanca de dormir y estaba descalzo cosa que David vio muy mal.

— **¿Se siente bien?**

—… **Un poco mejor—**

— **¿Qué tiene?**

—… **No lo sé** – Le dijo se escuchó tan agotado ahora que le creyó. – **Me siento débil, y…tengo dolores, jaquecas, cansancio. Daniel dice que conoces doctores**.

— **Si…—**

Julián asintió y guardo silencio por un momento antes de volver a sentir suavemente.

— **¿vives solo con ellos?** – pregunto el castaño.

— **¿Ves a alguien más aquí?** –Pregunto y David no contesto – **No son mis hermanos de sangre, como muchas familias, perdemos a nuestros familiares en el Lago.**

— **¿uh?**

— **La pesca se hace de noche** –aclaró con paciencia el azabache— **y…a veces no se regresa.**

David creyó entender….

— **¿le gusto el lugar?** –Preguntó queriendo cambiar el sombrío tema—

David termino de comer y asintió, recordó entonces que no había tenido éxito en su búsqueda y se desanimó.

— **No se ve muy contento—**

— **Bueno…No resultó como esperaba. –**

— **¿Cómo esperaba?** – Preguntó Julián y se levantó para buscar el plato vacío—

— **Imaginaba que sería un poco más…sencillo, pero** …—David no sabía muy bien que decir sin sonar sospechoso, o muy revelador— **creo que me equivoque de lugar.**

— **¿Busca al Once? ¿Verdad?**

David hizo un gesto, entre sorprendido y algo asustado.

— **Marina me lo dijo. —** Revelo, pero su voz sonó tan neutra que no indico de que estuviera enojado o alterado, o incluso escandalizado— **Creo que ya lo habrán encontrado…cuando vinieron se llevaron a medio mundo. A mí no, porque estoy enfermo, no soportaría el viaje en la condición que estaba…. —** Explicó y luego de meditar un poco agregó— **Creo que llego tarde David**.

Julián dijo aquello y se dispuso a regresar a la cocina fue cuando susurro con un tono un poco más jovial

— **Es curioso, se llama David, igual que el Rey… —**

David dio gracias a la Copa y a todos los Reyes porque Julián estaba de espaldas cuando lo dijo y no vio como David hizo un gesto de terror al casi verse descubierto.

* * *

 **DamistaH.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA PESQUISA DEL ONCE**

 **CAPITULO 3.**

 _ **P**_ ara cuando David despertó, se enteró de la reveladora noticia de que ya se había encontrado al Once.

Aquella noticia, surgió al regreso de todos los convocados por el Rey, y se rego el rumor de que alguien del Reino de las Espadas había entrado en el castillo para secuestrarlo. La situación no paso a mayores porque el Rey no se encontraba en el castillo en ese momento, así que pudieron controlar al invasor pero lamentablemente escapó.

No se escuchaba nada acerca de la ausencia del Rey, pero David estaba seguro que media guardia real estaba desesperada por encontrarlo. Y por sobretodo, estaba seguro que Eduardo estaba bajo una enorme presión y sintió pena por él. Culpabilidad.

Para cuando Daniel volvió a él esa mañana, se encontraba levemente apagado, si no ayudaba a David a encontrar al Once, no había doctores ni medicinas, por consiguiente su hermano seguiría enfermo.

David sabía aquello y mientras que se mantenía sentado al borde del muelle meditando a cerca de su próximo regreso, Daniel parecía poner su mejor cara para hablar con él, con dignidad.

—Creo que ya encontraron al Once, el hijo de Isabel volvió hoy. –

David arqueo los ojos como si entendiera, aunque no conociera a Isabel o alguno de sus hijos, pero entendió lo que el niño quiso decirle.

—Así que sería inútil mi presencia aquí— Completó el Rey, con un rostro sereno— Al menos lo intente.

Ahora se encontraba un tanto nervioso, porque ¡habían encontrado al Once!, es decir que la búsqueda había terminado, la pesquisa había concluido al fin. Se quedó en silencio, meditando en este hecho, ya no más espera y por consiguiente ya no más incertidumbre. Eso quería decir a su vez que su pueblo estaría satisfecho por su compañero o compañera.

Y como se sospechaba él tendría que irse de la Aldea Bailarina.

Cuando Daniel se levantó, no había dicho palabra alguna de su trato o de alguna despedida, supuso que el niño se encontraba algo frustrado por no poder ayudarlo y por ende no poder ayudar a su hermano. Se quedaría dormido en su cama conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

David y se dio cuenta para cuando Julián se había sentado a su lado en el muelle, era la tarde y hacia un amable brisa que provenía del mar.

—Escuche que han encontrado al Once – Le dijo el azabache con un voz baja y algo ronca, seguramente de tanto toser porque la noche anterior podía escucharlo desde la sala—

David asintió y volvió a verlo por unos minutos más. Bien, Julián encajaba en el perfil a excepción de su enfermedad. Desconocida enfermedad y…probablemente incurable y no contagiosa por lo que veía.

— ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto David por qué fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar o decir en ese momento. Julián arqueó las cejas pero asintió cortamente y carraspeó.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

— Creo que Daniel esta algo molesto…triste. –

—Hmm...—Julián asintió como si esto no fuera un gran misterio, pues sabia como eran los berrinches de un niño que no logra cumplir su cometido, por más noble que pueda. Pronto Julián puso una expresión que David no supo interpretar – Yo también estaría triste. ¿Piensa irse? –Pregunto al poco tiempo

David pensó que aquello sería lo más prudente y de verdad importante, como todos los rumores que circulaban de lo que había pasado en el castillo en su ausencia, además no quería torturar más a su Sota con su desaparición.

Asintió. Y luego de meditarlo carraspeo viendo el perfil de Julián admirando el agua en calma.

—Pensaba en llevarle a los doctores del Rey. – Dijo el joven – Sí, claro, encontrábamos al Once.

Julián volvió a verlo y tenía una sorpresa en su rostro, no creyó que de verdad David fuera alguien con tanta influencia, luego de unos momentos se relajó.

—Por eso está molesto.

David asintió al escuchar eso.

—Pero…Podría llevarlo de todos modos. –

— ¿A mí? –

David asintió aun planteándose esa posibilidad, pero no estaba del todo seguro, si sería conveniente o si sería seguro.

— ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? –Cuestiono el aldeano con los ojos afilados hacia el –

—Bueno,…ellos solo te tienen a ti – Le dijo con honestidad— Y si realmente puedo ayudarte, lo hare, es todo.

Julián parecía atravesarlo con la azulina mirada, no estaba bien confiar en alguien que recién acabas de conocer, de hecho no era bien visto. Arrugo un poco el entrecejo pensando.

— ¿De verdad?, Pero son los Doctores del Rey… —

—Si…bueno— David medito por un segundo y busco la menor forma de decirlo— Yo soy amigo de los doctores. .

Dijo aquello como si fuera lo suficiente, era extraño hablar con alguien que cuestionara casi todo, cuando la gente normalmente hablaba con el cara a cara –sabiendo que él era el Rey— no hacían mucho cuestionamientos. Aceptaban y ya. …Eso era algo monótono. Julián no era así y le agradaba

—… ¿Seguro que no habrá inconvenientes?..—

—Estoy totalmente seguro. –

Julián volvió a ver al castaño a los ojos y quiso creer en sus palabras.

— ¿Cree que pueda viajar esta noche?

— ¿Esta noche? –Julián exclamo— pero…mis hermanos, no puedo dejarlos solos.

David hizo un gesto con el labio pensativo, se rasco la cabeza y se mordió el labio, al final suspiro como si estuviera derrotado.

—Nos los llevaremos también, entonces. –

La felicidad de Daniel era tan evidente que esa misma noche se encargó de empacar todo lo necesario e incluso sus libros de textos para practicar su lectura en el viaje. Algo de comida, ropa y además medicinas. Julián se cuestionó si aquello podría ser soportado por su condición tan cambiante.

David había contratado al mismo Señor que le había llevado allí, y aseguro que su pago se le daría al llegar a su destino que era el mismísimo castillo de El Cáliz en la Capital, y como espero de ese noble señor mas que gustoso, alisto su carreta y despertó a los caballos para aquel viaje.

El viaje inicio y David con una mirada se alejó de la arena y el agua.

El recorrido fue un poco más pasajero pues ni bien pasaron dos horas casi todo los presentes se encontraban dormidos, bueno solo los niños, Julián aún no se dormía aunque era propenso a hacerlo. Se había tomado la medicina que disminuía su dolor así que esperaba poder descansar esa noche y con suerte al medio día de encontrarían a medio camino.

Atravesaron algunas aldeas y pueblos más al amanecer que David no recordaba, pero suponía que las había reconocido al estar siempre escondido en la carreta.

Llegaron a la Capital entrada la noche, y David se enteró que la seguridad se había triplicado por la obvia ausencia del Rey y por un supuesto ataque a la corona. Cuando llegaron a la puerta los guardias revisaron el interior y uno de ellos reconoció al viejo trasportista y hablo con él, asegurando que solo hacia el papel de trasporte a la ciudad para unos hermanos para comprar medicinas.

Como al parecer no era la primera vez que el viejo trasportista hacia aquel viaje por ese motivo, no vieron nada malo en eso, además de que no tenían nada comprometedor.

David nunca sabrá como carajos no los reconocieron.

Los soldados de la puerta de la ciudad no conocen el rostro de su rey. Que desgracia. O en este caso que suerte.

David dejo salir un suspiro de alivio contenido al cruzar la enorme puerta de madera roja y entrar a Cáliz. Volvió a ver a Julián pues había comenzado toser. El ruido despertó a Daniel que estaba a su lado y a sus dos hermanos.

Su pecho tronaba.

David supo que aquello no era bueno.

Al encaminarse al Palacio, David pidió que se apresurara lo más que pudiera, escucho un trueno a lo lejos y descubrió que no era solo el pecho de Julián que llegaba a tronar de aquella manera, lluvia venia.

—Oh… ¿acaso esto podría ponerse peor? – Pensó con aire incrédulo.

Fue cuando no escucho más al moreno, y sintió una tremenda angustia golpearle.

Daniel le jalo la camisa

— ¡Julián no responde! ¡David! ¡Mi hermano no responde!

Oh, Mierda no, fue entonces; una cadena de voces infantiles, llenas de miedo e incertidumbre, escuchaba "ayúdanos, ¿Por qué Julián no responde?, casi no respira, fue mala idea venir…

Hasta que Ricardo, el menor de todos se puso a llorar...

— ¡Cálmense, Coño! –Exclamo el Rey aturdido, la mayoría se sobresaltó, Ricardo no, el solo continúo llorando y David realmente no lo podía culpar. Las emociones lo aturdieron y…

La carreta se detuvo de repente.

¿Qué pasaba ahora?, la lluvia comenzaba a caer en la tela impermeable de la carreta, David llego a maldecir a la inoportuna naturaleza en ese momento. Miró a Daniel que aún seguía sorprendido y asustado por el arranque del castaño. Julián aun no respondía, así que busco su pulso en el cuello y estaba allí ¡Seguía con ellos!...

—Solo se desmayó,…pero está hirviendo.— Diagnostico preocupado.

Se alejó rápidamente de ellos y fue cuando grito.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No me dejan pasar, mi buen Señor.

David mastico una maldición. Termino suspirando, fue cuando salió de la carreta y encontró la puerta de grandes tubos de hierro cerrada, no tenía tiempo para esto.

Al pie de la puerta dos guardias reales se encaminaban en sus caballos a la carreta que tan inesperadamente había aparecido. David se quedó bajo la lluvia y termino completamente empapado en cuestión de segundos. Los guardias se acercaron, miraron a David.

Lo reconocieron pero antes que pudieran decir algo, o incluso inclinarse.

—Abran la maldita puerta. Ahora. – El Rey gruño con furia.

En cuestión de minutos la puerta se abrió lentamente y la carreta ingreso. No sin antes informarle al Sota de lo que había acontecido.

Eduardo se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver al Rey perdido, cargando a un joven aparentemente inconsciente, con tres niños y un Señor adulto y regordete detrás de él.

—Puedo explicar todo esto

—Por favor– Pidió su sota con una mirada intensa de molestia. — ¿Tiene idea de lo angustiado que estábamos todos? ¿A dónde estaba usted?

El Mayor, apareció al poco tiempo en una modesta pijama azul marino, y al ver a los niños siguiendo a David por el pasillo, al igual que el Sota, pensó que el Joven Rey había tenido una aventura con alguna mujer y que esos niños era fruto de aquella aventura.

—Necesitamos un médico, llámalos – David ordeno.

—No, Señor, necesitamos que nos explique. – Exigió el Mayor persiguiendo al gobernante.

—Mayor, llame al jefe de los Doctores, y encárguese de que este buen Señor, tenga un buen pago y una habitación para descansar esta noche. –

—Pero…

—Y arregle una habitación….de tres camas. –

El sota estaba indignado que lo ignorara de tal forma. Al ver aquello, los tres niños se pegaron a las piernas de David por un momento hasta que este nuevamente se movía por el pasillo.

—¿Dónde están las criadas? ¿Están todas dormidas? ¡Eduardo haz el favor de llamarlas! ¡Y dile a Marta que prepare algo caliente!

David alcanzo a llegar a las habitaciones cerca del vestíbulo. Abrió una de ellas, todos entraron, los tres hermanos se escondieron cerca de la cama. Mientras David depositaba a Julián en ella.

—¿Y quién es él? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Por el Cáliz! ¿Qué es todo esto?—Eduardo no dejaba de pedir explicaciones, El mayor se había ido a hacer lo que David le ordeno.— Desaparece y nos mantiene en zozobra a todos para luego aparecer con estos críos y un hombre enfermo.

David rodo los ojos...

—Eduardo, retírate – El Sota apenas y reacciono, quedándose en silencio, David lo vio desde donde estaba, sentado al borde de la cama, los niños detrás de él. El Sota no se movió; parecía aun aturdido por el tono tan autoritario que David se lo había dicho volvió a escuchar— Sal del cuarto.

Un rayo partió el cielo y luego un trueno lleno toda la habitación.

Eduardo enderezo la espalda y salió lentamente de la habitación. A los pocos segundos una docena de criadas apareció y luego el Mayor acompañado de un viejo que traía un maletín grueso y aparentemente pesado.

—Majestad…

—Ya –David detuvo formalidades en ese momento – se desmayó de camino, por favor, quiero que lo examine y que logre dormir bien esta noche.

El viejo medico asintió aquello parecía ser muy urgente para su Señor.

David solo se movió para que pudiera acceder a su ahora paciente. Luego fulmino a la criada una a una.

—Lleven a los niños a la cocina, denles de comer, algo caliente y báñenlos, preparen una habitación y que descansen—

—¿Y Julián? – Pregunto Daniel –

—El dormirá aquí, me encargare de todo. –

—Pero…

—Daniel, tienes que dejar que lo examinen. Ve con las criadas, ellas te cuidaran. –

El gobernante vio a los ojos celestes del niño, queriendo trasmitirle seguridad y sosiego. Una joven le tomo delicadamente de la mano, y Daniel se dejó hacer, saliendo todos los niños de la habitación.

—Señor, usted también debería tomar un baño — aconsejo El Mayor – esta empapado.

David hizo un sonido, apenas audible como un, "hummm" mutilado por la molestia y seguramente el cansancio.

—No tuve ninguna aventura en mis años de juventud, Mayor, no piense mal de mí. –

El mayor se aclaró la garganta y disimulo un poco su vergüenza.

—Iré a decirles que le preparen un baño caliente, Señor.

Y salió de la habitación. David vio hacia la puerta y creyó ver a alguien asomado por esta, pensó que sería Eduardo pero realmente lo dudaba. Porque a esa persona no estaba molesta como lo estaba Eduardo. No era una criada u obrero.

En la torre más alta del castillo, la copa estaba rebozándose al ser llenada por una intensa lluvia de emociones.

Ψ

—Es una pulmonía—

—Una pulmonía ¿Es en serio? — David miro fijamente al doctor, que momentos antes había ingresado a su despacho para informar acerca del avance de su labor con el joven Julián— ¿algo más?

—No. –Dijo el Doctor – Solo eso, debilidad por la mala alimentación, le asigne unas medicinas para tres meses y recomiendo absoluto descanso, Mi Señor.

—Humm… — Los ojos de David fueron al hombre y luego a ningún lugar, meditando – Usted recomienda eso….

Permaneció encerrado en sus pensamientos por un momento más y luego volvió a ver al médico.

— ¿Puedo verlo ahora?

—Si, en este momento está mejor. La fiebre ha disminuido –

David volvió a repetir aquel gesto y asintió como si se diera ánimo de ir a ver a su amigo.

—Mucha gracias Doctor – Dijo el gobernante al volver a verlo – Puede retirarse.

El viejo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se levantó para salir del despacho, no falto mucho tiempo para que el viejo doctor atravesara la puerta, David se levantó, ordeno algunas carpetas y pergaminos que habían llegado esa mañana y se dispuso a abandonar su despacho.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Eduardo que estaba plantada en esta, como si supiera que saldría en cualquier momento y el estaría preparado para interceptarlo. David apenas y se muto. Se mantuvo por unos segundos en la puerta y fue cuando Eduardo vio conveniente moverse.

—Señor –

David salió al pasillo y le dedico una mirada, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

—… ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Ah…eso – David arqueo las cejas pero no estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. – Me fui voluntariamente— Explico y luego agrego – Los comodines tienen algo de culpa también

— ¿los comodines? –Eduardo arqueo las cejas oscuras—

—Si…—El Rey asintió y vio a su Sota que parecía contener muchas preguntas en un rostro de prudencia—

— ¿A dónde ha ido?

—A Bailarina, Una de las Aldeas el Lago Padre. –

—¿Qué fue a hacer allá?

David hizo un gesto con los labios, los mordió como si realmente no quisiera decir el motivo. Realmente quera evitar cualquier discusión con su Sota, discusión que lo retendría de su camino

—….Eduardo, no te preocupes por eso, ya estoy aquí, y estoy bien —Le dijo – Voy a ir con Julián ahora, me han informado que está mejor ahora.

—¿Habla del muchacho que trajo?

David sonrió con los labios apretados.

—Se llama Julián.

Eduardo observo al gobernante con suspicacia.

—…Julián. –Susurro El Sota. —

—¿Has visto a sus hermanos?

—Están en la cocina con Marta – Respondió el Sota sin cambiar la mirada, alzo la cabeza un poco como si evocara algún recuerdo o pensamiento de sospecha –

David lo ignoro. Aseguro que le explicaría todo en el momento adecuado.

Cuando dio el primer paso para irse, El Mayor venia hacia el con algunas curadas y una mujer que David nunca había visto.

—Su majestad. — El Mayor saludo y las criadas bajaron la cabeza en ese momento.

—Mayor, Tengo algo de prisa—

Aquello llego a descolocar al hombre que carraspeo como una señal de disculpa, él quería hablar con David y aclarar algunas cosas pero este al parecer tenía pensado hacer otra cosa. David parecía entender todo aquello pero solo llego a sonreírle y mirar a la mujer a su lado, era una joven, hermosa de cabello negro y ojos claros de un azul cielo, unos labios finos y una piel algo tostada por el sol.

—Buenos día, señorita. –Saludo el Rey, ella sonrió un poco.

—Buenos días, Su Alteza.

—Ella es María.

David le tomo cordialmente de la mano y la beso, sobreentendiendo que ella ya sabía su nombre, no se presentó.

Luego de aquello miro al Mayor y dijo.

—Debo atender un asunto urgente, espero me disculpen—David hablo rápido, impidiendo que El Mayor lo retuviera o que se distrajera hablando.—

Se despidió y camino a paso rápido por el pasillo como si huyera, y aunque realmente lo estaba haciendo se esforzaba en aparentar serenidad.

Cuando cruzo el pasillo a la derecha se sereno de verdad y decidió ir un poco más despacio por los pasillos del vestíbulo hasta que llego a la alcoba que buscaba. Toco la puerta dos veces y la puerta se abrió suavemente.

—Daniel –Saludo el Gobernante, el niño sonrió, abrió más la puerta y fue cuando se retiró hacia la cama donde estaba sentado su hermano, junto con sus dos hermanos menores que estaba a su alrededores. – Buenos días.

Julián vio el momento en que David entro.

—Buenos días. –Dijeron en un coro de voces desniveladas –

Daniel subió a la cama.

—¿Cómo estas hoy? –pregunto el Gobernante acercándose al borde de la cama.

—Mejor, Gracias – Julián respondió cauteloso— El doctor, ha dicho que es una enfermedad respiratoria…

—Sí, me lo ha informado – David revelo y observo como los ojos de los niños lo miraban – He venido a ver como estabas.

Julián asintió.

—Estoy mejor ahora, Majestad.—Julián le dijo, resaltando muchas diferencias entre ellos con esa palabra –

David guardo un silencio palpitante, bordeo la cama en unos cortos pasos y asintió. Debia suponer que sus hermanos le habian informado.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras por un tiempo más aquí — David hablo – al menos hasta que estés más fuerte para poder viajar a Bailarina.

El Joven pescador asintió entendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—No quiero causarle molestia –Julián comenzó

—No eres una molestia.—David interrumpió haciendo que el aldeano asintiera de nuevo, taciturno. – Se lo prometí a Daniel, No seas terco, es por tu salud.

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada. La presencia del monarca era algo impactante para los niños, y Julián ya no sabía que decir, más que asentir. Este era un encuentro incómodo. No era cualquier persona, era el Rey, el Rey de Copa

—¿Por qué nos mintió? – Daniel pregunto ganándose una mirada de Julián, como un regaño

David suspiro

—No lo hice. –Contesto el – realmente buscaba a mi Once. Pero mi Sota ya lo encontró, antes que yo

— ¿de verdad es el Rey? –

—Daniel…

—Solo tengo curiosidad. ¿Dónde está su corona? –

—No llevo corona cuando estoy en el castillo. – Explico el gobernante – es para cuando hay eventos con el pueblo.

David llego a acercarse a Julián y sentarse en una de las butacas desocupadas. Julián nunca lo diría pero el también sentía cierta curiosidad, era mejor que Daniel continuara preguntando cualquier cosa.

—¿Tiene una espada?

—Si.

— ¿Y ha matado a alguien con ella?

—No, espero no hacerlo nunca – David sonrió—

— ¿y oro?

—Supongo. –

David sonrió y fue víctima de muchas preguntas que Julián no se molestó en impedir que Daniel lo hiciera.

— ¿El Rey puede hacer creer las plantas? –

—Creo que Basto es el que se encarga de eso – David respondió

— ¿Y que hace Copa?

—Regula. Interviene,…es como un hermano mayor que cuida de que sus hermanos pequeños no se peleen —

En ese momento Julián se inclinó hacia adelante, y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¿Se siente bien? –

—Si. –Le respondió el mismo perplejo — solo sentí algo de repente.

Alguien toca la puerta segundos después, David se había levantado y cuando quiso tocarle el hombro al azabache que aún se encontraba sorprendido por aquella sensación volvieron a tocar, deteniéndose.

—Pase.

La puerta se abrió y El Mayor ingreso.

—Señor, El consejo lo solicita—

—¿El consejo? –David se irguió y luego de dedicarle una mirada al hombre, observo a sus invitados Julián enderezo la espalda aparentemente renovado y miro a David sin entender lo que su expresión significaba – Debo reiterarme por hoy.

Julián asintió comprendiendo aquella despedida.

—¿Va a volver? –Pregunto Daniel-

—Mañana – Aclaro el Gobernante sonriendo – Y Te contare más de Copa.

Daniel sonrió.

Cuando David estuvo en el consejo una sala amplia con una mesa redonda con el mapa de Copa pintada en ella, supo la razón por la cual Su Sota y el Mayor estaba tan angustiados. El día en que desapareció, un asesino había entrado en el castillo como un criado, y planeaba –obviamente— asesinar al Rey en su aposento.

Fue un milagro. Escucho decir

Que el asesino no lo encontrara en su aposento y que fuera descubierto en el momento en que iba a buscarlo, pero este huyo. Y al momento David se había marchado.

—Mi Señor ¿usted sabía lo que pasaría?

—No – Respondió David –No lo sabía, los comodines, Marcos me dijo que saliera y obedecí.

Luego de eso relató su aventura en Bailarina, aclaro que Julián había sido alguien que le trato bien sin saber que era el rey y que estaba en deuda con él y su familia.

—Señor, Espadas está en una tiranía y lo que hizo en un ejemplo claro de guerra –

—Lo sé— David miro al viejo que había dicho aquello. –

—Todos sabemos que el Rey de Espadas, asesino a su hermano por el poder…quiere gobernar todos los países como uno. –Dijo otro con clara desaprobación – Ya está peleando con Basto.

—Manuel, su sobrino, lo han mandado a Oro a las mina de plata –

—No ha tenido el valor de matarlo—

—Suficiente. –David dijo calmadamente y miro el dibujo de la mesa, hacia un pequeño punto que decía "El Salto del Ángel". El Rey quería silencio para ordenar sus pensamientos — ¿Qué tan seguro estamos de que ese asesino era de Espadas?

—…Muy seguros –

—Hablaremos con Oro, entonces. –

La mayoría no entendía lo que había impulsado a su Señor a querer hablar con Oro, pero no cuestionaron al respecto. Luego que el consejo planteo lo que había acontecido en su ausencia, anunciaron que su Once estaba listo y que este se encontraba esperándolo en una de las salas del segundos piso.

David parecía un poco sorprendido de eso, había olvidado por completo que ya tenía a su Once.

Era María.

Era de la Aldea "Ángel" a dos kilómetros de "Bailarina", sabía leer, escribir y matemática, y era hija de un antiguo Navegante del Lago Padre, es decir, era una chica preparada. Pero cuando David la vio, la saludo y ella sonrió no pudo leer nada en ella.

Era su Once.

Era hermosa.

—Mayor…

—Dígame –

David volvió a el

—¿Esta segura que es ella?

—Desde luego que lo es. ¿No puede saber lo que siente al verla? ¿Verdad?

David negó.

—Eso es porque El Once es inmune a su habilidad, Copa no puede atacarse a sí mismo— David no entendió en aquel momento – Además tiene la marca. En su espalda.

Un cáliz.

—Es mi Once.

Luego que el Mayor abandonara la habitación, los dejo solos y compartió una tarde con María muy entretenida, algo ansioso, nervioso, pero agradable, María era un joven agradable.

—Sé que es imprudente preguntar. –

—¿hum?

—¿ese Joven que está aquí, es algún amigo suyo?

David medito un poco.

—Sí, o más bien su hermano menor es amigo mío –

—Es solo un niño, no llega a los quince años.

—Bueno, no creo que la edad sea un impedimento para una amistad, además Julián, es una persona que fue muy servicial conmigo, y está enfermo

—¿Enfermo? –María parecía sorprendida — ¿Es contagioso?

—No me han dicho eso. –David respondió sereno y vio a los ojos azules de María – él estará mejor aquí.

—¿Se quedara aquí? –Pregunto ella

—Hasta que se mejore.

María miro al gobernante con cautela.

—Creo que eso es inapropiado –

—¿Por qué?

—Es…un campesino, mi Señor, y está enfermo.—

David no meditaría aquello sino hasta que se despidiera de ella con una sonrisa luego de hablar un momento más de cosas triviales; estudios, familia, y gustos…todo lejos de Julián, sus hermanos y su estadía allí.

Tras cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente, se quedó allí por unos segundos más. Aquel encuentro había sido…como esperaba que sería de un Once y su Rey, ella era inteligente, educada, y hermosa.

Abandono ese pasillo y subió las escaleras, cruzo más salones y un pasillo entro en la cocina.

— ¡Marta!

—¿Si?— Ella apareció justo detrás de él, haciendo que volviera, tenía un cucharon de sopa en su mano derecha y lo limpiaba con una servilleta— Dígame.

—No te olvides de Julián y sus hermanos

—¡¿Olvidarme de ellos?! Jajaja –Marta parecía sorprendida y animada — ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de ellos? …Se han perdido en la cocina no hace mucho

—¿Qué?

—Mi Señor, son niños y tienen curiosidad. Ya se han ido por cierto. –Marta se alejó de la gran olla de sopa y se trasladó a unos sartenes con aceite, las criadas volvieron a sus faenas mientras que David perseguía a Marta— Oh, ya sé que tiene un Once, oh y es Hermosa, ¿quiere que le lleve el Flan ahora mismo? …

David no dijo nada.

—Tal vez algo salado, las cosas dulces no son buenas en la noche. – prosiguió ella

—Marta, mire vea…

El Joven Rey dio una mirada por la amplia cocina por alguna razón sentía que lo observaban. Volvió a ver a Marta que no lo estaba viendo y luego volvió a pasear su mirada por el lugar, vio a Julián hablar con dos de las criadas

— ¿Qué pasa, Majestad?

—….¿Que hace el aquí? – Pregunto, Marta no le respondió pues quedo aturdida de que Rey dijera aquello y se fuera. — ¿Julián? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Julián no debía de salir de su habitación enfermo.

—Mis hermanos no han regresado.

Marta que se había unido a ellos dijo

—Estuvieron aquí hace unos minutos, seguro se perdieron, el castillo es muy grande. –

Julián creyó que aquello era lo más probable. Marta se presentó y Julián lo hizo igual. El azabache observo a David que lo contemplaba con atención.

—No deberías estar fuera de cama—

—Mis hermanos…

—Está bien, sus hermanos –El Rey dijo con resignación, David miro a Marta, y luego hizo salir a Julián de la cocina para quedar en el pasillo—

Cuando estuvieron allí, David hizo llamar a algunos criados y le indicaron que buscaran a los hermanos de Julián, todo fue más fácil de lo que el invitado pensó, los encontraron curioseando el segundo vestíbulo, en una enorme puerta que no era más que el Salón de la reliquia, pero ellos, realmente desconocían lo que allí había.

Eran niños, los niños eran curiosos.

—Julián…—Daniel giro los ojos hacia las escaleras y vio a su hermano bajar lentamente por estas—

—Se suponen que deben de portarse bien – Le dijo este al estar frente a ellos, los miro a los tres, David seguía en las escaleras y no pudo escuchar lo que Julián le decía a sus hermano porque había bajado la voz, pero por la cara de los infantes estaban siendo regañados – Vamos a la habitación, Daniel…tú debes de practicar tu lectura…

Los niños se retiraron y Julián los siguió, dio una mirada a las escaleras y vio a David hablar con una mujer, hermosa y por su apariencia y vestimenta era alguien importante. Ella lo vio por unos segundos antes de volver su atención a David, y cuando el Rey se percató de esta acción volvió a ver a Julián que ya sostenía la mano de Ricardo y el hermano intermedio, Enrique, le insistía en que tomaran otro camino, porque había visto una hermosa escultura de piedra blanca con la cara del antiguo Rey.

Julián no volvió a ver al Rey

—¿Pasa algo, Mi Señor? –

—Ah, no…nada – Dijo el gobernante— ¿Qué decías? –

María no dijo nada. Pero lo vio con suspicacia, analizando su expresión anterior y la actual. Dio una somera mirada al vestíbulo.

—Decía que…El consejo piensa que se debe de hacer mi anuncio— David asintió, eso era algo que ya sabía — también piensa que debo de presentarme al Cáliz

—¿Al Cáliz?

Ella asintió y junto las manos como si estuviera nerviosa

—La Reliquia – Aclaro, y David arqueo ambas cejas

¿No era un poco pronto para presentar el Once a la Reliquia?, sin embargo David no dio indicio en su mirada de este desacuerdo.

—Dicen que la situación lo amerita, Copa debe de mostrarse fuerte ante Espadas o las consecuencias podían de ser trágicas. – Acoto ella con solemnidad.

David guardo silencio y enfoco la vista a la gran puerta del salón de la Reliquia.

—Hablare con el consejo al respecto —Fue lo que dijo con serenidad— De momento, hablaremos con Oro.

María frunció el entrecejo. Confundida.

— ¿Qué? ¿...Por qué con Oro? –

David vio a María con atención y supo solo por aquella expresión en su cara que ella no estaba enterada de lo que pasaba en Oro, o de lo que Oro tenía.

El Rey de Espada había mandado a su sobrino, Manuel a una mina de plata como simple mano de obra. Una acción para evitar algún tipo de alzamiento quizá.

—Oro es el único que puede ayudarnos en estos momentos, Ya que Basto está bajo ataque.— Le explico pacientemente— además, El Rey Luciano nos entenderá, Él tiene un hijo ¿no?

—Sí, Luciano II— Le respondió ella pero sin entender todavía.

David asintió, tal vez ella no lo entendía en aquel momento pero la prioridad ahora era brindar seguridad al país y por sobretodo permanecer atentos. Copas sin querer ya estaba incluido en la guerra.

* * *

DamistaH.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA PESQUISA DEL ONCE**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 ** _D_** avid pidió y recalco la urgencia de solicitar una invitación de rey de Oro de inmediato, era urgente hablar con él y por sobre todo era indispensable la discreción, David habló con dos encargados del consejo, su Sota aún no había sido informado del plan a proceder, ni María, desde luego que se encontraba ocupada con El Mayor; siendo informada de pequeños detalles que debía cumplir en su formación de Once, más que todo protocolo y simbología.

De momento, David esperaría con ansias la respuesta de su consejo y el avance en aquel proyecto. Además de reforzar la seguridad del Palacio y por supuesto de la ciudad. Incluso, El Mayor insistió en interrogar a Julián y si era posible a los niños. David se lo negó rotundamente, no sabía cómo afectaría aquellas preguntas y supuestos planes de asesinato y conspiración a sus personas y realmente David quería que tuvieran un momento de paz, aunque sea por aquellas semanas.

Aseguró que estando en _Bailarina_ no se recuperaría y estaba más que seguro que el viaje lo debilitaría bastante. Además, él era el Rey de Copa, conocía los corazones de los hombres… ¿Por qué dudar entonces de su palabra?

El Mayor no insistió más, pero solo por seguridad de los invitados del Rey mando a colocar dos guardias en la puerta de la habitación de Julián y los niños.

¡Era la primera vez que los niños veían a un soldado tan de cerca! Y no importaba cuanto ellos intentaran sacarle conversación o intentaran moverlo. El soldado no se movía en absoluto. La habitación de Julián se estaba dos puertas más adelante que de la de los niños. Esta última casi siempre se encontraba vacía en las horas de la mañana y la tarde porque sus hermanos, invadían la habitación de Julián hasta la noche.

El doctor, diligente como solo aquel anciano podía serlo, visitaba a Julián una vez cada tres días y revisaba a los niños que tenían una leve anemia. Se les receto ingesta de jugos y verduras además de frutas y otros más que Julián no sabía cómo iba a cubrir.

Agradeció desde luego aquellas atenciones.

—De momento, mientras estemos aquí, adelantaremos la lectura. – Dijo El mayor de todos y se arregló en la cama. Daniel se sentó en su regazo y sus dos hermanos: Ricardo y Enrique se colocaron a los lados. Daniel abrió el pequeño libro en donde precisamente habían quedado la última vez…

….Julián vio hacia la ventana que tenía a un costado, Daniel comenzó a leer, la brisa entro empujando las cortinas con pereza, estas se movieron lentamente, cortinas rosadas viejas. Luego volvió hacia la puerta, primero sus ojos rodaron y luego la cabeza con suavidad. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando hacia la puerta, pero era como si alguien estuviera esperando el momento adecuado para ingresar a la habitación.

Escucha susurros.

… _¿Los escucha?_

—Julián… — Alguien la llama, baja los ojos hacia Daniel, él lo llama — ¿Cómo se pronuncia esta palabra?

—¿Hum? –

—Esta palabra –Le apunto al libro, pero Julián volvió a levantar los ojos, vio hacia la ventana y luego hacia la puerta por última vez, se incorporó de aquel lapsus lo mejor que pudo y afilo la mirada hacia el libro, Daniel aun esperaba respuesta –

—A ver….— Hizo una pausa – Benevolencia

—Bene…fo

—vo

—…volencia

—Aja, ahora dilo de nuevo

— _Benefolecia._

—No, es con V. _Veeee_. De vaca.

Daniel volvió a ver el libro y todos sus hermanos lo hicieron igual moviéndose sobre Julián.

—¡Benevolencia! –Volvió a decir Daniel, Lo había dicho bien, pero sus hermanos no, debatían entre sí, la V se pronunciaba como un F o si la N era igual que M. Julián vio como todos discutían y al recibir preguntas el negaba y Daniel insistía que era con N. y repitieron tanto aquella palabra que Daniel se detuvo a preguntar — ¿Qué significa?

Julián no reparo en aquella pregunta en el momento adecuado, aún estaba observando la puerta a ratos fue en ese momento que Daniel le pregunto, los niños menores tomaron el libro en ese momento viendo las ilustraciones.

— ¡Julián! ¿Qué significa? –

— ¿Qué?

—Eso, Benevolencia…. –

—Es como una virtud, alguien que es…compresivo y tolerante. — Le dijo al momento, sintió una leve picazón en el pecho y tosió agachando un poco la cabeza, su pecho no tronó, pero si dolió—

Casi al momento Ricardo y Enrique se quedaron quietos y dejaron de fingir estar leyendo en voz alta, miraron a Julián, que se incorporó cansado de estar enfermo.

—Cuando el cuento habla de Benevolencia se refiere a que el gran Señor, era alguien muy bueno pues – Alargo la mano derecha e hizo una seña para que Ricardo y Enrique se acercaran con el libro. Daniel se apartó a un lado de Julián—

Al tomar el libro el hermano mayor busco la palabra que había desatado la disputa.

—Ah no era una gran señor, era un campesino… —Señalo – Bueno era un Campesino…

Sus hermanos lo vieron en silencio. Julián suspiro y vio de reojo hacia la puerta. Volvió a suspirar. Su pecho comenzó a doler. Algo no andaba bien.

Cuando María fue literalmente liberara de las enseñanzas del Mayor paso por el vestíbulo y luego de unas caminatas más esperaba que su Señor no se encontrara demasiado ocupado para comer un bocadillo y si era posible aclarar algunas cosas que le había explicado el Mayor y solo para que no habla más y se extendiera, no hizo las preguntas que la sacarían de dudas.

Escuchó un fuerte grito, seguido por otros y otro más al subir las escaleras. Casi al momento dos guardias iban en camino y ella los siguió. ¿Qué había sido aquello?. Se dirigieron al pasillo de las habitaciones.

Daniel había salido de la habitación y se veía realmente asustado.

— ¡¿Dónde está David?! –Le preguntaba a la nada mientras no se despegaba de la pierna de uno de los guardianes que viendo que no podría ayudar en mucho con el niño así, dejo su lanza y lo cargo alejándole de la puerta, los otros tres guardias entraron sin más.

Vieron a Julián y los dos niños pegados a él, en la esquina de la habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto uno de los guardias, pero Julián y los niños estaban petrificados pegados a la pared seguramente el miedo o seguramente algo horrible se había presentado a ellos. María no se acercó a la puerta por su seguridad. –

Al otro extremo del pasillo, El mayor y Marta se acercaron pero el soldado que se acercó a ambos detuvo a Marta, y esta al ver a el pobre Daniel asustado se compadeció, no pasaron dos minutos de que Daniel viera a Marta que fue con ella y se dejó consolar.

— ¿Qué paso, Daniel? ¿Qué es todo esto? –

—Había...había…—Daniel no podía hablar — ¿d—donde esta David? –

El mayor entro a la habitación y Julián sintió el aire más pesado al verlo.

—¡Por Cristóbal el tuerto!¿Que está pasando aquí? – Quiso saber, miro a Julián que se había deslizado al final de la pared hacia el piso.

—Había alguien aquí –

—Oh por El Cáliz ¿Quién? –

—Un niño—

—¿un qué? – El Mayor frunció el entrecejo y vio severamente a Julián y los niños— ¿Un qué?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Pregunto casi al momento el gobernante, El Mayor se sobresaltó dando un salto donde estaba. No lo había sentido venir –

Tenía a Daniel cargado en brazos, y veía al Mayor como esperando alguna respuesta a todo este alboroto, niños llorando, guardias haciendo nada, y el enfermo fuera de cama.

— ¿y bien? –

— ¡Había un niño! – Dijo Ricardo— ¡Era de mi tamaño y tenía la cara pálida y.y.y.y Estaba volando ¡

David le hizo una seña para que los guardias retornaran a sus puestos y casi al momento, Marta y María se asomaron a la puerta al ver que no había peligro. El mayor vio al niño, Ricardo y alzo las cejas finas en un gesto de sorpresa y algo de incredulidad.

— ¿Un niño? – David se acercó a la cama y dejo Daniel allí, luego él se sentó –

Casi automáticamente los demás niños se subieron a la cama, y David se puso de cuclillas en la escucha. Todos escuchaban y El Mayor pensó que se habían dicho algo acerca de colmillos y garras. Julián apenas y se sentó en la orilla, al otro extremo, pasando el susto.

David tenía como siempre una vestimenta roja, oscura, de cuello alto y hombreras doradas. Al parecer había cambiado su calzado por unas botas de suela de goma que no producían ningún tipo de ruido al caminar.

Marta al no ver ningún peligro se dispuso a volver a los hornos, donde prepararía diligentemente el almuerzo. María se adentró a la habitación con cautela ganándose las miradas de los niños y la del Mayor.

—Oh, María ¿Has escuchado el estruendo?

—Me temo que sí, pero me alegra que no haya sido nada. –

—No ha sido nada – Le dijo David viendo a El Mayor, Julián levanto los ojos hacia él y estuvo muy contrariado. David volvió a ver a Daniel y a los pocos segundos a Julián; que tenía la mirada clavada en él. –

Julián no le creía.

El Mayor emitió un sonido de Indignación. Tanto escándalo para nada.

David dejo de ver a Julián y presto atención a María que se encontraba de pie detrás de él y veía a los niños con sus ojos azules.

—Así que ellos son los invitados – Dijo y sonrió, Daniel la vio pero no sonrió.— Me preguntaba si querían venir a almorzar con nosotros.

David se levantó y Julián dio la mirada hacia la mujer, y esta se la devolvió. Daniel también vio a Julián; naturalmente ellos en su estancia allí no habían conocido el comedor, o incluso no habían comido en la misma mesa con el Rey y su Once.

—No queremos molestar. — Dijo Julián

—No es molestia –Se adelantó a decir David y recibió una mirada de Julián que no supo interpretar pero le causo cierto malestar. –

Julián guardo silencio por un momento, su pecho se sentía más pesado por alguna razón y quiso atribuírselo a el susto reciente.

—…Los niños pueden ir, yo no me siento muy bien – Dijo y enderezó la espalda lentamente para mirar a su frente, las cortinas que se movían con pereza –

Al parecer todos estuvieron de acuerdo, María asintió satisfecha. Miro a los niños uno a uno y viendo que tenían la aprobación de su hermano, los llevo a la puerta camino al comedor. El Mayor parecía esperar a su Señor que aún estaba de pie junto a la cama este le hizo un seña al Mayor, dándole a entender de qué…iría más tarde.

Julián se dio cuenta de que David no había salido cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse y…verlo sentado en el otro extremo de la cama, observándolo.

—Temo pensar que no nos tiene confianza… — Le dijo al enfermo que observándolo no supo que responder— ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

—Mejor que antes – dijo –Señor, realmente, hace un momento aquí había un niño. De verdad. Estaba flotando allí donde usted está ahora.

—Lo sé, les creo… —

— ¿disculpe?

—Seguramente era el travieso de Marcos. –

— ¿Usted lo ha visto? –

David asintió.

—Es difícil de ocultar, pero debe de saber que no son peligrosos o malos, de ningún modo, solo es un niño curioso. .

Julián no entendía a lo que se refería. Sin embargo observo a David con atención, silencioso.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no nos creyó antes? –

—Es que…no quería alarmar a María o al Mayor—

— ¿María?—

—La mujer que estaba aquí, ella… —David hizo una pausa— Ella es mi Once.

Julián aqueo sus cejas negra y lo vio con sorpresa, busco algo para responder a eso pero no supo que decir. Así que guardo silencio. David vio esto y dio una somera mirada a la cama y encontró un pequeño libro oculto entre las sabanas. Lo saco y sonrió allí ponía; "Cuentos cortos de Copa"

— ¿han estado leyendo?

Julián asintió

—Daniel ha estado practicando. – Le explico el moreno— Hay una pequeña escuela en Bailarina y…no enseñan todo lo que se requiere para ser un intelectual, pero…es lo que tenemos.

David asintió y lo vio con asintió. Tomo el pequeño libro de tapa dura y le acaricio el lomo con el dedo índice, el conocía ese libro de pies a cabeza, él era el dueño de ese libro y se lo había regalado

—Hay una palabra que no sé qué significa – Dijo Julián de repente y alargo la mano para que le asomara el libro, cosa que David hizo de inmediato y con interés, Julián tuvo que moverse un poco hacia él, pues estaban distanciados. – Creo que esta por aquí….

David vio como pasaba las paginas varias veces, movía los ojos por las hojas amarillas y repetía la operación hasta que se detuvo. Al encontrar el hijo de pescadores se acercó a la orilla opuesta de la cama donde estaba el Rey.

—Esta… — Le dijo y apunto los dedos a ella— ¿Qué significa?

—inherente. – David leyó – Quiere decir que es inseparable o que está unido a algo.

Julián asintió varias veces. Y alejo el rostro de su dirección. Seguramente aquel Rey pensaba en la tremenda ignorancia del cual él era víctima, eran tan diferentes. David permaneció en silencio pocos segundos y luego abrió los labios y no dijo nada pues a su vez Julián se preparaba para decir algo.

—Algo como el Once y El Rey. –

—Si…— David susurro. Miro a Julián que no le dirigía la mirada.—

—Como mis hermanos y yo. –

—No…tan así –Dijo El Gobernante – cuando tus hermanos crezcan. Se irán y formaran una vida, sin embargo el Once y el Rey es algo más profundo, no se separaran por nada del mundo más que la muerte.

Julián lo vio y asintió.

—Daniel quiere ser un soldado – Le dijo Julián —

—La carrera militar paga bien –

Julián ladeo el rostro y asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Tal vez pueda…—David se detuvo por que escucho en aquel momento la puerta ser tocada, otro toque más y abrieron, tres criadas y dos criados se adentraron a la habitación y al ver a David se detuvieron e hicieron un saludo con una suave reverencia.

—La comida, para El Joven Julián –

Habían traído un total de cuatro butacas y cuatro pequeñas mesas donde se reunirían a comer los hermanos además de la comida en porciones y una olla mediana de sopa. Un último criado tenía una botella de color verde con un líquido oscuro, seguramente la medicación.

—Ah…No. Seguro Marta aun no les había informado—David se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a ellos – Los niños están comiendo en el comedor…invitados por el Once. – Julián comerá solo hoy

Julián miro a una de las criadas, a Virginia que le sonreía disimuladamente.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres compañía?

Julián asintió y dijo que se encontraba bien así. David acepto aunque un poco triste por dejarlo solo.

—lleven eso de regreso –Dijo a las butacas sobrantes y camino al centro de la habitación dispuesto a irse— Yo me retirare a mi Oficina

— ¿no comerá mi Señor? –Preguntó uno de ellos—

El negó. Y cerró la puerta. Un pequeño silencio se formó cuando el Rey se fue, Los criados se miraron unos a otros, y luego Virginia volvió a su compañera, Luisa.

—Creo que ya podemos ordenar todo. —

—Julián, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – Preguntó otro más—

Arreglaron las butacas con una pequeña charla, todos tomaron asiento, algunos en la cama con las mesas al frente pues solo había traído cuatro de ellas. Julián en sus días allí, había hecho amistad con Virginia una criada que cambiaba las cortinas y en ocasiones le traía la medicina.

—El Once invito a los niños…que honor. —Dijo ella entonces, Julián vio que no le habían echado suficiente sal a su sopa en específico al probarla mientras ella hablaba— La vi al venir a tu habitación, es tan hermosa...

—Dicen que es de una familia noble

—No lo sé, yo escuche que era de una familia humilde, digna pero no tan influyente. –Opino un tercero— Pero eso sí, es una mujer hermosa.

—Hummm…¿Cómo crees que sea?—

—No lo sé, pero creo que le gustan los niños.

—Oh, ¿te imaginas que tengan hijos del Rey? –Salto una mujer en un susurro—

—Es muy pronto para pensar en eso.

Julián los escucho hablar.

—Pero es bueno que la haya encontrado, de verdad la necesitamos. Espadas se está volviendo peligroso, escuche que ha invadido Basto y que intentara ir con Oro en cuanto termine de romper las defensas del Rey Francisco.* Me lo dijo el primo de mi cuñada, el militar ¿saben?..

—Que miedo. No quiero que nos incluyen en la guerra, espero que El Once frene a Espadas un poco.

Julián no opino nada al respecto por que desconocía de lo que hablaban.

—Espadas ha invadido Basto, hace unos meses— Le dijo Virginia a Julián que entendía su confusión— Según se dice El Rey de Espadas, mato a su hermano por la corona hace unos tres años y ha iniciado una invasión….quiero convertir en uno los países…

— ¿Y cómo esta Copa en todo esto?

—Bueno Copa busca la paz ante todo – Dijo Virginia y se detuvo a masticar – pero sin un Once el Rey no es una gran amenaza o incluso no es tan poderoso. El Once es como un…estabilizador. Un canalizador…

—Resume Virginia— Le dijo uno que veía que Julián no comprendía –El punto es que el Once tiene que apoyar al Rey o la Copa no podrá protegernos del todo.

—¿Qué?

—La Copa, La reliquia— Explico Virginia –Ella…se alimenta de las emociones y sentimiento de todo el país, es una gran fuerza, sin alguien preparado y sin un buen escudo, El Rey puede morir y el Once también y quedaríamos indefensos.

—Hasta que se encuentro un nuevo Rey…

—Eso tomaría tiempo.

Julián entendió. Todos asintieron.

—¿Por cierto, Julián…No has sentido que el Rey, con solo mirarte, sabe tu vida entera? –

Υ

Los niños dormían como si no existiera un mañana, se habían escabullido a la habitación de Julián y estaba acomodados a un lado de la gran cama. Julián en cambio no podía dormir aunque sabía que la medicación le causaba soñolencia, no podía pegar los ojos; algo rondaban por su mente. Virginia le había propuesto trabajar en el castillo en cuanto se recuperara. Aseguraba que podía convencer a el jefe de los criados para darle un puesto de trabajo, Virginia sabía que Julián quería darle una educación adecuada a sus hermanos, una educación que el no pudo tener en su tiempo.

Virginia era una mujer muy buena, eso podía confirmarlo julia que había entablado conversación los primeros días de esta allí. ¿Sería posible?.

Muchas preguntas venían a él esa noche, y esa misma noche, el hijo de pescadores se preguntaba si sería bien recibido, los niños se veían felices en esta ciudad y por cómo se sentía Julián se creerá capaz de trabajar allí o en cualquier otra parte de la ciudad de Cáliz.

Υ

—Un infección –El Mayor vio a su Rey del otro lado del escritorio que se encontraba tan confundido como el, aquello era un evento extraño. Estaban totalmente seguro que los caballos se encontraban perfectamente bien el día anterior y todos los días anteriores.— Algo que comieron…

—Revisen pues – Dijo él y quedo en silencio por unos momentos más –ah…¿Cuántos caballos están enfermos?

—Siete—

David golpeo la madera del escritorio con sus dedos un par de veces mientras el sonido llenaba la habitación

—Es preciso saber que comieron ayer o los días anteriores – Dejo de mover los dedos por el escritorio y agrego— asegúrese de que el Doctor esté al tanto.

El Mayor asintió. Se levantó y se retiró.

.

Daniel jugaba a las espadas con sus tres hermanos en la gran habitación, el estruendo podía escucharse desde el exterior y hacia ecos muy agudos en los pasillos, acción que no importaba pues no importa que tan ruidosos fuera, los soldados no se moverían. Luego de jugar, invadieron el cuarto de Julián que se paseaba por este sintiéndose mucho más estable que veces anteriores, su pecho no dolía y la pulmonía se desvanecía apropiadamente.

—No hagan tanto ruido –

—Todas las habitaciones están vacías –Le dijo Ricardo

—Si yo las revise —Afirmo Daniel

— ¿Las revisaste? –Julián fue a este— No puedes hacer eso, no es nuestra casa…somos invitados.

—Sí, pero no había nadie y solo los guardias me vieron….pero ellos no se mueven—

—Igual –

— ¿Crees que si trabajas aquí, te den una habitación? –Daniel pregunto – Virginia me dijo que ella tiene una habitación, pero la compartía con las otras criadas.

—No creo que debas pensar en eso.— Julián dijo— Además, ¿Dónde dormirían ustedes?...supón que que las habitaciones son para los empleados nada más…

Daniel pensó en eso. Si su hermano trabajaba en el castillo todo el día, ¿Dónde estarían ellos tres? ¿Lo verían? ¿…podrían quedarse en el castillo con él?.

No encontraron las respuestas a sus preguntas, cuando la puerta se abrió y David entro con un rostro no tan sonriente.

—Ha pasado algo – Julián susurro pero nadie pareció escucharlo. –

David saludo y no siguieron hablando del tema anterior. David les había traído un nuevo libro de cuentos y les hablo que estaría ocupado aquella semana así que sus visitas serian menos, Julián no dijo nada, pero los niños parecían decepcionados porque no podrían hablar con David…hasta el momento le había contado acerca de las cosas en la ciudad o de que detrás del castillo había una hermosa cascada y que el castillo en si estaba en la cima de un gran Tepuy y por eso el aire era más limpio y puro.

El Rey no dio especificaciones de lo que haría o de lo que tenía que hacer, cosa que era innecesario, eran simples campesinos. ¿Qué podían saber ellos?, Sin embargo Julián sospecha que Espadas tenía algo que ver.

—Espero que no sea algo peligroso – Susurro Julián y David lo vio por algunos segundos. Julián en cambio no.

Υ

El doctor reviso a los caballos. En sus cuencos de comida estaba envenenada.

Υ

Julián abrió los ojos, se levantó de la cama al momento de escuchar la puerta, apenas y podía divisar la habitación con la poca luz que las cortinas dejaban atravesar. La noche aun avanzaba lenta y misteriosa, miro a sus hermanos dormir. Ricardo y Enrique….

— ¿Daniel? –

Miro la habitación una vez más y no lo encontró por ningún lado, recorrió la habitación y fue hacia la puerta, se asomó por esta. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias? …Se preguntó al no verlos en el pasillo. Vestido solo con un humilde pijama bermellón, camino descalzo por el pasaje oscuro. La luz de las lámparas solo iluminaban el primer vestíbulo dando paso a las escaleras.

— ¿Daniel? – Pregunto y su voz sonó débil e insegura, subió los primeros escalones y escaló hasta quedar en la división de dos caminos, vio por ambos lados y…siguió el lado derecho, sin ningún motivo en particular, mas algo en su interior le aconsejo ir por ese camino que esta total y completamente oscuro.

A pesar de eso avanzo y lo atravesó, se guio de la pared y juro que tocaba unos cuadros. Avanzo unos pasillos más. Guiado por el presentimiento y buscando a;

— ¿Daniel? —

Camino unos metros más sin nada de éxito, hasta que diviso una pequeña y tenue luz blanca a los pies de la escalera, en el segundo vestíbulo. Bajo con cuidado de no tropezar, y al hacerlo se sintió más ligero al caminar. Era una extraña sensación que lo embargo, pero no se detuvo.

Cuando estuvo en el pie de los peldaños, miro en todo el vestíbulo, estaba oscuro y solo podía ver las escasas figuras de los cuadros y la decoración en relieve de las paredes.

Escuchó susurros y se asustó, camino con cuidado a un lado de las escaleras y vio aquella pequeña luz, no, no era una luz, era otra cosa.

—Daniel… ¿Qué estas..

Daniel levanto la cabeza. Estaba en cuclillas y parecía estar hablando con alguien, en efecto, estaba hablando con alguien, con ese niño, el niño brillante que habían visto hace unos días. Marcos estaba en cuclillas y si, estaba hablando con Daniel con voz muy baja. Su luz era tenue.

Ambos niños estaban a unos pasos de la gran puerta de madera. Julián sabía que esa puerta era importante, pero no supo el por qué.

—Daniel, ven aquí –

En seguida Daniel se levantó y fue con Julián.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

— _Tenía que ir …_

—Pero…me hubiera llamado.—Le susurro Julián con voz muy baja y rasposa –

—Marcos me enseño el camino –Le dijo el infante. Julián vio a Marcos que estaba flotando junto a la puerta, el campesino tomo a Daniel de la mano, aquel extraño ser le daba miedo, era un fantasma.— Se sabe todos los pasillos del palacio, y también tiene un hermano mayor…

Julián no lo estaba escuchando, estaba viendo a Marcos que flotaba sin más.

—Vámonos a la habitación. —Le dijo queriendo alejarse de aquel espectro infantil que no hacia otra cosa que observarlo y flotar cerca de la grandes puertas— Me has dado un gran susto

Y al volverse a las escaleras vio a alguien más, paso como una sombra por delante de sus ojos, Julián apretó la mano de Marcos que vio este gesto, y sintió el apretón y observo a su hermano, buscando alguna explicación.

—¿Qué pasa?¿por qué te detienes?. –

Daniel miro a todos lados pero no diviso nada. Julián se quedó paralizado al pie de las escaleras. Alguien más estaba allí, bajaba las escaleras con lentitud y sin prisa. Sin temor a la oscuridad al parecer.

— ¿Daniel, eres tu pequeño?—En seguida la voz de María fue reconocida. Daniel avanzo unos pasos más adelante que Julián que se había quedado petrificado al pie de la escalera.

María tenía una bata, cubierta por un camisón rojo y zapatillas rojas. Daniel fue a su encuentro con mucha familiaridad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, es muy tarde –

—Quería ir al baño.

María rio y algo en su risa perturbo severamente los nervios de Julián que aún no se movía de su lugar. Miro a Daniel que estaba al lado de María y luego vio a la mujer, que ahora lo observaba con extrañeza y esa expresión, esa expresión de extrañeza le hizo arrugar un poco su frente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Joven Julián? –Pregunto, Julián parpadeo, bajo la mirada hacia el rostro de Daniel y se preguntó ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo al lado de María?—

Daniel lo vio, y abrió los ojos de sobremanera, muy lentamente. Julián tenía los ojos rojos. Estaban comenzando a brillar, el niño se quedó en silencio y vio como Julián le extendía una mano lentamente. El niño no pregunto, no cuestiono, se alejó de María y fue con su hermano, no sabría explicarlo pero algo le decía que fuera con él. Seguridad. Apego. Amor.

María vio aquella escena en silencio. Julián tomo la mano pequeña de Daniel y acto seguido a eso este se montó en sus brazos, cargándolo. A María le sorprendió aquello. Julián no la vio a los ojos en ningún momento, no dijo nada, no pronuncio palabra, hizo todo aquello con total y seca indiferencia., se dio media vuelta, Daniel tenía la mirada en ella ahora, el niño tenía los ojos rojos. No irritados, su iris, toda su iris estaba tan roja como la sangre.

Julián se alejaba a paso calmado hacia el otro extremo del vestíbulo, hacia otro pasillo que el verdaderamente desconocía. Camino sin detenerse y cuando supo que María no podía verle más, acérelo el paso por aquel pasillo desconocido y oscuro, sorprendentemente no se tropezó con nada, razón por la cual avanzo con mucha rapidez.

No supo cuánto camino, pero no se detuvo hasta que encontró un salón vacío y con la puerta abierta y allí se metió junto con Daniel, su corazón viajaba a mil como un tambor en las fiestas de primavera. Golpeando para tal celebración, pero lejos de la alegría, estaba asustado, temeroso. No supo cómo había podido mantener la calma momento antes, pero igual que Daniel algo le había dicho que se mantuviera en calma, tomara al niño y se alejara y que caminara lo más rápido posible hasta que estuviera seguro.

Daniel aun no hablaba.

El mayor, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba dispuestas en las paredes y solo la luz de la noche las alcanzaba a divisar. Dejo que Daniel se sentara en sus piernas mientras que el pasaba el tremendo susto que sentía.

—¿Daniel, estas bien? – Julián lo vio y…noto que sus ojos azules estaban rojos. No irritados. Su iris era roja.— ¿Dani?

Le zarandeo con delicadeza, el niño parpadeo y sus ojos poco a poco volvieron a ser normales, azules. Que en la oscuridad se veían zafiros como los de Julián ahora. Daniel se sobresaltó como si se despertara de un gran sueño

—¡Están normales! –Escalmo al ver Julián.

—¿Qué cosa? –

—Tus ojos. Estaban extraños –Daniel cayo en cuenta de que no estaba en el vestíbulo, ni María estaba cerca, ni nada era como recordaba — ¿…Que paso? . ¿Dónde está María?

Vio a Julián, que le regalaba una mirada confundida y algo frustrado, aun respiraba pesadamente, intentando recobrar el aliento.

—Daniel, voy a preguntarte algo. – Julián dejo a Daniel de pie frente a el — …¿Le viste el rostro a María?.

Una interrogante vino al rostro del niño, que no entendió por qué él le preguntaba aquello. Daniel asintió.

—….¿cómo tenía su rostro y …sus manos? –

—Normales…— Fue lo primero que dijo, aunque dudo de responder, prefirió saber por qué Julián hacia estas preguntas. — ¿…Por qué?

— ¿No le viste nada raro?...¿Nada raro?

Daniel negó, luego parecía recordar algo y eso fue un ápice de esperanza para Julián.

—Tenías los ojos rojos.

-¿Quién?

—TU.

— ¿Qué?

—Si

Julián miro a Daniel con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Eso no es lo que te pregunte. María ..Ella. —Y bajo la voz – ella tiene algo raro

—¿Cómo raro?—Daniel bajo la voz igual—

—…No lo sé, su rostro, no era humano, no sé cómo explicarlo…—

—¿Cómo sabes eso? –

—…No importa, se lo que vi.

—Creo que el sueño te está afectando –

—No me hables así, yo sé lo que vi. –Julián suspiro algo exasperado – se acabo… Vámonos.

—¿A dónde?—

—¿A la habitación a dónde más?—

Julián un poco más recompuesto, se levantó. Dejo a Daniel en el piso, sobre sus pies y camino cuidadosamente a la puerta de salida donde se asomó cautelosamente, asomo la cabeza y le hizo una seña a Daniel que aún estaba un poco confundido por la situación y fue con él. Julián le tomo de la mano.

Julián aun no se decidía a salir, cosa que desesperaba de cierta forma el niño que de verdad quería volver a la cama y dormir, ya su vejiga no le molestaba y sabría que no mojaría la cama, no podía decir lo mismo de Enrique.

El pasillo estaba tremendamente oscuro, cuando Julián por fin se decidió por salir, se pegó a la pared y camino de regreso, por el mismo lugar donde había llegado, en primer lugar porque no sabía como regresar a su habitación desde ese punto.

Pasaron algunos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, se cuestionó de su habilidad de haber llegado allí de una sola caminata recta y sin dudas.

—¿Julián?

—Hm..

—¿…por qué estamos aquí?

Julián dio una mirada por las paredes y el pasillo en general. Suspiro y vio a su hermano que se encontraba confundido con todo esto. Al ver a su hermano hacer aquel gesto de inspección a su alrededor el hizo lo mismo solo para ver si lograba encontrar lo que su hermano estaba buscando.

— Tengo sueño…— Se quejó, queriendo de verdad ir a la cama y se tallo el ojo izquierdo con su mano libre.—apurémonos de una vez..

Julián no respondió al momento pero avanzo con la misma paciencia de antes. Llegaron por fin a la el segundo vestíbulo y encontraron las escaleras solitarias. Daniel estaba balanceándose del sueño así que el joven pescador, le cargo y al instante esta cayó rendido en brazos del mayor.

Luego de dar la respectiva inspección por todo el vestíbulo y la escalera, subió las primeras escaleras con rapidez y cuidado a la vez. Tenía miedo de que aquella imagen volviera a aparecer. Hizo memoria del camino que había tomado y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a las otras escaleras que eran gemelas las bajo con cuidado sintiéndose un poco más seguro y volvió a su respectivo pasillo donde se suponía los niños descansaban.

Los guardias no habían vuelto.

Aquello le pareció extraño.

Entro y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Puso el seguro por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí. Llevo a Daniel a la cama y lo acomodo, le cubrió y este automáticamente se familiarizo con la superficie suave y acolchada, justos con sus tres hermanos. Al ver aquella imagen Julián se llenó de un profundo sentimiento de protección hacia ellos.

Casi al momento, aquel sentimiento se vio eclipsado por la preocupación y el miedo, lo que había visto le había hecho dudar del lugar donde encontraba. ¿Había sido producto de su imaginación? ¿el sueño? ¿La falta de luz?. Julián desecho todas estas. No. El sabía lo que había visto…pero…¿Por qué ahora?...¿por qué no lo vio antes?

No supo la respuesta.

Se alejó de la cama y fue a la puerta. Quito el seguro y salió. Acto seguido acciono el seguro desde adentro y la cerro. De nuevo en el camino oscuro del pasillo se preguntó dónde estaban los guardias.

Salió al vestíbulo y fue cuando lo vio. Su cuerpo luminoso era realmente llamativo; Marcos estaba sentado en las escaleras como si esperara a alguien. El joven pescador está totalmente dispuesto a esconderse y alejarse de ese espectro, pero antes de que pudiera moverse y retornar a la seguridad y el camuflaje que podía bridarla la oscuridad, el fantasma lo había visto, este sonrió de oreja a oreja se levantó, entiéndase por flotar y voló hacia él.

El miedo que sintió Julián fue significativo, tanto que se pegó a la pared del pasillo y el cuadro en donde se había apoyado sonó y se balanceo de un lado a otro, se alejó de la pared justo a tiempo antes de que el marco del cuadro le golpeara la cabeza. Se encontró en ese momento con el rostro brillante, redondo y joven del niño. Sus ojos le perforaron el alma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – Pregunto y su voz sonó normal como cualquier niño, sin embargo algo era diferente. –

El cuerpo luminoso era trasparente y de sus pies brotaba una especie de escarcha plateada como una cola de algún cometa. Julián no respondió ante la pregunta, de hecho se intente relajar antes de responder.

—Entiendo, debes de estar aturdido. –Marcos hizo un gesto de compresión, asintió varias veces con aire pensativo, como si analizar algún hecho transcendental. Floto muy cerca de el para luego abandonar su meditación y rodearle con gracia — …¿A dónde iras ahora, _Joven Julián? ._

Julián no le respondió. Se alejó un poco de su cercanía porque era inquietante que estuviera rodeándole como si fuera algún tipo de depredador pequeño dispuesto a abalanzársele. Y como Julián no espondeo nada, Marco le dio espacio, floto hasta las escaleras y les hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta ellas.

Marcos quería que lo siguiera

Julián titubeó, pensó nuevamente en lo que había experimentado y suspiro, se dio ánimos. Él estaba seguro. Miro a las puertas de las habitaciones y estuvo más seguro aun. Marcos seguía apuntando a las escaleras.

Contuvo el aliento. Avanzó.

* * *

DamistaH.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola. Agradeceria mucho a los lectores interesados, en votar que historia culminar primero, en la encuesta en mi perfil estan las opciones.

Sin mas Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **LA PESQUISA DEL ONCE**

 **CAPITULO 5.**

 _ **L**_ a noche estaba silenciosa, los pasillos oscuros y solitarios. Se preguntaba en los escasos momentos que no estaba alerta, ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Los guardias no estaban en ninguna parte que pasaba, como si de alguna manera hubiera decidido abandonar sus puestos. Marcos no lo acompañaba, de hecho solo había señalado las escaleras sin decir nada más y Julián tan solo subió las escaleras y se adentró nuevamente al pasillo hasta encontrar el camino al vestíbulo gemelo, se quedó por un momento a mitad de la escalera y volvió a ambos lados sin saber lo que realmente estaba buscando. ¿Qué estaba buscando?, se preguntó y ¿Por qué había salido de su habitación, en primer lugar? ¿A dónde ir? Apenas y conocía el camino a la cocina, no conocía nada del castillo donde se estaba hospedando y… ¿Cómo era que Daniel había salido de la habitación al baño si…había un baño en la habitación?

Se quedó ensimismado por un tiempo, sintiendo estúpido, seguramente Daniel tenía razón, seguramente el sueño le había hecho perder detalles, él era un simple pescador. ¿Qué podía saber el de nobleza o…suposiciones? …Seguramente los guardias dormían unas horas antes de volver a sus puestos, seguramente el sueño le había hecho imaginar cosas, seguramente aquel fantasma solo quería tomarle el pelo, quizá debía de irse de ese castillo, volver a _Bailarina_ cuanto antes. La monarquía era complicada y…difícil de comprender.

Se dio vuelta para retornar a donde se suponía debía de ir, donde debía de estar; se sostuvo de la madera del reposa manos para no caer cuando aquella figura parecía haberse difuminado, el pescador se paralizó de ipso facto, contuvo el aliento y agarro la madera con fuerza, arriba al final de las escaleras había alguien, Julián lo vio, lo sintió, no estaba solo. Subió los escalones que faltaban para estar en la cima y arrugo el entrecejo como inspeccionara el aire. Se enderezo con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de moverse muy rápido. Volvió la mirada hacia el inicio del pasillo a su izquierda, y luego vio a la derecha; al camino del retorno.

Camino a la izquierda sin motivo en particular, sin nada que lo detuviera, pues ya no parecía tener conciencia, mente, pensar, razón, el pescador solo camino, solo se dirigió a el umbral de madera de su izquierda con paso lento pensó firme.

.

 _Alguien toca la puerta. Daniel abre los ojos lentamente._

.

Se adentró un poco más al pasillo, sin algún temor a tropezar cuando siguió la línea recta de la alfombra roja, bajo sus pies desnudos, era extraño que caminara descalzo aun sabiendo que el suelo estaba frio y eso podía hacerle daño a su pulmonía, que, aunque aplacada podía resurgir en cualquier descuido.

Cuando cruzo a la derecha al inicio de otro pasillo, esta vez más amplio y con ningún tipo de iluminación más que la luz de la noche entrar por las grandes ventanas que yacían cerca de la pared.

Se detuvo de ipso facto, se mantuvo de pie en el pasillo y de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que, no supo cómo llego allí. Julián parpadeo varias veces y el color rojo de sangre abandonó sus ojos zafiros, vio a su alrededor ignoto del lugar donde estaba. Dio un paso hacia adelante y en seguida retrocedió como si la propia alfombra quemara, se alejó del pasillo y no viendo en qué lugar esconderse se pegó a la pared. ¿Pero esconderse de qué? Y… ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? ¿De que en primer lugar? No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero era la primera vez que se sentía de esta manera, como si todos sus sentidos gritaran peligro. Debía protegerse, debía esconderse. Debía preservarse.

La oscuridad contribuyó a esconder su cuerpo en la pared e intento visualizar su alrededor nuevamente buscando algún indicio que le diera la explicación de su miedo. Movió los ojos por el pasillo, mas allá, lejos de él era como la boca oscura de alguna quimera. Y entonces, dentro de aquella boca quimérica, algo se movía, el corazón del joven dio un fuerte latido que casi sintió a su corazón hundirse en el vacío de su pecho. Algo se acercaba por la oscuridad del pasaje, aunque era sigiloso, Julián podía escucharlo, se confundía en la oscuridad al igual que él lo hacía, la noche los favorecía a ambos para esconderse.

Julián intento respirar lo más suave posible, no quería que su angustia le delatara.

Escucho como se acercaba por el pasillo, con lentitud, como si cuidara de que sus pasos no delataran lo pesado que eran, el azabache aun oculto, encogiéndose en la sombra de los pilares. Luego no escucho nada. En silencio, se quedó paralizado en su puesto. En la orilla del pasillo, en la oscuridad.

Alguien sopla su nuca. Casi al momento endereza el cuello y su espalda, dio un salto y no lo pensó dos veces en correr por el pasillo hacia la oscuridad, pues algo estaba cerca de él, de hecho estaba detrás de él. Sus pasos parecían ser pesados, Julián estaba seguro que no le gustaría ser una hormiga bajo esa bota. Así que corrió, hasta que vio el final del pasillo y tomo el único camino que tenía, la izquierda, lo hizo con tanta rapidez que casi se deslizo por la alfombra roja y tropezaba.

Se apoyó de la pared y antes de poder reincorporarse, se vio aplastado contra esta por un fuerte empujón, gruñó de dolor, pero antes de recibir el próximo golpe se adelantó a él, solo escucho un fuerte impacto detrás de él y un agujero apareció en la pared.

El pasillo estaba un poco más iluminado por los ventanales de vidrio abiertas y las cortinas rojas se alzaban gracias al viento. Julián pensó en un segundo, lanzarse por la ventana, pero recordó que estaba en un castillo y seguramente estaba en el tercer piso.

Se adentró a un pasillo sin luz, pues allí la oscuridad no era dispersada por ninguna ventana —que al parecer eran muy abundante en ese lado del castillo—, se apoyó de la pared y logro sentir una puerta, la abrió sin querer hacer mucho ruido y entro en la habitación, la cerró lentamente. se encontró a el mismo en un especie de sala, esta grande, amueblada, con un candelabro colgando del techo justo sobre los muebles y una mesa, una mesa llena de papeles y pergaminos, una copa vacía y algo que parecía ser licor en un envase de vidrio.

Intento aquietar su corazón antes de examinar con más atención su alrededor. Era una sala, muy elegante, e iluminada con una luz tenue solo con tres velas. Mas allá, había una umbral que llevaba a un salón, un enorme escritorio con muchos más papeles, plumas y tres asientos, muy ordenados. Un enorme biblioteca se extendía a los lados del salón con estantes llenos de libros, perfectamente completos y aparente nuevos, como si no hubieran sido leídos o simplemente había sido leído hace ya tiempo. Un poco más calmado atravesó el salón, y se dio cuenta que este estaba completamente bañado por la luz de la noche que proyectaba la ventaba detrás del gran escritorio.

Al cruzar el umbral con cautela y sigilo, Julián se encontró con un pasaje más pequeño con una ventana y una butaca acolchada y pegada a la pared. Perfecta para la lectura. Se preguntó dónde diablos estaba.

A su derecha estaba un arpa junto con una silla y bellos cuadros pequeños adornaban las paredes. El pescador se llevó los dedos a los labios ideando alguna forma de salir de allí sin ser visto. No. David, sí. Debía de buscar a David y explicarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, alguien estaba en el castillo, sí, eso haría.

Tan solo.

 _Toc toc._

Alguien toca la puerta.

Oh no.

Julián casi de inmediato se dirigió a donde creía había sido el origen del sonido, atravesó el pasillo como una bala, ignorando el dolor en su brazo, se adentró en una especie de habitación, que ignoro y luego salió a una especie de recibidor con algunas sillas y estantes, un armario de madera con las puertas cerradas.

 _Toc toc toc._

La puerta principal, de dos puertas estaba justo a su frente.

 _Toc toc_

Volvían a tocar y aquel sonido puso tan nervioso a Julián que tomo una de las sillas y bloqueo la entrada de la puerta izquierda, nuevamente y con mucho sigilo bloqueó la puerta derecha con otra silla cercana. Aun tocaban la puerta

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

Todo quedo en silencio cuando esas palabras atravesaron la estancia, sin producir ningún eco, fue más un susurro sin ganas que otra cosa.

Volvió rápidamente a él y sintió un gran alivio al reconocerlo.

—David –

—¿Hmmm? – Este que se había acercado a el recibidor, abrió los ojos con atención, en la oscuridad parecían ser perlas negras sin algún brillo— ¿Qué sucede? …¿Cómo llegaste…aquí…? ¿Por qué cierras la puerta?

—Hay alguien en el castillo

— ¿eh? — Enseguida David arrugo el entrecejo, vio a el pescador con incredulidad, eso era imposible, si alguien se hubiera metido en el castillo, el sería el primero en esterarse, es que David conocía muy bien todo aquel ambiente y a cada una de las personas que allí estaban y estaba totalmente convencido que todos estaban completos. — ¿Te encuentra bien? …Julián, no hay nadie en el castillo, nadie que no conozca. Dígame como llego aquí.

Julián dudó, y al momento de responder la puerta volvió a sonar. Julián se quedó mudo y David vio hacia la puerta. Volvieron a tocar y esta vez llamaron.

— ¿David? –

David avanzo a la puerta, pero Julián se le interpuso.

—No abra la puerta. — le pidió en un susurro bajo y lo fulmino con la mirada—

—Es solo María—

—No es…solo María, allá afuera hay una cosa extraña. Lo vi, me seguía hasta aquí.

David no podía comprender y tampoco podía comprender como era que Julián no podía proyectar nada al respecto, aunque su actitud era totalmente opuesta, ¿estaría fingiendo?, David decidió ignorarlo.

—Muévete –Ordeno el monarca con una voz amable a pesar de su mirada seca.

Julián no se movió, pero afortunadamente dejaron de tocar la puerta. Dejaron de llamar y todo permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que… el candelabro del techo tembló ligeramente…Como si alguien caminara por el techo…o las paredes.

David arrugo el entrecejo, miro el cristal colgando sobre ellos dos y luego al pescador. y se dispuso a abrir la puerta apartándose de Julián que no tuvo otro remedio que apartarse de mala gana, ¿Qué era ese sonido?, ¿Estaba María en peligro? , quito las sillas mientras tenía la mirada fija de Julián encima de sus acciones, aun no estaba totalmente seguro ni de acuerdo con la idea de abrir la puerta pero…era el Rey ¿no?, debía de obedecer.

Cuando Julián vio a aquella puerta abrirse cerró los ojos con fuerza pero nada vino a él, David salió por unos segundos y salto una exclamación antes de cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe, tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el castillo y luego de eso un golpe en la madera que hizo eco en la habitación, el monarca se alejó de la puerta y la bloqueo luego de otro golpe más y tomó a Julián del antebrazo y lo arrastro a la recamara, lejos del golpe de la puerta que estaba seguro que cedería.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Pregunto Julián

—Alguien ha entrado en el castillo— Le respondió David en voz baja, Julián apretó los labios algo molesto; ¡Era lo que le intentaba decirle! Los golpes en la entrada no cesaban y se escuchaba perfectamente la madera romperse—…No lo entiendo…yo no...

David observó la puerta, aun confundido y tomó a Julián para guiarlo a la puerta trasera, la primera que Julián había usado para entrar. Ambos fueron con rapidez, justo cuando escucharon el estruendo de la puerta romperse; la ha atravesado. David tomo la mano de Julián al momento de salir por la puerta trasera salieron al pasillo mientras que aquel intruso se adentraba en la habitación y la recorría buscando su presa.

David corrió por el pasillo, y fue mucho más fácil recorrerlo y mucho más rápido con David de guía, el sabia todos los caminos de ese lugar, Julián no reconoció ninguno, cuando bajaron rápido las escaleras, fue entonces que David llamo a los guardias, a los soldados, al mayor, pero…ninguno vino a su encuentro. Reino un silencio desesperante.

Los pasos pesados venían bajando por las escaleras, destruyendo todo silencio a su paso ¿Qué era aquella criatura?, sus pisadas son como una bestia grande y peligrosa tras ellos dos.

Se adentraron a una de las habitaciones y subieron las escaleras buscando perderse de vista, pareció funcionar cuando se ocultaron detrás de una puerta abierta, apretados uno contra otro, Julián podía escuchar el corazón de David golpeando rápido en su oído y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que el intruso siguió de largo por el pasillo, solo en ese instante se dio cuenta que David estaba tan asustado como el, que iba descalzo y que tenía una camisa de seda blanca con unos pantalones rosa hasta los tobillos. Nada más.

Se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, entonces fue cuando David dijo.

—… ¿Qué era esa cosa? …—Pensó en voz alta— Debemos volver…

—¿A dónde? – Pregunto Julián –

David no le respondió cuando lo animó a volver, bajando las escaleras con premura y pasando nuevamente por el pasillo, David se detuvo a medio camino justo donde estaban dos espadas colgadas en la pared, tomo una de ellas, era larga y con una hoja gruesa cubierta por la vaina negra. Julián arrugo el entrecejo entre asustado y sorprendido. ¿Quién colgaba espadas en las paredes? … Nunca le gustaron las armas.

David lo observó por un momento. Antes de continuar, antes de seguir avanzando por los pasillos, por las escaleras y atravesar algunas ventanas abiertas que daban a otros pasillos. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, justo en una habitación completamente sola, libre de sillas y asientos disponibles, David cerró la puerta y camino hacia la ventana donde rodo la cortina y la luz de la luna atravesó la estancia por completo.

Julián estaba a mitad de la habitación total y completamente inmóvil.

Fue entonces que el Rey se le acerco con calma, con una ensayada calma, si él se alteraba era completamente posible que Julián también lo haría y hasta el momento parecía estar manejando bien la situación.

Oh no

Al acercarse a Julián, noto que estaba temblando, sus labios y todo su cuerpo era víctima de una estremecimiento desagradable, cuando David le toco el hombro dio un pequeño brinco.

—Yo lo vi…Era horrible – Susurro el joven azabache juntando las manos con nervio, David estaba totalmente inmóvil viendo su reacción —…. ¿Que era esa cosa? –

David negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea.

—Los niños están solos –

David arqueo las cejas con preocupación, el recordatorio de Julián por sus niños parecía sacarlo de su ensimismamiento y de su terror a la amenaza.

—Tengo que ir con ellos. – Declaro el pescador y se movió hacia a la puerta dispuesto a salir, no llego a tocar el picaporte para cuando David le agarro con fuerza el antebrazo y el otro gimió de dolor, era su brazo lastimado –

—No. No iras solo allá afuera – Le ordeno el otro con una voz baja pero firme— …Van a estar bien, los guardias..

—No hay guardias….en ninguna parte del castillo – Le respondió el otro— en ninguna parte…

David apretó los labios con fuerza, su mirada se ensombreció. Soltó a Julián suavemente a diferencia del miedo e incertidumbre que lo embargaban. Julián se llevó la mano al antebrazo y se presionó con suavidad ante el dolor. Aún tenía la urgencia de salir de allí e ir a la habitación de los niños.

— ¿Cómo?—David se preguntó, y luego quedó en silencio—…. ¿Por qué saliste de tu habitación en primer lugar? –Le pregunto el gobernante clavando su mirada ensombrecida contra él. — ¿Cómo llegaste a mi recamara? –

—No—No lo sé…yo solo…solo seguí a ese niño… —

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Julián había dicho aquello como un susurro mientras se apoyaba de la puerta y luego las cejas de David se arquearon entendiendo.

—Marcos… —

— ¡Buenas noches! – Saludo este al aparecer de la puerta solo la mitad de su cuerpo y su cuerpo brillante, Julián casi enseguida se alejó de esta y fue a parar a donde estaba David, justo detrás de el

David ni se inmuta.

Marcos sonrió afablemente y se adentró por completo a la habitación; su cuerpo brillante y sus ojos oscuros, el comodín parecía divertido.

—… ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el Rey acercándose al espectro, este al verse victimizado por esa mirada tan fuerte de David arqueo una ceja sin entender

— ¿eh? – Marcos pidió una explicación — ¿Cómo que "que sucede"? …Estas siendo atacado es obvio, ¿Julián no te lo dijo?.

— ¿Decirme que? –

—¿Cómo que "que"?—Ahora Marcos parecía algo molesto — ….

El comodín vio a David y luego a Julián con desaprobación y tras suspirar pesadamente cruzó los brazos cortos de niño.

—…Hay algo en el castillo— Julián susurro, ganándose una mirada de David —

—¿Dónde están los guardias? –Pregunto David volvió los ojos oscuros al espectro

—Bajo algún hechizo, al igual que El Mayor… –Le respondió de forma seca y floto por la habitación que se encontraba completamente vacía — ¿para qué angustiarse?...Tienes _a tú Once._

—María no está aquí – Le repuso el Gobernante con mala cara, desenvaino la espada y la funda cayó al suelo haciendo eco, Julián vio el filo de la hoja y se dio cuenta que aquel espíritu estaba en contra de algo en particular — Debo ir a buscarla.

Algo en la mirada del niño reveló desaprobación.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer qué? –

David abrió la puerta rápidamente. Julián vio a niño que tenía la mandíbula y los labios apretados.

—Lleva a Julián con sus hermanos y sácalos del castillo—

David le estaba dando órdenes a un Comodín. Este no parecía estar muy contento de eso. Abrió los pequeños labios para replicar cuando un grito agudo y femenino abarco todo el castillo y su eco llegó a la habitación, aquello animo a David salir de la habitación.

Casi al momento, Julián se movió hacia la puerta que se había cerrado, más se detuvo en seco cuando Marcos apareció frente a él.

—Alto ahí—

Julián se echó para atrás.

†

— ¡María! –David respondió al llamado de auxilio, atravesando el gran salón con espada en mano. No había luz más que la noche, pero él sabía perfectamente que no estaba solo en ese salón, con un ademan de la manos las lámparas de las paredes se encendieron como si alguien soplara sobre ellas, iluminando toda la estancia

… y allí estaba.

María.

En el centro de la habitación, con su camisón y su bata de dormir, zapatillas rojas, sin embargo no era a ella que David buscaba. Cuando María volvió a ver a David sonrió entre aliviada y nerviosa. Se acercó a David con pasos rápidos, y este extendió el brazo desocupado para atraerla a él, sintió un fuerte alivio al tenerla cerca, a salvo.

— ¿Estás bien?— Pregunto, parecía agotada, como si hubiera corrido demasiado.

Ella se pegó del cuerpo del monarca y sin más, la abrazo con son de protección. Un silencio reino la habitación como un manto.

—… ¿A dónde se fue?— Pregunto David al momento de que reviso toda la sala con atención, acaricio el cabello negro de María que parecía estar temblando —….María ¿A dónde se fue?—

María no respondió, se separó de él y negó con la cabeza viendo a todos lados a la vez.

—Estaba aquí, era horrible, David…. —Le dijo vio a las escaleras – Me levante por que escuche un ruido y cuando Salí no habían guardias, ninguno, luego encontré a Julián…

David arrugó el entrecejo y presto atención a lo que María le estaba diciendo, sus facciones parecían estar en verdadera disputa por permanecer en calma, la mujer estaba sorprendida.

—…Si, estaban en el vestíbulo del Cáliz, se comportó de forma muy extraña, solo tomó a su hermano y se marchó, luego volví a mi habitación e intente dormir pero alguien toco mi puerta y cuando fui a abrir no había nadie…Fue muy extraño…quería ir a tu habitación pero no respondías cuando toque…

Hubo un momento de silencio, que parecía eterno, David juzgaba aquella historia que estaba escuchando, miró a María con detenimiento, su rostro más pálido quizá producto del miedo. Luego sujeto la empuñadura de la espada con un poco más de fuerza cuidando de que no se notara su silencioso reconocimiento, abrió los labios.

—Mar...—

Unos pasos rápidos aparecieron bajando por la escalera, David volvió rápidamente hacia estas, Daniel estaba allí. Daniel estaba allí…

David frunció el entrecejo, y casi de inmediato el niño corrió y se aferró a las piernas del castaño, que ahora estaba paralizado e incapacitado.

—David ¿Dónde está Julián?, hay ruidos extraños en el castillo— Se quejo con una voz entre temerosa y desesperante. — ¿Qué está pasando? –

—Oh, Daniel… —

María intentó consolarlo, se agacho a su altura y quiso cargarlo, pero David se adelantó y lo alzo en brazos en son de protección, María retrocedió con el ceño fruncido. Algo confundida, no solo ella si no Daniel estaba confundido. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué David se estaba alejando de María?

—¿Cómo sabes del vestíbulo del Cáliz? … —

—¿Perdón? – María arrugó el entrecejo y Se intentó acercar un paso, fue entonces que sintió la hoja cerca de su cuello, Daniel escondió el rostro en el cuello de David. El Rey era seguridad –

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está María? –

—¡Yo soy María! – Ella exclamó y se mantuvo inmóvil debido a la hoja en su cuello – No entiendo por qué actúa así…Mi Señor por favor.

—Le dije a El Mayor que no revelara la ubicación del Cáliz a nadie – David dio un paso atrás – hasta que se te presentara. ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo sabes la ubicación de mi habitación?...¿Por qué estás aquí…?

¿Por qué no estaba dormida como los otros? ¿…Por qué estaba intacta?

—Eduardo. El me lo dijo – María parecía realmente angustiada por aquella acción tan brusca del monarca contra una dama, contra ella, su Once, su Caballero.

David la vio intensamente, con una mezcla de ira e incredulidad. Eduardo jamás lo desobedecería.

— ¿Qué cosa eres? – Pregunto a regañadientes… — ¿Qué le has hecho a María?

—Mi Señor, yo soy María…créame por favor.

—David…—Daniel tartamudeó—

El gobernante se encontraba en un conflicto; estaba totalmente seguro que ella no era María, aunque no pudiera leerle, aunque su empatía no funcionara, y si no era María ¿Quién era? …no ¿Qué era? Si estuviera solo, podría hacer algo más que mantenerla a raya con la espada pero Daniel estaba allí.

— ¿Qué les has hecho a los guardias? –

—Nada – Le respondió ella –

— ¿Dónde están?

—No—No lo sé. –

—¡Julián! –Daniel salto de los brazos de David y fue entonces cuando María desvió la hoja afilada de su cuello con un movimiento de su mano, David de echo para atrás justo cuando ella avanzó para atacar blandiendo una hoja de acero de…su mano. –

—Oh por el Santo Grial – Julián exclamó anonadado–

David levantó la hoja en su frente, contra esa ella; de esa María, la piel de su brazo se volvió metálica como si se tratara de algún tipo de armadura, y en su mano surgía una hoja de metal larga y filosa. ¿Qué era aquella cosa?

—….Su majestad – Ella hablo, su voz sonó sosegada y suave, se inclinó con una solemnidad no acorde a lo antes hecho — El Reino de Espadas lo quiere muerto. Es mi labor cumplir los deseos de Espadas y el Rey Francisco IV.

—Eres el intruso…—David susurro con repulsión—

—Vine antes pero, Su Majestad había abandonado el castillo – Ella revelo con un tono respetuoso – Si, Señor. Espadas lo quiere muerto, muerto antes de que su Once aparezca. .

David no entendía como era posible aquello. ¿Qué era esa cosa que estaba hablando? Sus sentidos gritaban alerta, dio una mirada a la escalera, Julián tenia a Daniel de la mano. Luego observo a "eso" con determinación.

—Espadas quiere a todos muertos—

 _Eso_ sonrió. _Eso_ se acercó a Él y las espadas chocaron, el sonido del metal. David bloqueaba todos los ataques impidiendo que se acercara a la escalera y que dañara a ambos hermanos, fue entonces que les ordenó que se alejaran, que corrieran que alertaran a los guardias.

 _Eso_ hizo aparecer otra espada de su mano libre, y arremetió con una fuerza inhumana contra David que no tuvo otra opción que esquivarla dejando un agujero en el suelo de madera, las espadas quedaron atascadas y el aprovechó aquella ventaja e hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer, atacar a una mujer, empuñó la espada contra mas manos de "eso", el metal de la hoja golpeó la armadura de los brazos y por el impacto se rompió sin llegar a atravesarla.

— ¿Qué… — David se quedó con la hoja rota en la mano, miro la empuñadura y luego a Eso, a "María" que saco sus armas de la madera del piso con un gruñido. –

— ¡Es un Soldado de hierro! – Soltó Marcos que había aparecido al lado de Julián. – No hay oportunidad, es magia muy oscura.

Marcos fue rápidamente hacia donde David estaba, se acercó al Soldado y este parecía no inmutarse por su pequeña y lumínica presencia, El soldado se abalanzo contra David con ambas espadas más este logro esquivarlo, despedazo los reposabrazos de la escalera y acto seguido Marcos se opuso en su contra empujándolo con una fuerza increíble contra la pared opuesta de la sala.

— ¡Rápido ambos vayan a al Cáliz! –Marcos ordenó con una voz chillona— ¡Rápido!

David estaba renuente a irse, El Soldado se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia ellos, había abandonado su apariencia femenina; ahora solo era un soldado de metal y furia, su rostro tallado en hierro era masculino y rígido. David sintió demasiada repulsión en ese momento.

—¡Espadas ha traído a un soldado del infierno! – Marcos condeno totalmente indignado y furioso, escucharon el gruñido de aquel ser, inicuo e inhumano, David lo entendió todo, por eso no podía sentir nada, porque aquello no era humano, era magia, oscura y poderosa. La Magia no tenía sentimientos.

Corrieron por las escaleras nuevamente, con más temor ahora. Eso se detuvo al pie de la escalera, detenido por Marcos, no se hizo esperar una respuesta, el Soldado alzó el acero contra el espectro, el niño se desintegró como la niebla.

Daniel se aferró a el cuello de Julián con fuerza mientras intentaban correr siguiendo a David , atrás de ellos dos, aquel soldado se arrastraba por el pasillo, subía a las paredes de madera y los perseguía como un especie de animal, implacable.

Los Soldados de Hierros solo habían sido invocados una vez en un aparente mito, eran soldados caídos de Espadas muertos en la guerra, solo magia muy oscura podían traerlos de regreso, pero eran imparables, casi indestructibles y no humanos . Total y absolutamente prohibidos por la Ley.

Daniel podía verlo, se acercaba, escondió la mirada en el cuello de su hermano y comenzó a llorar de miedo, David dio un salto y logro alcanzar una espada de la pared, la desenvaino, tirando la funda contra el soldado enemigos que la esquivó con facilidad.

David se detuvo por unos segundos, Julián llego a detenerse unos pasos más adelante, sin entender por qué el otro se había detenido. El pasillo respiro y el piso debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar, Julián avanzó unos pasos más, fue entonces cuando vio una gruesa pared rodar de los lados del pasillo, era roja y de un material parecido al ladrillo, cubrió todo el pasaje.

Escucho un golpe, El soldado estaba del otro lado, golpeó varias veces.

—Magia… —Daniel estaba sorprendido y aliviado, el soldado parecía no poder pasar por la pared, no importa cuánto golpeara. David tomo un respiro, su pecho ardía y troto hacia donde estaban los hermanos, tomo a Julián del antebrazo y este se estremeció al ver los ojos rojos de Rey clavarse en los suyos..

—Encontrará otra manera de llegar, vamos… —

Continuaron corriendo.

†

Aunque David estaba preocupado por Eduardo, por el Mayor y por los hermanos de David, y por todos los soldados en general, no podía detenerse a buscarlos, no podía ir a la habitación de Julián, no en ese momento y esperaba que Julián entendiera que no podían ir aun, no, aun no

— ¿A dónde iremos? – Oh no. David no se detuvo—

—Al Cáliz –

— Mis hermanos—

—Enrique y Ricardo se quedaron en la habitación — Saltó Daniel recordado que los había dejado solos— Los intente despertar pero no podía ¿Qué está pasando Julián? ¿qué le sucedió a María y a los guardias? –

Julián no supo qué responder, realmente él no tenía todo claro, observo a David que tenía la mirada enrojecida. Daniel no se había fijado en este detalle hasta que ambos adultos intercambiaron miradas, fue entonces que Daniel recordó que a Julián le pasaba lo mismo en aquella ocasión. Afilo la mirada hacia David.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos? –

—No podemos volver a la habitación. Iremos con el Cáliz— David respondió, evitó dar aclaratorias.

—No tiene a su Once – Le replico Julián al recordar a Virginia, y se preguntó si estará bien, observó a David con atención —….estarás inestable.

David bajo los escalones antes de detenerse y escuchar eso. ¿Cómo Julián sabia eso?. David miro a Julián intensamente.

— ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? …es un muerto viviente, no hay espada hecha por el hombre que pueda pararlo, solo descansara si cumple su misión.

Evito ser más específico por que Daniel no necesitaba escucharlo. David se sentía agitado por el recorrido, zozobra por lo que sucedería si no llegaban a tiempo. El había leído acerca de las consecuencia de traer a los Soldados de Hierro, eran imparables, casi indestructibles y perversos, la única forma de detenerlo era con una magia poderosa y aplastante, pero Julián tenía razón, no podría hacerlo si su Once no estaba, quizá las consecuencias serían demasiado para controlarlas.

—Ya casi llegamos –Anunció el Rey

Cuando Estuvieron en el vestíbulo del Cáliz a Julián sentido los pasos sobre sus cabezas. En el techo. Alguien golpeaba el techo, Julián se alejó lo más posible debajo de aquel sonido. David tomó la espada con ambas manos. Fue entonces que la hoja de metal atravesó el techo de madera, seguida de otra hoja gruesa y metaliza

—Está aquí –

David tuvo que poner todos sus reflejos alerta para permanecer firme cuando el techo se rompió al descenso del enemigo. Aterrizó con gran estruendo en la sala y los cuadros se cayeron ante el temblor. El intruso no perdió tiempo alguno, Lanzó la primera espada que David logro desviar y quedo clavada en la pared en un cuadro de oleo.

—¡…Entren! – Ordenó, mientras que avanzaba al encuentro del soldado. — ¡Ahora!

Daniel bajo de los brazos de Julián para ayudarlo a abrir las dos puertas, eran endemoniadamente pesadas. Antes de poder abrirla más, El soldado lanzó su única espada hacia la puerta y esta se clavó en la madera a tan solo dos centímetros de la cabeza negra del pescador que se retiró y tomó a Daniel nuevamente.

Se alejaron de la espada clavada como si esta estuviera hecho de fuego y consumiera todo a su paso.

David logró impedir que el Soldado se acercara a ambos hermanos, más este era rápido, excesivamente rápido, a pesar de estar desarmado podía evitar el corte de la hoja con facilidad. Fue en una de los tantos ataques que el soldado tomó la espada con su mano metálica.

—Su persistencia es admirable, Señor— Le dijo con una voz tenebrosa— …No postergue lo que será una muerte inevitable.

David gruño con impotencia e intentó liberar su espada del agarre. Los ojos negros del soldados se clavaron los propios, David no pudo sentir nada, absolutamente nada, aquel ser estaba muerto, la hoja de la espada se dobló hasta romperse. Pedazos de metal cayeron en el piso, una espada rota. Un golpe en el pecho lo deslizó por el vestíbulo.

Un pedazo de metal en las manos metálicas, El soldado no sentía placer en hacer sufrir, tenía una misión y debía de cumplirla, solo así descansaría

Camino entonces a paso lento hacia la puerta, Julián fue con David, se agacho y Daniel permaneció cerca de su hermano, se aferró a él, la única cosa que podía protegerlo era Julián, cuando sus padres se fueron, solo Julián los protegía, cuando se enfermaba él los cuidaba, Julián era casa y protección…

—David…—Julián llamó, y su respiración se hizo pesada, Daniel vio el cuerpo de David moverse con pesadez en el piso de mármol, este se levantó poco a poco, miro a los dos hermanos.

David se incorporó y mando a volar a el soldado como si alguna fuerza invisible le golpeara, el soldado se arrastró por la madera y clavo los dedos en esta para evitar el retroceso. El Rey se levantó por completo y tocio, se sintió mareado, su cabeza estaba sangrando, algo cálido bajaba por su cien y no era sudor.

Oh Dios, Daniel era demasiado confuso, miedo, terror, tristeza, inundaban la mente de David, por las proyecciones del infante. Eran muy fuertes. A pesar de lo doloroso que se sentía se acercó a ambos.

Fue entonces que noto la respiración pesada de Julián…

—Maldición – David movió una de sus manos, con ademanes mandaba corrientes de presión contra el Soldado que no importaba lo que hacía no podía impedir que se incorporara y avanzara contra ellos – Muérete de una puta vez, maldita sea.

Daniel comenzó a sollozar. Julián empezó a chillar de dolor, de un dolor profundo, el miedo. David estaba al borde.

El Soldado estaba a pocos pasos de él.

—Haz…que se detenga…— Daniel se pegó a Julián, y David solo pudo sostener a Julián para que no se golpeara contra el piso – Da—David…

—¡Déjanos en Paz! – David grito impotente, furioso y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más el soldado estaba a pocos pasos de ellos tres y extendía su mano metálica…le tomó del cuello, su mano metalizada era fría y fuerte, alzo a David de un solo movimiento y esté pensó que moriría en ese instante. Pensó que Julián moriría cuando se vio obligado a soltarlo a separarse de él y cayó en el piso con Daniel sosteniéndolo a duras penas – Uuhg! Aark!.

Daniel chillo ante la imagen, David estaba a diez centímetros del suelo, el Rey de Copas, el Rey de su Nación, se suponía que el Rey podía hacer cualquier cosa, podía hacer cualquier cosa. ¡Por que David estaba así!.

—Julián! ¡Julián! –Lo zarandeó, su hermano parecía no recomponerse—

El sonido metálico de las uñas arañar el metal era aterrador, el rostro de David estaba rojo por la falta de oxígeno, al igual que el de Julián...

—No ¡David! ¡No—no! — El niño se guardó todo aquel temor, todo aquel miedo y se levantó, no permitirá que su Señor muriera, ¡nadie! – Suéltalo ¡Suéltalo!

Daniel se levantó y golpeo las piernas del Soldado, intento de todo lo que podía, pero este apenas se inmuto, apenas y se movió.

—Da..niel. –Julián llamó en su agonía. – No, no,…Da—aniel...uhg. Corre…

—¡Suéltalo estúpido Soldado de pacotilla! ¡Eres un Cobarde! ¡Tú Rey es un cobarde! ¡Suéltalo, suéltalo! —Chillo lleno de ira el muchacho y se lastimó las manos al golpear el metal de la armadura, le abrazo por la cintura y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas – Suelta a mi Señor…!

El Soldado aflojo el agarre distraído. Aunque aquellas acciones de un infante no representaban nada para él, le parecía realmente inconveniente, tiro a David hacia puerta y este casi pierde el conocimiento por el golpe en la cabeza.

El tiempo parecía haberse tornado parsimonioso, tan lento, peligrosamente lento. Vio borroso…pero el Soldado estaba levantando a alguien y…luego algo de color rojo le mancho la visión con un salpicar, bajo los ojos, observo a alguien más arrastrarse hacia la mancha roja con rapidez pero se percibía tan lento. Un sonido, un grito amortiguado por sus sentidos aturdido.

¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? …

Intento abrir la puerta con un movimiento de sus manos hacia la orilla, miro al piso de esta. Algo rojo corría por la orilla de la madera…algo rojo y brillante. Había una luz roja y brillante saliendo del borde…

Miro nuevamente y alguien tiene una espada, eso tiene una espada, eso va a atacar a alguien. David se arrastró pesadamente, y toco el cuerpo de alguien, vio los pies del Soldado justo al frente de él.

—No…No dejaré que los lastimes – Se aferró al cuerpo tembloroso, identifico la contextura, delgada y alta — Julián…

Lo vio, respiraba ruidosamente y su rostro estaba húmedo de sangre y…lágrimas. De Sangre y lágrimas…

—Daniel… — dijo este en su estrangulada voz, miro a David y noto lo rojo de sus ojos golpearle los propios –

—Todo estará bien… —Susurro el Monarca suavemente, Abrazo a Julián que tenía a Daniel acunado en sus brazos….

Había mucha sangre…

—Todo estará bien... –

Julián lo ve, parpadea lentamente, quiere creerle.

—...Si-

Que triste, Julián tenia ojos muy bellos…rojos.

La espada descendió

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero pasen a votar...y ya, chao~ -**

 **DamistaH.**

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola. Sin mas que decir disfruten. Gracias por votar y leer~**

* * *

 **LA PESQUISA DEL ONCE**

 **CAPITULO 6.**

 _Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away._

 _Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping._

 _ **Into the West**_

†

—…Todo estará bien. —

Cuando los ojos de Julián se cerraron, el azul desapareció de la visión del Rey, le gustaba el azul, era un color que admiraba muy bien en el cielo, además, le recordaba al mar, David no había ido mucho al mar desde su coronación, no hasta que visito Bailarina. Ojala pudiera visitar Bailarina una vez más. Ojala pudiera volver a Bailarina con Julián una vez más.

Cuando los ojos de Julián volvieron a abrirse, esta vez lenta y pesadamente, estaban rojos. No irritados, el color azul se había ido por completo, sus ojos de Mar se había llenado de Sangre, David frunció el entrecejo entre confundido y algo impresionado.

—Si…— Julián susurró con una voz ajena— Todo irá bien…—

Su rostro de lágrimas y sangre, transmitía una extraña calma que podía colarse en el espíritu y acunar serenidad. Como si aceptara la muerte.

David sintió algo moverse en su costado, como si dedos tímidos, o sin fuerza, buscaran algo, estaban manchados, húmedos y rojos, tocaron los dedos de sus manos, se entrelazaron y sintió una infinita quietud, aceptando su destino,… pero algo aun no lo convencía del todo. Era una extraña emoción que recorría su espíritu, una sensación de plenitud, liberación, poder…

La muerte no puede sentirse así ¿o sí? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Ya había pasado?...Ni siquiera lo sintió.

Cuando la espada descendió sobre ambos, el suelo tembló notoriamente, David se estremeció y contra su temor a la muerte miro hacia la punta de la espada que se había quedado a medio camino sobre su cabeza. Todo se había paralizado por unos segundos. No comprendía lo que sucedía.

Volvió a ver a Julián, no se había movido para nada, pero aquella sangre, comenzaba a desprenderse del piso, comenzaba a moverse. Aprovecho entonces y movió a ambos hermanos lejos del peligro, Julián lo detuvo en seco, apretó sus manos entrelazadas y luego de soltarlo se levantó y tomo el cuerpo durmiente de Daniel, como si fuera un valioso tesoro que debía de proteger, no fue hasta ese momento que identifico que la sangre era del infante.

Daniel tenía una herida en el costado, la sangre que se movía era de él, era de Daniel, Daniel estaba herido.

No…

David abrió los ojos de sobremanera y en cuanto lo vio con sus ojos cerrados lo supo.

La sangre corría hacia el salón del Cáliz, como pequeños hilos. Julián tenía los ojos pintados en sangre, aun quieto. Las puertas del Salón se habían abierto. Una luz roja comenzaba a iluminar el salón primero con timidez, al poco tiempo lenguas de luz salieron de la estancia, viento y calor, un ambiente turbulento y violento comenzaba a emerger, apoderándose de la atmosfera.

Los pocos objetos alrededor del lugar, comenzaron a arrastrarse por el vestíbulo, incluyendo al Soldado que clavo la espada en el piso para evitar ser arrastrado por el viento enfurecido.

David apenas y sintió el viento moverle el cabello, se sentía embriagado de una curiosa sensación de paz, tranquilidad. Como si no existiera peligro alguno... Apreció los dedos agraciados de alguien tocarle el hombro y al volver la vista, Julián y estaba allí, viéndole, jamás se había fijado que el pescador tenia atractivas facciones, su rostro en calma era más atractivo que cuando se enojaba o cuando no quería expresar nada, Julián estaba tranquilo al igual que él, y fue entonces que recordó lo que estaba pasando el intento salir de aquel estado mental.

El pescador le acarició con suavidad la piel de su rostro y esto hizo que se relajara completamente.

Los ojos del Monarca se tornaron rojos.

Se entregó a una extraña fuerza, que aplastaba la propia con facilidad, era embriagadora y agradable la vez. Incitándole el desprendimiento de su voluntad.

Una fuerza arrolladora salió de las puertas abriéndolas de par en par con furia, llenando cada rincón, cada habitación, cada pasillo; los adornos cedieron, los cuadros cayeron, y fue entonces que la madera cercan a ellos se desconcho, deteriorándose rápidamente.

David movió una de las manos, y una cinta roja se levantó del piso, seguida de otro y una tercera que asemejaron a tres estacas, de piedra roja, hechas de sangre.

—Espadas…has violado la Ley de Hispania (1) – David hablo y fue como si toda la habitación hubiera hablado con él en un coro de voces —…Este no es lugar para los caídos…

El metal que cubría al soldado comenzó a deprenderse por la fuerte presión del viento sobrenatural, primero sus dedos, su cuello, y piernas, el Soldado cedió, se arrodilló y su espada se rompió, los restos de su armadura y metal atravesando las ventanas, los vidrios se rompió con fuerza. El viento aún seguía corriendo en la sala.

Julián apretó el agarre de Daniel en sus brazos, cerro los ojos al sentir perder su conciencia, sumergiéndose en demasiados sentimientos, el país entero dentro de su cabeza.

Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan embriagadora y poderosa correr por su cuerpo.

David yacía frente a él, de espaldas como si buscara protegerle de alguna forma.

El Soldado era despojado del metal en su vestimenta, su rostro ahora, blanco, cabello gris y largo, un cadáver maltrecho, delgado, pobre, sucio. Un cuerpo muerto, sus ojos, grandes y negros se levantaron hacia David que era un Rey vivo, grande y poderoso, que le aplastaba con su presencia.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a desprenderse poco a poco bajo la furiosa mirada roja. Como si solo el hecho de mirarlo le hiciera perder fuerzas. Las estacas perforaron su pecho, y la tercera aún se mantenía cerca para el golpe de gracia.

David lo reconoció, al verle el rostro. El reconocimiento no paso desapercibido para aquella alma que en silencio deseaba que todo terminara y poder descansar.

—M…Mi hijo…encuéntrelo – Logro pronunciar el Soldado.

Cuando cerró los ojos, algo le atravesó y supo que todo había terminado. Ahora podía descansar.

La fuerte corriente disminuyo a los pocos segundos, el gran despliegue de poder desapareció con calma dejando un profundo silencio de un minuto, el vestíbulo estaba destruido por completo. David abrió los ojos, ahora normales, miel. Sintiéndose vaciado de energía y con una extraña emoción dentro de sí. Miro a su alrededor con inspección giro sobre sí mismo y sintió sus dedos tocar algo húmedo.

Sangre

Fue entonces, que recordó a Julián, lo encontró detrás de él, aunque sus ojos ya no eran de aquel color llamativo, si estaban inundados de lágrimas, azul cristalino, su rostro de sangre y lágrimas. Aún tenía el cuerpo de Daniel, este tenía los ojos cerrados, yacía dormido como cualquier niño que durmiera de noche, solo que el sol ya salía y no se veía intensión de despertar.

Se escuchó el paso de los soldados avanzar por cada pasillo, cada escalera deteriorada del salón y el sonido comenzó a hacerse cada vez y cada vez más suaves a medidas que se acercaban a donde ambos adultos se encontraban, los soldados aturdidos por su alrededor completamente destruido no se dieron cuenta de lo que acontecían hasta que escucharon los susurros. El Mayor con su pijama bermellón parecía totalmente anonadado por la sangre en el piso y todo completamente destruido.

Eduardo surgió de la multitud entendiendo todo lo que ocurría, de inmediato se acercó a ambos. Soltó una exclamación muda ante la revelación implícita y se acercó a Julián en señal de apoyo. El Sol se alzaba detrás de la cabeza de David, como un gran halo a su alrededor, que observaba a Julián roto en tristeza.

Todos se retiraron los gorros, los cascos, un enorme silencio reino en el lugar. No hacía falta palabras para explicar lo que había ocurrido, lo que se sentía. Todo aquel abatimiento Julián no solo se la proyectaba con lágrimas, todo en la sala lo sentían en carne propia y era tan profunda. El Dolor, la pérdida.

El sol baño toda la estancia, una luz roja hermosa, cálida y consoladora. Solo que Daniel no estaba allí para verla más. Sus ojos nunca amanecieron.

†

Julián termino de peinar a Ricardo, mientras que Enrique era vestido por Virginia, el traje marrón picaba, eso decía Ricardo, se movía inquieto por la comezón en su cuello. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tela, aunque suave no podía evitar sentirse incómodo.

Luego de aquello, Virginia llevo los niños afuera, todavía tocaba que Julián se arreglara y él estaba totalmente convencido que podía hacerlo solo. Francamente quería estar solo. Se levantó de su asiento frente al espejo y caminó hacia el baño donde se asearía y prepararía para el evento a continuación. David había hablado al respecto, se lo comunicó con sinceridad y una atención que agradeció mucho.

El era un simple pescador, no sabía nada de ese tipo de ceremonias en la Capital, además estaba total y absolutamente ignorante de muchas cosas. Aun se preguntaba cómo habían creado aquella red de tuberías que mandaba agua caliente a la tina.

Cuando salió del baño, vio su traje marrón en la cama grande, era elegante, sencillo pero elegante una corbata de paño blanco, y un cinturón negro y zapatos sencillos. Julián quedo algo desconcertado. Se sentó en la cama y vio sus zapatos. Suspiro.

Cuando hubo terminado. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Se encamino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras. Eduardo sonrió ampliamente al verlo, Julián apenas y movió el labio.

—Buenos días – Saludo el Sota con cortesía –

—Buenos días. –

—Hoy es el día ¿no? ¿Cómo se siente? —

Julián apretó un poco los labios. Eduardo lo entendió perfectamente, le acerco una mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo moral.

—Lo entiendo. —Le dijo — La celebración se hace en ayuno, así que el desayuno será más tarde.

Julián arrugo un poco el entrecejo pero asintió, era una costumbre. Eduardo quedo en silencio, como si no tuviera nada más que decir. Fue un silencio incómodo para el Sota que quería estimular la conversación y Julián no decía nada.

—Los carruajes salen en una hora – Eduardo parecía indeciso — ¿quiere hacer algo antes?

—Quiero buscar a mis hermanos. –Le dijo sin más—

La sonrisa de Eduardo se mantuvo unos momentos más, antes de asentir y comprender.

—Creo que Virginia los llevo al jardín. .

Julián asintió, camino tres pasos y luego se volvió.

— ¿Dónde queda el Jardín? – Preguntó –

—Ah...Por ese pasillo dos veces a la izquierda, hay un umbral…—

Julián asintió y cumplió con este recorrido. Atravesó el umbral y se encontró efectivamente con los jardines, que era un espacio verdaderamente amplio, verde. Habían dos árboles cercanos, y sus ramas eran como lianas delgadas con abundantes hojas, podía escuchar el sonido de la cascada cercana.

Miro a su alrededor no detecto a ninguno de sus hermanos ni a Virginia al momento, se adentró en el césped.

†

¿Alguien me dice como son los funerales Copas? …Si. ¿Daniel?, muy bien.

Hay dos tipos de funerales en Copas, Señorita Verónica.

Muy bien y ¿Cuáles son?

El que se le hace a los miembros de la Realeza y los comunes.

Si, aunque hay excepciones en donde personas comunes como tú y yo, podemos ser honrados con un Funeral Real.

¿En serio?

Sí, hay excepciones, como es todo. Ahora díganme. ¿En qué se diferencian?.

Por los peces Tulcán (2), También los funerales reales son hechos en el Lago Padre. El Lago Padre se conecta con todos los ríos, arroyos, hasta aquí, Bailarina,

Correcto. ¿Y Los comunes?

Son hechos en tierra. Como en Basto pero no se planta ningún árbol.

†

Cuando el agua les cubrió hasta el vientre se detuvieron, la enorme procesión se detuvo. Cientos de personas; aldeanos, comerciantes, soldados, civiles, mujeres, hombres se detuvieron. Fue una enorme romería, desde la orilla hasta aquella profundidad de agua, mas ya no podían avanzar más. Al ver el sol volver el cielo rosa por el emerger de la mañana muchos levantaron la vista.

David abandono las manos de la madera del ataúd, Julián no lo hacía todavía y al ver que David hacia esta acción quedo un tanto desconcertado. Sin embargo el otro lo miro y le animo con un movimiento discreto de las cejas a que le soltara.

— ¿Esto será todo? – Pregunto Julián en voz baja— ¿Solo lo dejaremos ir por la corriente?

El monarca que hace unos momentos había abandonado las manos de la madera blanca del féretro las volvió a colocar sobre las de Julián y casi juro que el moreno contenía las ganas de llorar como un niño. Al parecer no soportaba la idea de que el cuerpo de su hermano vagara por el lago y terminara a parar en cualquier lado, no conocía de estos rituales fúnebres.

Habían llegado a un especie de canal, con un puente, donde hicieron las oraciones y donde se dieron algunas palabras, para luego proceder a la profesión, le habían nombrado el soldado de Copas, menudo nombre, tenía solo doce años y le tenía miedo a las abejas. ¿Qué clase de soldado tenía doce años y le tenía miedo a las abejas?. Daniel lo era. Era el soldado de doce años más valiente que conocía.

—No quiero dejarlo al mar –Le susurro Julián con una voz estrangulada por la tristeza. Las manos de David apretaron las de Julián al escuchar eso — …Se suponía que íbamos a trabajar para que ingresara a la academia militar. ¿La conoces? ¿Verdad? .

David asintió.

—Él quería ser un soldado. Tenía unas extrañas ganas de estar en el ejército y quería aprender a leer para saber de los poemas épicos de Copas y todo aquello… —La voz de Julián era un susurro, pero David parecía escucharlo atentamente. — …Le tenía miedo a las abejas y no le gustaba el color azul. Era alérgico a las flores de fuego.

David sonrió poco a poco observando al azabache, la luz rosa le golpeaba el rostro, reflejándose en sus ojos de cristal. Hubo un momento de silencio en donde David lo contemplo

—Hay unos peces… — Dijo entonces – Los Tulcán…que son los que se encajan de llevar el ataúd a Orinoco (3). Que es el padre de todos los ríos…Los Tulcán son bastante llamativos. Y son grandes, muy grandes, como una de esas Ballena de plata en Oro

Julián arrugo el entrecejo. No sabía nada al respecto.

—Los Tulcán lo cuidaran bien, han cuidado bien a todos nosotros desde que se formó este rio…—David apretó las manos de Julián y continuo – y no quiero asustarte, pero hay un Tulcán detrás de nosotros ahora.

Julián abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Miro hacia abajo y había una alerta roja debajo de la madera blanca. Luego observo a David con una mezcla de sorpresa y expectación.

—Tranquilo, comen algas. – Le apaciguo en voz baja— además son cariñosos.

Hizo una pausa y agrego

—A Daniel le hubiera encantado conocer a los Tulcanes, era un niño muy curioso e inquieto. Y Astuto a veces, supongo que hubiera sido un buen soldado. Siempre fiel hasta el final.

Julián le dedico la última mirada a la aleta que se movía debajo del ataúd y luego vio a David, había algo reconfortante y doloroso a la vez en esas palabras, era extraño.

David sonrió poco a poco y en ese instante fue que el ataúd comenzaba a moverse por sí solo hacia adelante. Allá, al horizonte donde el sol de alzaba no había nada más que agua, recto y casi infinito.

Cuando los dedos se desprendieron de la madera blanca que se alejaba de él, se pudo ver perfectamente una enorme aleta rosa salir del agua y luego volver a meterse para ganar impulso y el féretro iba a su lomo brillante, de color salmón.

Fue entonces que el agua a su alrededor, se llenó de pétalos de flores blancas, persiguiendo el sol.

—Adiós pequeño – Susurro alguien.

David se acercó a Julián, iba a decir algo cuando escucho a alguien venir detrás de ellos dos. Ricardo y Enrique venia caminando por el agua que les llegaba al abdomen. Julián ni se molestó en amonestarlos, fue con ellos y los tomo de las manos de ambos lados. Enrique tomo la mano de David con familiaridad y este no se la rechazo. Eduardo se acercó a ellos a los pocos minutos.

Estuvieron allí hasta que el ataúd desapareció, bajo el agua.

—Julián, no te proyectar, amigo…harás llorar a Enrique –

—Oh... Lo siento – Dijo este. Sin prestar verdadera atención.

Eduardo vio a Enrique que sostenía la mano de Julián, el niño estaba triste, genuinamente triste. Ricardo sin embargo estaba sereno. Cuando Eduardo volvió a ver a David este le afilo la mirada y se dio cuenta del pequeño error que había cometido. Menuda impudencia.

Se retiraron en cuanto Julián lo quiso asi.

†

Se hizo pública la noticia de que Espadas preparaba un ataque a Copas, Basto se encontraba bajo ataque, mas con ayuda de Oro parecían poder mantener a Espadas a raya.

Fueron pocos días después de que reforzaran el castillo y alistaran el ejército para custodiar la frontera con Basto. De momento, el concejo estaba más que nervioso ansioso y eso repercutió en David de manera significativa. Eduardo al parecer también sentía la presión, la cuestión que inquietaba era; no tenían líder militar, no tenían Once.

—Si tenemos – Dijo Eduardo al Mayor –

—Pero, es como si no tuviéramos; hasta su majestad lo sabe, es inexperto, suave, y torpe. –

— ¿Suave y torpe? –David arrugo la cara algo sorprendida por ese uso de palabras. –

—Lo es, desde luego, no ha tenido ninguna preparación y ahora quiere que lidere el ejército – El Mayor parecía indignado ante la propuesta de Eduardo. –

—No quiero que lidere el ejército todavía. – Puntualizó el Sota— Solo digo que se le debe de informar, mientras más pronto lo sepa mejor, estamos en una situación crítica y tenemos la necesidad de buscar una solución a esto

—¡Tomaría demasiado tiempo! –Le dijo el Mayor – Su Majestad tardo cuatro años y era una persona preparada. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara a Espadas entrar a Copas y degollarnos a todos? –

Eduardo apretó los labios.

—Deberías tener más fe en el –Fue lo único que dijo – Si se ha quedado aquí quizá el Cáliz nos quiera decir algo…

—Se quedó aquí porque se le dio el trabajo para que sus hermanos fueran a la escuela de la Capital.— Argumentó el Mayor, totalmente sereno –

—Aunque yo le había dicho que cubríamos los gastos – Dijo David jugando con la pluma de su escritorio — …Él quiso trabajar aquí…

David miro a El Mayor con algo de picardía.

—…además parece haberse curado de su "enfermedad"—Le dijo poco después – creo que con el trabajo que tiene aquí, debemos de reconsiderar su condición física… ¿no cree?

—La otra vez lo vi cargando los cajones de comida para la cocina – Le comento Eduardo de la nada –

David se levantó de su asiento y se arregló el chaleco.

—Aja…—David miro a Eduardo – porque no es enfermizo, según se la enfermedad apareció poco después de mi anunciación, cuando me dijeron que iba a ser Rey…

El Mayor arrugo un poco el entrecejo, sin comprender del todo.

—Dice que su enfermedad y su anuncio están conectadas. –

—No. Si. Más o menos – David no sabía cómo explicarse — es algo Inherente entre el Doce y el Once. Es complicado, pero cuando estoy con él, es como si estuviera completo y cuando no…me siento inquieto.

David se rio un poco, se sentía avergonzado de decir aquello. Pena, pero a la vez ridículamente aliviado.

Eduardo sonrió.

—Eso suena como un enamoramiento — Acuso el Mayor. David se puso a reír con fuerza cosa que descoloco un poco al hombre –

—Puede ser…no lo sé. – Dijo entonces el Rey— pero sé que él también se siente así cuando está conmigo…

Ahora Eduardo estaba más que interesado en saber a lo que llevaría estas revelaciones. Se llevó las manos al rostro y observó a su Rey con rostro analítico.

— ¿Estás diciéndonos que…cuando él está lejos de ti, le duele? –

—Más o menos así. –

— ¿Crees que por eso se quedó? –Cuestiono Eduardo—…pero, él no es consciente de eso, David.

—Lo sé. – Dijo David –

—¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto, Señor? –

—Mayor, sé que usted no está convencido de que Julián sea mi Once, pero cuando estoy con el me siento bien… —

—Solo se encariño con el chico –

—No, es diferente — David hizo una pausa — Yo no podía sentir nada respecto a María por que no era humana… pero, tampoco puedo sentir nada cuando estoy con Julián, nada más aparte de tranquilidad…

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirá entonces?

—No lo sé…No quiero asustarlo –

—…Se enfrentó a un maldito soldado del infierno ¿y piensas que decirle esto lo va a asustar? –Cuestionó incrédulo el sota – por el amor a Cristóbal el tuerto…

—Perdió a su hermano—Le dije David —

—Pero…esto es diferente – Le dijo Eduardo y se acercó a David con contundencia– yo creo que él puede ayudarnos, yo creo que él es más que un simple criado, no decirle la verdad le perjudicara más que saberla. ¿Qué pasara cuando se quiera ir? Por qué se ira ¿Quién va a morir de dolor primero? ¿Usted? …o ¿el?

Eduardo hizo un momento de reflexión

—Quizás ninguno…por qué Copas habrá caído ante Espadas para ese entonces. – Eduardo vio a David con intensidad y este se la devolvió con atención– Lo necesitamos. Lo sabe, lo sabemos. Protegerlo de su destino solo nos condena a todos. Él es el Once y debe de tomar su puesto en este castillo y si el consejo no está de acuerdo con eso… _o cualquier otro…_ quizá, deba de empacar y salir por esa puerta.

—Eduardo cálmate—

—Es que me estresan esos viejos…. – Dijo fastidiado y se alejó de él, intentando calmarse – Hoy estábamos hablando a cerca de su planteamiento, y dicen que es un locura y que se violan cuatro leyes…al diablo las leyes, esto es guerra. –

—Estas bajo mucho estrés. – Puntualizó David al verlo mejor. –

—En fin, su Majestad – Eduardo se arregló el traje, queriéndose calmar y carraspeo – Julián estará en las habitaciones del quinto piso, si quiere ir a verle, le sugiero ir ya –Mira el reloj – luego tendrá que ir a la academia y será su día libre.

— ¿Cómo sabes su itinerario? – Le cuestiono el Rey –

—…Señor, yo organizo las rondas de los criados. – Le dijo sin más y sonrió –además, nos hemos hecho amigos…—susurro bajo.

El Mayor había guardado silencio, y vio como el Rey había abandonado la sala yendo hacia la puerta.

Ψ

Serían las cuatro de la tarde, Julián se vio en el espejo y soplo uno de sus mechones negros que caían en la frente. Tomo el paraguas vino y miro el reloj de la pequeña habitacion que tenía a su disposición, se apresuró entonces a salir. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo donde luego de cerrar su habitacion, recorrió hacia la salida. Debía de buscar a Ricardo y a Enrique a la escuela, luego pasaría por alguna tienda donde podría comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba.

Se sentía feliz. Su enfermedad había desaparecido, se había sentido lleno de vitalidad y alegría, le gustaba su trabajo, además había hecho muchos amigos, lo criados eran como una gran familia y sus hermanos aprendían cosas curiosas cada día. Cosas como; La flor de fuego tiene una propiedad que hace dormir a los animales cuando se le prende fuego. O que hay una especie de serpiente en el Lago Padre, o que…Espadas tiene el ejército más grande. Basto la tierra más fértil, que crece de todo.

Cada vez que mencionaban a Espadas era una mala sensación que corría por su cuerpo.

—Julián ¿ya te vas? – Virginia apareció de la nada en el pasillo, Julián se detuvo — …El Rey te está buscando.

— ¿Qué? –

Julián abrió los ojos sorprendido, normalmente el Rey no buscaba nunca a nadie, él mandaba a alguien más a buscar, como a Eduardo, o alguna otra criada por órdenes del sota, por alguna razón Julián se puso un poco nervioso

—..Ahm.. si, está buscándote, me pregunto por ti en el quinto piso ¿Todo está bien?—

Julián asintió varias veces, miro a Virginia nuevamente –

—…Está buscándote. –

—Es que tengo que buscar a mis hermanos – Y mostró la sombrilla como señal de que saldría —

Virginia se llevó las manos a la cadera y emitió un murmullo pensativo.

—Yo iré por ellos – Dijo entonces ella y tomo la sombrilla de un extremo pero Julián no la solto — ¿Qué pasa?.

Julián no supo porque había impedido que Virginia tomara la sombrilla.

—Vamos Jul, no soy un endemoniado Soldado de Espadas, relájate. –Le dijo ella con un tono burlón, Julián soltó la sombrilla— además, El Rey parece algo desesperado por encontrarte.

—Eso me preocupa –

—No has hecho nada malo, trabajamos juntos y lo haces bien – Le apoyo ella— dudo que sea para algo malo. Eduardo no nos ha mencionado nada.

Julián estuvo de acuerdo solo un poco.

—Ya me iré –

—¿Iras así? –

—Pues claro. –Virginia tenía un vestido clásico de la servidumbre, no estaba ni feo, ni manchado pero Julián no creía adecuado salir a la academia así. —

— ¿Sabes dónde queda la academia?

—Por supuesto, mi primo, Alberto ¿sabes?, estudio allí. —Le dijo con afabilidad— Bueno, me iré, o sino, no llego a tiempo.

Virginia se marchó.

Julián se quedó por un momento en silencio en el pasillo y luego de que volviera su mente a su cuerpo, y como un ser pensante recordó que el Rey lo estaba buscando. Se encamino de nuevo a su habitacion donde se quitó la ropa y se colocó una más cómoda, pero decente.

Salió entonces y se dirigió al quito piso. Afortunadamente había memorizado los pasillos en estos cinco meses así que solo subió las escaleras más cercanas, saludo a algunos amigos y en la distracción que eso le llevo tropezó con alguien.

—Ed, lo siento – Le dijo a Eduardo que se incorporaba – No me fije.

—Yo tampoco me fije – Admitió el, arreglándose el chaleco – Hmp, ¿ya te iras?

—No – Respondió el – Yo solo...

—Necesito hablarte – Le tomo del brazo y le jalo hacia un extremo del pasillo – David te está buscando.

—Ya—a..—Julián sintió un poco de nervios— ¿Por qué?... ¿paso algo?

—Si…digo no. –Eduardo suspiro – Él quiere hablar contigo…

Julián arrugo el entrecejo.

— ¿Acerca? –

—Solo no te pongas nervioso –

Julián arrugo la expresión. Poniéndose en consecuencia más nervioso. Eduardo parecía darse cuenta de eso, así que suspiro. De repente se enderezó y volvió el rostro detrás de él. Allí estaba David.

—Eduardo parece que estuvieras acosándolo. – Dijo el Rey, Eduardo hizo una reverencia como saludo y Julián hizo lo mismo solo que más pronunciada. – Un simple hola bastaba, pero está bien por lo menos sé que Eduardo te ha instruido bien —

Eduardo apretó un poco los labios. Un momento de silencio y luego recibió algunos mirada de ambos hombres reunidos; Julián miraba a David que miraba a Eduardo y este miraba a David, que volvió a ver a Julián y se comenzaron a disparar alguna miradas, hasta que…

—Eduardo…Creo que tienes que…

—Sí, de inmediato — El sota bajo las escaleras y se marchó.

David siguió a Eduardo hasta que se perdió por las escaleras. Luego volvió a Julián que no se había movido en absoluto.

—Creo que esta algo nervioso –

— ¿Me solicitaba?—

—Ah, sí. Creo que Virginia te lo ha dicho. – Dijo David entonces sonriendo y acercándose unos pasos a el — ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien. –Dijo llanamente –

David asintió, sonriendo.

— ¿Has hecho amigos?¿qué tal la salud?—

—Bien. Si, algunos. – Julián se retrajo de agregar más—

—…Humm ¿Y tus hermanos?

—Ah, ellos estan bien. Virginia me hizo el favor de recogerlos hoy. –

—Ah, ya veo. Veras, Julián, ¿podrías acompañarme solo un momento al jardín? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Julián asintió y al llegar allí ambos tomaron asiento bajo uno de los árboles.

—Hace unos años, me sentaba aquí para que el Mayor no me encontrara. Es un buen hombre, pero estricto. —

—Sí, ya lo creo… — Le apoyo el menor –

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Jul? …Creo que nunca me lo dijiste. –

—Veinticinco años

— ¿Eres mayor que yo? – David parecía sorprendido — ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—El Cinco del Séptimo. –

—Oh, yo cumplo años el veinte del Séptimo – David sonrió, Julián también lo hizo

—La fecha de su cumpleaños es información pública –Dijo Julián con una sonrisa ya en su rostro. –

—Pareces más joven. –Comento David al verlo con detalle — ¿te está gustando estar aquí?

Julián asintió. David no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír, porque realmente no sabía cómo entrar al tema. Al tema que quería tratar con extrema delicadeza.

—Me alegra mucho que estés bien aquí. –Dijo entonces – Julián, quiero hacerte una pregunta. Espero puedas contestarme con exactitud.

Julián arrugo el entrecejo y vio como él se arreglaba, sentados uno frente al otro.

— ¿Tienes…alguna marca de nacimiento? –

El mayor parpadeó.

— ¿Qué?

—Una marca de nacimiento. –

— ¿Cómo una marca de nacimiento? …

David medito por escasos segundos

—Bueno, no de nacimiento, solo algún lunar con forma particular. –

Julián se quedó estoico por unos segundos, luego parpadeo. Los engranajes de su cabeza hicieron clic. Abrió los ojos mecánicamente dando cuenta de algo.

—Tengo una marca en el brazo. – Dijo entonces —…pero es extraña

Busco sus mangas, y ahora David se quedó estoico. Sin mover ni un musculo del rostro. Cuando Julián se levantó la manga derecha hasta el antebrazo, busco con la mirada.

—Aquí. – Dijo sin mucha emoción, era una marca mediana, pero alargada de forma curiosa – parece…

—Una copa. –

Silencio

Los ojos azules prestaron atención a los miel de David. Este se movió, se arremango la manga derecha y…allí. Estaba otra marca. Identidad en proporción.

—Es fácil de falsificar también... – Dijo David –

—¿Qué…quiere decir? –

—María tenía una igual en la espalda –

— ¿Qué? –

Julián bajo la manga y vio a David muy confundido.

—pero María…ella—

—Lo sé, lo sé – David dijo, hubo un largo silencio en donde el castaño se arregló la manga— …Julián, ¿recuerdas que fue lo que paso esa noche, en el Salón del Cáliz?

Julián cerró los ojos lentamente, quería recordar pero a la vez no. Era un evento traumático.

—…Yo son tenía a Daniel y…luego, no sé por qué, estaba usted de pie, había mucho viento y hacía calor, tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía seguro, cuando todo termino, me di cuenta que Dani estaba muerto…en mis brazos.

—…No fue tu culpa lo de Daniel—

Julián ladeo el rostro abatido.

—Escúchame, esa noche algo paso, El Cáliz te escogió para protegerse. –

—No comprendo –

El monarca le tomo de ambas manos con suavidad. Julián no pudo detenerlo, pero comenzó a mover los dedos con algo de ansiedad.

—El Cáliz no elige a nadie al azar. Estabas allí por una razón –Julián le vio intensamente— estas aquí por una razón.

—Soy de la servidumbre…— Dijo en un susurro dudoso –

—Estas en la Servidumbre por qué quieres…porque es tranquilo, hay emociones tranquilas allí ¿verdad?, no te sientes atosigado.

—Es…tranquilo sí. –

— ¿No te ha dolido el pecho, en estos días? ¿Verdad? –

Julián negó con la cabeza

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…

— Leí que El Once; Sergio el Noble estaba constantemente enfermo cuando el Rey: Alejandra estaba en la Guerra de las Perlas. Tenía dolores de todo tipo.–

Julián arrugo el entrecejo.

—¿Qué intentas decir? –

—Cuando me coronaron, comenzaron tus dolores —

—¿Eh?

—Es difícil para ti estar en aglomeraciones de gente ¿verdad? , apuesto que cuando tus hermanos tenían una emoción muy fuerte o agresiva, te aturdía…te dolía… no estabas enfermo, solo sensible, hipersensible. Por eso no había cura para tu enfermedad.

—Era una pulmonía—

—No. No lo era, cuando llegaste al castillo, comenzó a manifestarse de esa forma, solo se drenaba de forma discreta al estar aquí…Estabas lleno de muchas emociones… —

Julián arrugo el entrecejo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y David las amasó queriendo tranquilizarlo. –

—…Julián, no te asustes. Ya paso.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—El Once de Copas es un receptor de energía de Cáliz, regulador, administrador, sin el en estos momentos, Copas no tiene nada. Está totalmente indefenso…Julián tu eres EL Once de Copas. –Le informo con una voz calmada para lo contundente y serio que era aquello.

—… ¿Yo soy el…que? –Julián avanzo con cautela — …

—Tienes la marca, el Cáliz te eligió, no puedo leer nada de ti, ni siquiera al tocarte. Eres tú, no hay duda alguna. –

—Señor, Soy un pescador del otro lado del país,…que apenas sabe leer—

—Eso no me importa—David dijo con una sonrisa afable— El Cáliz jamás se equivoca.—

Julián abrió los ojos de sorpresa y suspiro por la boca. Tomo aire.

—… ¿Qué…ah. –

—No entiendo por qué te sorprendes ¿no lo sospechabas? –

Julián negó con la cabeza.

—No te entiendo, Julián eres un buen hombre…Te encargaste de unos niños que no son tu familia, aun estando enfermo, trabajas…y eres hermoso…y. No sé qué más…—David sonrió y termino riendo achinando los ojos – lo siento, normalmente me fácil conocer a las personas con solo verlas …contigo es diferente, siento que debo de hacer algo más que verte para conocerte.

Julián apretó los labios, bajo los ojos y por alguna razón—muy obvia— sus orejas se pusieron rojas, fue un evento tan significativo que David se sorprendió notoriamente, evito preguntar aunque tenía muchas ganas de decir o comentar algo.

David sonrió.

—¿Podría dejar de..—Julián movió los dedos entra las manos del monarca y fue entonces que se dio cuenta estaba acariciándola, le soltó.

—Si –

Julián recogió las manos y las amaso un poco estaban caliente al igual que su rostro.

—¿Qué…va a pasar ahora? –

—Ahora no va a pasar nada… — Le dijo tranquilizándolo — eso era lo que quería decirte.

—Es algo importante ¿Por qué lo dice como si no fuera algo importante? –

David se encogió de hombros y aun sonriendo dijo.

—Por qué de este modo es mejor, hay algo de tranquilidad. Además los niños vienen en camino, no quiero que estés choqueado por esto.

—Estoy choqueado ahora. –

—Bueno, entonces, hablemos de otra cosa como; ¿Te gusta el flan de café?

—…Nunca lo he probado—

—¿En serio? –

Julián asintió y sonrió poco a poco.

—Marta hace unos muy buenos, en cuanto vengan tus hermanos podemos compartir uno ¿hoy es tu día libre no? –

—Sí, Gracias. Mis hermanos… —Julián se detuvo a pensar — ¿Qué…va a pasar con ellos?

—Nada, seguirán estudiando, como debe de ser – Le dijo tranquilo – Tu también tienes que educarte.

Julián asintió

—Quizá el Mayor Alexander pueda ayudarte en tu educación, es alguien un poco estricto y terco, pero es bueno en Cultura de Copa y todo eso – El Monarca agrego poco después — ¿no te interesaría estudiar algo de magia? …es buena para jugar con los niños…y…hablando del diablo…

Los niños venían con Eduardo adelante.

Tenían un uniforme particular, blanco y vino tinto, con zapatos negros de patente y un maletín donde tenían sus pertenecías.

—¡Julián! ¡Virginia vino a recogernos! –Salto Enrique, Entonces el mencionado despertó de su interior y presto atención — ¿Qué paso?

—Si… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no viniste?

—El Rey quería hablar conmigo

— ¿Hiciste algo malo? – Preguntó Enrique con algo de incredulidad— ¿Qué paso?

—No, no pasó nada, solo…—Miro a Eduardo que le hizo un gesto con las cejas – Solo me dijo algo…

—¿Qué?

—Algo…que luego hablaremos – Dijo con un tono más alto mostrando autoridad – ahora vamos a comer y luego hay baño.

—Ah…creo que puedo encargarme de eso – Le dijo Eduardo impidiendo que Julián se levantara – Luego puedo traerlos aquí…

—…Ah, Gracias –

Eduardo parecía estar muy alegre por algo.

—….Una carrera a la cocina – Dijo y cuando menos lo esperaron, los tres se fueron corriendo –

David se comenzó a reír un poco.

—Tienes a buenos niños allí, Jul. –

Julián observo a el Rey a su lado y sonrió solo un poco.

—…Gracias, Señor

—Solo dime David… de ahora en adelante – Le comento y se recostó del césped – allí viene Alexander. –Le jalo de la camisa, y Julián termino acostado en el césped con el – aquí no nos vera…

Julián rio un poco divertido.

—Además es tu día libre…

— ¿y el tuyo?

—No— David sonrió atrapado, volvió la cabeza hacia Julián que hizo lo mismo. – pero hagamos como si lo es, por que los voy a extrañar. Copas nos necesita…ahora más que nunca.

 **El Fin.**

 **Notas del Autor**

(1) Hispania es el Trópico donde están los Reinos de la Baraja española

(2) Los Peces Tulcán son peces Gigantes –Uno de los muchos – que habían el Lago Pedro, estos se encargan –una de sus tareas- de llevar los féretros en los funerales debajo del agua. Nombre tomado de la Ciudad Tulcán en Ecuador.

(3) Orinoco Es una serpiente mitológica de Venezuela, se dice que es una Hidra de Siete Cabeza. También Orinoco Significa: Padre de todos los Ríos.

Hola, espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer esta historia.

 **DamistaH.**

Terminado el 1/8/2016. 


End file.
